Currahee
by The Merry Prankster
Summary: UPDATED Sneak peek at The Rising, the third installment: American teenagers find themselves in the Battle for Helms Deep and help defend that fortress against the hordes of Saruman.
1. Default Chapter

"Currahee"  
  
by The Merry Prankster  
  
Note to reader: Back in high school I was into reading every Dragonlance and Forgotten Realms novels I could get my hands on. In fact, I continue to go back and reread the first Dragonlance trilogy once every two years or so. It was during my high school days that I got to wondering what would happen if soldiers from our world were to find themselves in a fantasy world like Krynn or Middle Earth. Images of Skyraiders dropping napalm and cluster bombs on Draconians or taking out a Dragon with a surface to air missile came to mind. So I decided to try to create a view into such a situation. It was not long after that Stephen King wrote "The Stand", a novel of good and evil where the world's population is decimated in a short time by a virulent plague known as "Captain Tripps" or "Superflu" and the survivors must band together in a final battle against the devilish Mr. Flagg. Currahee tells the story of a group of high school students who survive the plague, try to meet other survivors, only to find themselves in Middle Earth. This is not a Mary Sue. There will be none of the endless teenage girls throwing themselves at the feet of elves that seem to proliferate. Instead, it is a look at what might happen if some teenagers with some military training, courtesy of JROTC (Junior Officer Training Corps) were to find themselves caught in the major battles of Middle Earth. Of course, those same kids will have gotten hold of some major firepower that becomes available as the Plague wipes out the soldiers at the local army base. So, sit back and enjoy the ride.  
  
The word 'Currahee' comes from the Cherokee Indians language and means "Stands Alone." The word was also the motto of the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment during World War II and refers to the fact that the paratroopers were often on their own after being dropped behind enemy lines in Normandy, Holland, not to mention being surrounded by the Germans at Bastogne during the Battle of the Bulge.   
  
Dedications: I would like to thank my fellow author and co-conspirator Erica Marr who was my alter-ego in the writing of this fanfic. I would also like to thank Steve Pantovich who inspired me to take up writing this type of fiction.  
  
One final note: The characters and places from Middle Earth come directly from the Lord of the Rings trilogy by JRR Tolkien. The idea of a massive plague striking Earth is based on that in Stephen King's "The Stand." The other characters are the creation of myself and Erica Marr.  
  
Cast of Characters:  
  
Mike: Fifteen year old high school student and JROTC cadet. He is also the leader of the Wolfpack paintball team and military tactician.  
  
Erica: High school student whose grandfather works on classified projects with the Department of Defense. She is a good rider and crack shot.  
  
Earl: Mike's best friend and JROTC cadet. He is a crack shot with the long rifle and an expert with explosives and chemicals.  
  
  
  
David: The third survivor of Shiloh High School's JROTC unit and computer nerd.  
  
Dena: The final member of the Wolfpack.  
  
Prologue:   
  
Helms Deep  
  
  
  
Land of Rohan  
  
1230 hours  
  
March 4, 3019  
  
(Middle Earth)  
  
A lone figure sat down on a rock overlooking the field outside the great fortress of Helms Deep. The previous night's battle had been long and for a while it looked like Saruman's army would extinguish the light of Rohan once and for all. Now with the battle ending, the figure could relax and rest.   
  
A second figure, also dressed in US Army battledress walked up and knelt beside the first and looked over the battlefield. The soldier, not more than a boy himself commented at the mounds of dead orcs, "It's a hell of a sight."  
  
Without opening his eyes, the first responded, "We had our first casualty last night."  
  
David Sims, a fifteen year old Georgia Sophomore, asked "Anybody I know?"  
  
Michael Wolf, another fifteen year old student and JROTC cadet answered, "Yeah, Bjorn son of Hengst. You remember him. He was the man King Theoden let us have for a runner". Thinking about what he had just said, the teen gave off a soft laugh, "Man, the kid wasn't even old enough to buy a beer. Who am I kidding I'M not even old enough to buy a beer legally back home. At least for another six years."  
  
David thought back to the night before, "One man versus the number of the enemy we took out. Not a bad trade. Besides, the king had ordered everybody able to carry a weapon to be armed and sent into battle."  
  
Michael remembered his dry throat and asked his childhood friend, "You got a drink… of water?" His companion reached for his canteen, took a sniff and handed to him. "You know, joining in on that drinking binge with Erica back home was not a smart idea in your case."  
  
David shrugged, "After all that we've been through since the Superflu took out our families and left Earth one big graveyard, a few drinks aren't going to matter in the long run."  
  
"Maybe so, maybe so, well with the battle over, how do we look as far as ammo is concerned?"  
  
David pulled a notepad out of his tunic pocket, "I did a quick check after the remnants of Saruman's army had been chased out of here. We have no grenades, claymores, or LAWs. They were all expended last night. In addition each person in our group is down to one or two magazines for their primary weapons and one clip for their pistols. Not to mention the fact that I am down to about fifty rounds for the Sixty. But other than an acute ammo shortage, we're doing pretty well. Hell, thanks to good ole' American know how, we gave those freaks a serious ass kicking."  
  
Michael handed David back his canteen and snorted, "American know how. We nearly did our impression of Custer's Last Stand back there. Basically, we were down to our last ammo. Once that was gone, all that would be left was to fix bayonets and you know how effective those would have been against those Orks. We were damned lucky that Gandalf was able to find Eomer and the remaining Riders of Rohan. If they hadn't shown up when they did, it would have been Medal of Honor time."  
  
David replaced his canteen and stood up, "Oh that reminds me. King Theoden told me to tell you that he wanted to see you like right now. "  
  
"Did Erica piss him off again?" Mike jeered back to lighten the mood.  
  
"Nah, I got the feeling that it had something to do with last night's combat. But I'd hurry. I heard her saying something about having a talk with him after the fight."  
  
"Shit." Michael had been using his helmet as a seat and upon getting up, he put on the K-Pot and grabbed his Colt M-4 Assault Rifle. The teenager took one last look at the fields in front of the fortress and thought, Just a short while ago the most important thing in my life was getting ready for the upcoming school year. Now, I've taken charge of what could be the only survivors of the Superflu and led them into a land straight out of Dungeons and Dragons. How did it come to this?   
  
+++  
  
Chapter One: We Stand Alone, Together  
  
Shiloh High School  
  
Snellville, Georgia  
  
1500 hours  
  
May 24, 2000  
  
*Briiiing*  
  
The halls of the school quickly filled with kids as the bell marked the end to yet another year of academic achievement. Three teenagers were discussing their summer plans. Dena, a strawberry blonde fifteen year old, asked, "So are we going to keep in touch over the summer?"  
  
Mike, the fifteen year old JROTC and natural leader of the group, answered, "Do you really have to ask that question. I've already been in contact with the people doing the Dungeons and Dragons at the Renaissance Festival property near I-75. They want me to continue acting as the evil warlord."  
  
Erica, whose family owned a nearby ranch, quipped, "Are you sure they want us back there? After all we were running rings around the idiots playing the heroes."  
  
Mike held up his hands in defense, "Hey, it isn't my fault that they didn't have anybody on their side with a mind for strategy and military tactics."  
  
David, a sophomore computer wizard and fellow JROTC cadet had arrived just in time to hear Mike's response. The teenager snorted, "Military tactics, those role players never thought to have sentries in the woods. Heck, you had a regular Ho Chi Minh Trail going on behind the village."  
  
"It's amazing how they never caught on to the fact that all of the reinforcements attacking the village were using the woods to bypass their defenses," commented Erica.  
  
Mike nodded, "Yeah that trail was getting so much use, I was tempted to put up traffic signals. After all, the guy running the game told me to act like Otto Skorzeny. Not to change the subject, but has anybody seen Earl?"  
  
Seconds after asking that question, the target of Mike's inquiry casually walked up. Dena noticed that the lanky teen was not in a really good mood so she asked, "So what's the face for?"  
  
Mike added, ""Hey, Snoopy, what's with the face?"   
  
Earl turns to Mike and responded, "Mr. Denson refused to give me back my lab deposit"   
  
The two teenage girls began giggling at this revelation. Finally catching her breath, Erica observed, "Did you really think you would have gotten it back after all those stunts you pulled this year??"   
  
Mike, thought back a second and asked, "Uh, Earl, it could have something to do with having the sinks shoot fire after flushing down that little cocktail you mixed up before Spring Break?"   
  
"Or maybe the time you mixed a highly enriched magnesium mixture and nearly took out the desks?" added David.   
  
  
  
Erica reached into her purse and snickered, "If I had done it I would have put it on a time-delay so I could set up an alibi. But oh no you had to watch. You couldn't set a camera to tape it for you."  
  
Earl looking sheepishly, "Well we were in class and the teacher encouraged us to explore science."   
  
"He said explore not explode," quipped Dena  
  
"Hey I wanted to see what happened?"  
  
Mike smiled as he thought back to their chemistry class, "You do remember that the teacher taped off the area around your desk and placed warning signs at each end?"  
  
Dena added. "Don't forget how he refused to allow you a science partner after that too."  
  
Earl held up his hands in protest, "Hey, my last partner did grow back his eyebrows."  
  
"Yeah but the principal almost kicked you out for your troubles," responded Dena.  
  
Deciding that a change in topics was in order, David turned to Mike and asked, "Were you and Earl AGAIN shooting rockets last night?"  
  
Mike turns to Earl then answers in a soft voice, "Why, do you want to know?"  
  
"You missed the field house by 20 yards south, fifteen yards east."  
  
Earl and Mike both pulled out notebooks that were filled with calculations and figures. The two teens began comparing their notes. Earl pointed to one set of figures and pulled out his calculator to refigure some of the formulas. Finally, they came to an agreement.  
  
Erica turned to Dena and the two girls shared a knowing smile as Erica commented, "You two really should let gramps teach you how to target."  
  
Mike shook his head as he figured out what the missing piece to puzzle, "Dang, we forgot to take into account that 20mph head wind blowing from the East"  
  
"Amateurs," snorted Erica  
  
Mike chuckled and decided to see what they wanted to do after school, "Oh well, we still on for paintball practice tonight?"  
  
"Yeah just remember not to shot anyone in the ass again," quipped Dena.  
  
Earl looked up from his notations to yell out a disgusted. "Hey!"  
  
Mike reached into his book bag and pulls out a large paperback book. "We won't be going out into the bushes tonight. No, this time we are focusing on perfecting our small unit tactics with help from this handy US Army field manual covering infantry operations."  
  
Erica looked down at her watch and noted the time, "Guys, we had better get going if we don't want our parents sending out the National Guard after us."  
  
The five friends began walking out towards the parking lot. Just before splitting up to go to their cars, Mike told the others, "Okay, we go home, get something to eat, then meet up at Erica's place say around six?"  
  
The others nodded in agreement and walked off to their cars for the drive home.  
  
+++  
  
Earl Shepherd's Home  
  
Snellville, Georgia  
  
2100 hours  
  
June 24, 2000  
  
The Wolfpack as the paintball team became known retired back to Earl's house for a night of celebration following their latest win. Mike, Erica, David, Dena, and Earl settled back as the famous introduction, A Long Time Ago In A Galaxy Far Far Away scrolled across the screen. Erica turned back to Mike and commented on their victory, "So, that makes how many wins over those Stone Mountain jocks?"  
  
Mike took a long sip of his Coke before responding, "We've faced them six times since January and kicked their butts each time. They just don't have any military instincts."  
  
"You can say that again. Of course those experimental radio units Gramps gave out helped. Not to mention those hand signals we adapted from those books your dad brought back from the base."  
  
Halfway through the movie, their host noticed that the drinks were running low, and got up to get the refills. David suggested that they stop the DVD and raid the kitchen. The others agreed to his suggestion and filed off to the kitchen. On the way out, Mike turned off the DVD player and was following the others when an important news bulletin interrupted the sitcom that had been playing on the regular station.  
  
Earl had returned to the den to retrieve his cup when he noticed the news report, "Hold on guys, this looks important."  
  
Mike recognized the look of concern on his friends face and went over to the TV, "Yeah, that's a good idea."  
  
The others returned just in time to hear the initial reports of a rapidly spreading illness striking the west coast. "SHIT!!" Erica said as she dumps her soda on the floor as she watched pictures that crossed the screen.  
  
"Oh my god!" Dena was in shock as she recognized where the pictures were coming from.  
  
A grim faced middle aged man began reading from a recently passed sheet of paper, "The is Harvey Kent reporting from Los Angeles. The number of what locals are calling the Superflu has tripled over the last three days. The governor has declared a state of emergency and ordered a quarantine of the city."  
  
Mike was very quiet as he remembered something he has seen on another news station, "Uh, guys I seem to recall hearing about something similar breaking out in New York"   
  
"Oh no. my auntie Linda and her family live there." Dena announced.   
  
"So far, doctors have been unable to treat the victims who tend to pass within two weeks of showing the first flu-like symptoms."  
  
David becomes white faced, "Guys, You remember Todd Armstrong from our homeroom. I tried to see him yesterday but his mom said he was out with the flu and couldn't leave his bed."   
  
Erica began to panic and whispered, "Nooo. Mom said she wasn't feeling well this morning." The teenager didn't wait for a response as she grabbed her stuff and started for the door.  
  
The other teens were not paying attention to the girl. They were too horrified by the pictures from the television. Finally Mike snapped through his shock and yelled out to Erica, "ERICA... WAIT THE GUY IS TALKING ABOUT HOW CONTAGIOUS THIS STUFF IS"   
  
The teenager did not even turn around as she reached the door, "Mom needs me! I couldn't be there for dad I can be there from my mother."  
  
Earl listened as the reporter talked about what the authorities had discovered about the disease or virus, "Oh. My. God. This stuff is apparently airborne"  
  
Erica stopped and turned around, "Than that means we all have it if mom has it. Remember, she's a nurse at the army hospital."  
  
Mike recognized that his friends were close to losing it, took control, "Okay guys, calm down. There haven't been any cases confirmed for Atlanta. Let's not panic"  
  
"I am not panicking I am just paranoid like gramps," responded Erica.  
  
David argued, "But there weren't any cases reported in LA until last week and New York three days ago"   
  
Erica returned to her friends and commented, "Gang we are right between them both. So as Gramps would say, "Presume the worse until proven otherwise." There was still a trace of worry in her voice as she suggested, "So let's make plans incase it's true."   
  
"Guys, we have our cell phones as well as those personal radios Erica's gramps gave us. So we will get together at the ranch every day at noon. If you can't make it call somebody, but don't leave the rest of us hanging." suggested Mike.  
  
Silence settled over the room as the implications of the television report settled in. Finally, one by one, the teens left for their respective homes.   
  
TBC  
  
To the Reader: Thus ends the first part of "Currahee". I hope you enjoyed the story and look forward to any comments and reviews. Chapter Two: That Others May Live will cover the teens coping with watching their friends, family, and society die around them while they prepare to leave in search of other survivors. Little do they know they will end up in another realm and time known as Middle Earth.  
  
Merry Prankster 


	2. Capter 2 That Others May Live Part1

"Currahee"  
  
by The Merry Prankster  
  
Chapter Two: That Others May Live (Part1)  
  
Grady Hospital  
  
Atlanta, Georgia  
  
0300 hours  
  
June 30, 2000  
  
Well, it had finally officially arrived. The authorities tried to keep the Superflu's existence in Atlanta from the public but the increasing number of people checking into local hospitals with flu-like symptoms was noticed by a reporter from FOX 5, Atlanta.  
  
Hiram Edmondson had heard from his contacts that despite assurances from the government, the outbreak in Los Angeles and New York City had not been contained. In fact, the number of dead had risen to the point that local cemeteries were overwhelmed and mass graves had been dug on the outskirts of each city. Unfortunately, the number of new dead quickly filled up the pits as fast as they could be dug.   
  
The reporter had been at Grady Hospital, covering the victims of a recent crash on I-85 when he noticed one section of the hospital had been sealed off and doctors in full suits were coming in and out of the room. There were also two armed guards at the door, making sure that unauthorized visitors were turned away. The reporter, turned to his friend, an orderly in the emergency room, and asked him what was going on.  
  
The orderly, with a scared look in his eyes, grabbed the reporter into a empty supply closet. In a very quiet voice he answered, "Look, the Feds have ordered us to keep quiet but this is too big for them to cover up. That room is filled with victims from the Superflu."  
  
Amazement covered the reporter's face as he countered, "Superflu, I thought the authorities had contained the outbreak to LA and New York?"  
  
"As if," snorted the orderly. "We saw our first case three days after it had been reported in New York City. Now, we are getting them in by the tens every day. My friends at the other hospitals are saying the same thing."  
  
"So, this is major then," surmised the reporter. "How close are we to fighting this?"  
  
"Let me give you a piece of advice. Go home, be with your family and make peace with whatever god you believe in cause at the rate this thing is spreading, there won't be anybody left alive in the city in three weeks."  
  
+++  
  
Western Elm Tree Ranch   
  
Snellville, Georgia  
  
1500 hours  
  
July 1, 2000  
  
It had killed and still was killing. Its unseen presence could be felt in the empty, eerie silent Atlanta Streets. The sixteen-year-old boy walked down the street noting the lack of cars on the road. Something is definitely wrong. The Stone Mountain Freeway has never been this empty at midday, thought the Mike. He noted the stillness that seemed to linger in the air. No bird sang, even the wind appeared to have died down to the point that there wasn't even a rustling of limbs.   
  
Ten minutes later he climbed over a fence and cut across the field to the ranch owned by Erica's grandfather. He walked up to the front door of the ranch house, quickly noting the lack of animals in the fields. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. He was beginning to get concerned when nobody came after ten minutes.   
  
"Where is she? She should be here," the 15 year old boy mumbled to himself. Remembering that liked to hang around the barn, Mike went around back. The sounds of digging drew the young boys attention. He followed the sound to the back and noticed the other members of their group standing next to a blue Dodge Ram. The teenager walked up to the group and asked Dena, "Where's Erica, I thought she said to meet her here?"  
  
Dena responded, "I don't know. I just got here myself but I think I saw Gramps walking over to the restricted area."  
  
Mike waited for the others to act but they just stood around. Finally, he suggested that they talk to Gramps and see if he knew where Erica was. Not having anything better to do, the others agreed and followed him to the shed.   
  
Mike knocked on the door and a older gentleman told them to come in. As they entered the shed, Earl commented, "Did you notice that there doesn't seem to be much on TV anymore?"  
  
Grampa Bob looked up from some kind of cart he had been tinkering with, "It's called a Black out.. They did it in NYC, LA, and now here."  
  
Mike nodded in agreement, "Yeah, especially since all communication with California and New York has been cut off."   
  
Dena walked over to the old man and asked, "Hey Gramps. Where's Erica?"  
  
"She's over by her mom's grave burying Fanceata."  
  
The boys were looking at some of the gadgets lining the walls when the old man's reply sank in. Mike turned back to Gramps and asked, "That little angle biter of a Sheltie? Damn, it's just not limited to humans."  
  
"Nope.. I lost my best Bull and Stud yesterday."  
  
Earl shook his head in resignation, "Looks like that Superflu is deadly to both man and beast. Any idea which animals are particularly susceptible?"  
  
"Nope, but it does seem to hit the ones with the weaker immune system slower," answered the old man. "But they die none the less."  
  
Mike nodded and thought for a moment, "On my way over here, I noticed that there weren't that many people out and those that were kept well away from everybody else. My mom took me up to Gwinett Place mall Sunday, to get some school clothes and the place was deserted."  
  
Gramps sat down and sighed, "Instead of loading up on school clothes I stock up on supplies.. No telling if those Political Beast..."   
  
The missing member of their group walked in and hugged her grandfather. "Gramps you promised not to cuss."  
  
Mike agreed, "Yeah, tell that to Mom. She also got lost of canned goods, no telling how long the food shortages are going to last."  
  
Grandpa Bob returned Erica's hug. "Sorry honey, it's I don't want to see your friends lack on anything that is a necessity," answered the old man. Bob got up and poured some ice tea, before continuing, "And those Pinheads in the White House more than likely have already cut off the deliveries to our area."   
  
David remembered a story from last night's news, "Well the governor did put out the National Guard on the streets and imposed a dusk to dawn curfew."   
  
Mike snorted, "Yeah, I saw them, they are wearing full MOPP gear, as if this was a normal poison gas attack."  
  
"Nerve Gas may be bad, but this is much worse, I was in close contact with my cousin in New York. Last time I talked to her, she said they were having to dig mass graves to get rid of the bodies," added Earl.   
  
Gramps added, "Well if it's any concern.. This thing is limited to the U.S. I being listen in on the Short Wave and other channels. Seems that USSR, Britain, Australia, France, Spain and several place in the Middle East are even worse then us.  
  
David had been listening in growing horror to what was being discussed. Finally, he had to relate his latest bit of bad news. "I was over at Todd's house. His mom said he died last Thursday from the flu. She was upset over the doctors sealing the body in a plastic bag and incinerating him. She also didn't look too hot herself."   
  
"Guys, we have to face the facts. We are in some serious shit here. If it gets any worse, there won't be enough police of soldiers to keep order"  
  
Earl agreed with his friend's observation, "The masses will riot and start looting."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" asked David.  
  
Gramps put down the transmitter he had been fiddling with. Without looking back, he stated, "If that happens I got enough stuff here for you and yours. But no one else!! You kids are like my own and I know Erica wont left me live it down if I didn't offer."   
  
"Gramps is right, we may have to move our families in here until this runs its course. I suggest we begin moving all extra food, clothing, and any extra necessities over here just in case. We might also want to consider planning to fortify this place."   
  
Earl sat down and thought about what he was about to say, "Yeah, once the city goes completely to Hell, the sick and dying will come after anybody who appears to be healthy and owning anything of value."   
  
Mike turned to the old man and asked, "Gramps, how much fuel do you have for your generator?"  
  
"More than enough, and don't worry about fortify, it's all taken care of" He replies with smug smile.  
  
Erica smiled as took the hose to rinse her hands, "Hey it's great to related to a Paranoid, Gun freak, who believe that the Green Berets are wimps when it comes to being prepared."   
  
"Okay, it's decided once the crap hits the fan, we retire here with our families."   
  
  
  
Erica stood beside Mike, adding, "Tell your family not to tell anyone."   
  
"Also avoid crowds and anybody suspicious. Don't try confronting anybody just move out of sight."   
  
Mike looked to Erica then back to the others, "Yeah, we can't afford to be around anybody but us and our families. Oh one more thing..."   
  
Gramps finally offered, "I know you know how to shoot. So with your parents consent I'll arm you."  
  
Mike thanked the old man, "We'll keep that in mind, but the authorities are still in control for now and the weekend warriors have itchy trigger fingers. Remember what happened to that group in Decatur who decided to rob the Publix"  
  
"There wasn't enough left over to fill a coffin much less one for each person."  
  
Gramps took a long drink, "Fine I'll equip you and yours with new bullet proof jackets."  
  
Erica motioned for the others to come with her to a adjacent room. Opening the door, she told the others, "Come on in we'll get you suited up."  
  
Mike held up his hand, telling her that wasn't necessary, "Don't worry we still have our BDUs from ROTC"  
  
Erica countered the boy's argument with, "Gramps new jacket is just that a jacket. It looks like a normal jacket but is sprayed with a smell chemical gramps and his team were working on before the Superflu hit."  
  
"Okay, let's do and get back home. I'm sure our parent's are worried and don't want us away for long."  
  
+++   
  
Two Weeks Later…..  
  
A piece of abandoned newspaper floated over the deserted street. The rustling of the pages as it hit the ground was the only sound to break the silence. Where once stood a busy freeway, covered with fast moving cars, there was but an empty street with a few of those devices as dead as the drivers slumped over the steering wheel.  
  
Mike held the blue neckerchief even tighter against his mouth and nose in a vain attempt to block out the stench of death. His mother had recently taken ill and the boy made frequent trips to the nearby Krogers for food and medicine. The last two trips to the store were take whatever you can carry expeditions. There had been no clerks to accept payment as they too were among the dead and dying.   
  
Finally he made his way back to the beige split level home. Throwing open the door, he called out to his parent. "Mom, I'm back with the soup. Mom?"  
  
There had been no response to his cry. Sensing something was amiss, he raced up the stairs to the bedroom and flung open the door. His mother was still conscious but slipping fast. He threw himself against her bed and hugged her, "Mom? Can you hear me?"  
  
The woman in the bed turned to face him. In a sinking voice she told him, "You have to be strong. Don't give up, live. I have to be going now, I love you…."  
  
Tears filled his eyes as he held his mother. Suppressing a sob, he laid her back on the bed and straightened the covers. "I promise mom." He placed one last kiss on her cheek as he said, "I love you mom."  
  
The boy closed the door and walked into the kitchen. He picked up the phone to call Erica and noticed that there was no dial tone. Oh shit, the phones are out. Looking outside, he noticed a thick pale of black smoke hovering over where downtown Atlanta would be. Shaking his head, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the emergency communicator that Gramps had handed out to everybody. With a trembling finger, he placed the call, "Hey Erica, its Mike. Mom just passed away, uhn I'm coming in."  
  
Mike began pacing in front of the cabinet. Finally he told Erica, "You get hold of Dena, I'll stop off at Earl's and get him before coming over."  
  
Erica sounded as if something was happening at her place as she hesitated for a moment. "If you say so..."  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Mike  
  
"It' gramps I am not to sure how much longer he has," sobbed the girl.   
  
It was obvious that Erica was on the edge of losing it altogether so Mike took charge and tried comforting the girl over the phone, "Looks like we need to be there for each other. Either way we need to get together."  
  
Erica dried her eyes with a tissue, "Ok, but as for Dena she's already on her way."  
  
"In that case, call David and let him know Earl and I will be by"  
  
Before hanging up, she warned, "Mike, watch out for yourself from what I've heard from that DJ, Dan the Man. It doesn't look good."   
  
Even though the girl could not see him, Mike nodded, "Yeah, I know. Don't worry; I'll keep to the woods and out of the open."  
  
One of the features the Gramps had included on his communicator was the ability of each person in a group to get in touch without having to call in once the line was open. David, noting that the power and phones had cut off, had joined in just in time to catch the end of Mike's conversation. He quickly assured the two, "I heard everything. I'll be waiting."  
  
David remembered that there were crazies still running around told Mike, "Do the normal knock to let me know it's you."  
  
Mike didn't like that suggestion. Too many things could go wrong. Instead he told him, "Actually, let's go with the agreed sign countersign. I say Thunder, you say Flash"   
  
  
  
"You got it."  
  
Quickly interrupting David, Erica warned them, "Gramps special security will automatically come on by 2100hours you have then to get your asses hear."   
  
"Will do, I'll see you guys shortly," answered Mike.  
  
"See you than."  
  
As Erica hangs up she heard her grandfather calling out to her from his bedroom. The old man was fighting for his life and sinking fast. In a fading voice he told his granddaughter, "Honey, I know I am dying. This place may not be safe for long so I set up special equipment at my lab at the base. The password is the nick name your mom gave you when you were 5 do you remember it?"  
  
A tear fell onto Gramp's chest as Erica answered, "Yes sir, but I don't want you to die."  
  
"I love you too, but my time is very soon. Just promise me if you live you don't live alone."  
  
"I promise.... I love you too." Erica said as she watched her Grandfather close his eyes for the last time and slip away.  
  
+++  
  
With a heavy heart, the teenaged boy trudged up the deserted street. Off to the side, a blue 1975 Volkswagen Beetle had impaled itself on a roadside tree, the fire that followed the crash continued to burn. Mike took one look at the driver hanging halfway out the mangled wreckage, thinking, At least his suffering is over.  
  
Ten minutes later, he stood in front of a large brick house. Walking past the vast yard, he noticed the curtains pulled back from a downstairs window. Taking a deep breath, the teen shouted, "THUNDER!"  
  
From inside, another teenage boy gave the correct countersign, "Flash!" The door slowly opened and a lanky black haired boy moved from behind the door, his Remington 700 hunting Rifle pointing at the sky. Mike walked up the boy and simply said, "It's time."  
  
"Your mom waiting at Erica's house?" asked Earl.  
  
A hard look came over the other teen as he replied, "She passed away a couple hours ago."  
  
"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"No, I'm okay," Mike lied. "We need to get going before nightfall. Erica said Gramps has the security system set to go active at nine o'clock tonight."  
  
Earl picked up a backpack he had set be the door and slung his rifle. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's get out of here."  
  
  
  
+++  
  
The two teens walked down the silent streets for close to an hour. Earl lived on the other side of the Atlanta suburb and it was going to take them a while walking to Erica's. Before leaving his house, Earl suggested that they take the car.   
  
Mike remembered the disabled cars clogging the streets leaving the town, answered, "There are too many abandoned cars out there. It would take an army of wreckers weeks before the roads can be clear enough to drive on. So our only option is walking."  
  
As they walked, Earl let his mind wander, hoping to hear some sign of life around them. Just a sign that they weren't the only people left alive. He looked from left to right, at the deserted stores and the dead cars, Please God, let there be someone else alive. finally, he could stand the silence no longer, he turned to his friend, "I know you don't want to talk, but this dead silence is starting to freak me out."  
  
Mike let off a harsh laugh, "Dead silence?" He pointed around at the dead bodies that happened to be in sight. "Look around you, this town, Hell this whole area is one big graveyard."   
  
Earl was about to reply when his ears picked up a foreign sound. "Mike, listen."  
  
The other teen stopped and tried to pick up the sound his friend had noticed. A faint cry appeared to be coming from some distance to their right. Pointing off towards where the sound appeared to be coming from, Mike suggested, "It appears to be coming from over there. Let's go take a look."  
  
Mike and Earl sprinted towards the cry and soon found themselves in front of the Georgia town's many houses of worship, in this case, the local Catholic Church.  
  
In times of disaster or imminent threat, people will often go to their church to make peace with whichever god they believed in and Saint Oliver was no exception. The sanctuary was filled with dead bodies of those who sought safety within the hallowed walls. The pews were filled with men, women, children, both single and with their families. But alas, the Superflu still claimed them. Many of these people had brought their children with them to the church, never to leave.   
  
Both teens held cloths to their mouths and noses in a vain attempt to keep out the stench of death. They quickly moved from the back of the room to the alter, checking each row for any sign of life. Earl shook his head and commented, "There's nobody alive in here. Where did that cry come from?"  
  
Mike was about to reply when another cry broke the silence. He turned to face his friend and both said, "Outside." Without another word the two ran outside. They followed the crying until they were at the entrance to a nearby playground. There on the playground were seven children, the oldest being no more than ten years old. One girl, a pretty black haired child, sat with her back against the fence sobbing. Another red haired five-year old was curled up on a bench, staring off into space.   
  
  
  
Taking in the scene, Mike turned to Earl and said, "You know we can't leave them alone out here."  
  
Earl nodded, "Yeah, let's take them to the ranch." They were entering the playground when the lanky teen spotted a figure in religious garb, still showing signs of life, on a bench overlooking the playground. Pointing towards the figure, he told his companion, "One of the sisters is still alive, we need to check on her."  
  
Mike nodded and followed his friend over to the dying nun. The black haired woman opened her eyes and in a labored breath and pointed towards the children, "Their parent's brought them here while they made their peace with God. Father O'Brian asked me to take them away from the dead and dying, but it won't be long before I'll be forced to leave them as well."   
  
Mike pulled out bottled water he had carried in a pocket and offered it to the sister. The woman continued, "The Lord is calling me home but he's been patient enough to wait for someone who can take over protecting the children."  
  
Earl tried to comfort the woman, "Don't talk, save your strength."  
  
Strength seemed to return to the woman's face, "I'm dying. There's no way around it but at least I can see that the children be taken care of when I'm gone. I sense that you are up to the challenge. Take them with you and see that they are safe."  
  
Something clicked in Mike's head as he knelt beside the woman, "Sister, as God is my witness, I will see that your children find safe homes. I promise you."  
  
The nun smiled and closed her eyes. Her chest rose twice then stopped. Earl turned towards the playground where the seven young children played or sat. He turned back to his friend, "Erica is going to enjoy this little surprise."  
  
Mike placed his hand on Earl's shoulder, "I gave my word that I'll see them safe and I intend to keep it. You know as well as I that Gramp's ranch has more than enough room and supplies for an extra seven young children." As the two walked over to the gate, Mike pointed out, "Besides, helping those kids will take our minds off this nightmare we have been forced into. It will be good for use in the long run."  
  
"Maybe so, maybe so."  
  
+++  
  
Western Elm Tree Ranch   
  
Snellville, Georgia  
  
Nobody said a word as the two teens led the children to the ranch. It took some serious talking to get all of the children to come with them. Two of the children, a pair of six year old twin brothers made it clear that they weren't leaving their parents. The little girl, Tina Reilly, who had been sitting catatonic on the bench, had to be gently moved to her feet.   
  
Neither the rustle of branches, swayed by the wind, nor the chirp of birds broke the silence that hung over the dead city. The next hour felt like an eternity as the group turned up the road that led to the house. Mike turned to his lanky companion and whispered, "I still say it feels like we're walking in a cemetery."  
  
Earl rebuked his friend, "Don't say it so loud. We don't want to make a big deal of it in front of the kids". He looked at the street sign and noticed that they were getting close to the ranch, "That's because it is. We're almost there why don't you announce our presence so that we don't end up getting shot."  
  
Mike looked to the children, then back to the ranch house, "Good idea. Stay here with the little ones and make sure they don't get into anything." Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the front door. Upon reaching the door, Mike yelled out "Thunder!"   
  
The front door slowly opened and out walked a teenage girl. Dena took one look at her friend before lowering her rifle and responding, "It's about Flash-ing time."   
  
From the front lawn, Earl gave the girl a sheepish look, "Well we ran across some more survivors at the Catholic Church. A dying nun asked us to take care of the children"  
  
Dena took a good look towards Earl and recognized his companions for the first time. Walking past Mike, she began talking to herself, "Shit let me take a look at them." The girl walked up to the nearest child, a blonde haired girl who couldn't be any older than nine and crouched down, "You kids look like you could use something to eat. Why don't you come with me and I'll get you some cool aid and supper." The pain of their losses still weighed heavily on the children and they meekly followed the teen inside.  
  
Something is not right. Erica should be out here to meet us, not Dena. thought Mike. The teen looked around and asked David, who had just walked out, "Where's Erica?"  
  
David had sorrowful look as he replied, "Burning Gramps."   
  
The impact of this latest revelation began to sink. Finally, Mike shook his head and asked him, "Oh Shit, how's she taking it?"  
  
"She's keeping her 21's birthday promise to her grams." responded David.  
  
Earl thought for a moment, "You don't mean?"  
  
"Yup so far it's only the Jack Daniels, but I got a feeling she not going to stop at that.  
  
Mike walked over to his friend, "You want me to talk to her?" As he got closer, he noticed the faint smell of liquor on his breath. "It smells like you've also been drinking."  
  
"I only had one shot with her cause she didn't want to have her first drink alone." Nodding towards the back, he continued, "She didn't want any help an hour ago but she might now. Just be careful she verbally lashed out at Dena, sent her away crying. "   
  
Mike looked first to Earl than back to David. I know she's hurting but we don't have time for this crap. His anger rising Mike replied, replied, "Yeah we are all hurting. Hell I just lost my mom who was the most important person in my life and you don't see me lashing out at my friends." The teen took a deep breath to calm him self down, "I'll go talk to Erica."   
  
Earl noticed the strain in his friend's eye and motioned for him to hold on a moment. "I see that look in your eyes; you're about inches from blowing up yourself. Don't go off on Erica, you will only end up hurting each other and say something both of you will regret later."  
  
Mike sighed, "Okay I'll go easy on Erica. But we have young children who need all of us being cool headed and sober. We have to face it, we're the adults now."   
  
David placed his hand on the teen's shoulder getting him to hold up, "Yeah but remember we aren't at our own homes to be reminded of the emptiness she is."   
  
Mike went around back to the spot where his friend is kneeling over a freshly dug grave, an empty bottle of whisky at her feet. He walked over to her and softly asked, "How are you holding up?"   
  
"I ant .... holding anything uuuup" Erica said with a hick up.   
  
Mike grabbed hold of Erica and helped her up. In a soothing voice, he offered, "Here, why don't you let me fix you some fresh coffee?"  
  
"NO!!!" She yelled back as she pulled away from him. "I have...." her sentence trailing off as she fell to the ground moaning... Seconds later, she lost what was ever she had eaten beside the grave.  
  
Mike just shook his head, Looks like I have to be the leader and keep a cool head or we won't last long. the teen crouched once again beside the girl, "Erica, you have to be strong. Gramps wouldn't want to see you like this. Besides we have little kids here that need us to stay together for them."  
  
"Fine!" She said after she wiped her face. She attempted to get up but she was not used to any liquor consumption, much less the amount she had just consumed. A wave of dizziness washed over her and she collapsed on the ground.  
  
Mike picked her up and helped her to the house. "You have to be strong, we all have to. Don't think for one minute you're alone in your grief. There's nothing I would like better than crawl into a bottle and let the world go to hell. But I can't. I promised mom the I would live and the nun that I would protect the children. Not to mention look out for the rest of you."  
  
"That was HIS JOB!!" Erica cried as she pointed to her grandfather's grave. "NOT YOURS!!"   
  
"Well, I just got handed the baton and I'm going make sure that I live up to Mom and Gramps wishes."   
  
Mike continued his talk, "He did good so far and remember your gramps was paranoid enough to make sure that if he wasn't around you would be ready. So don't let him down. You are ready."  
  
Erica looked back to her friend, her familiar strength returning to her eyes. "Your right, but give me a little bit more time." Mike looked at her the concern showing on his face. She held up her hand to ward off the oncoming reply. "I just want to do one more thing that I promised to do with my grandfather. So give me some time alone."   
  
Mike gave her a hard, but caring look, "How much time you need?"  
  
Erica looked back to the grave, her voice beginning to crack, "Just enough to sing the national anthem."  
  
Mike nodded and smiled, "Okay, just let me get some ear plugs first. You know how your singing reminds me of someone torturing a cat."   
  
Erica gave him a small smile than smacked him softly on the back of the head.  
  
Mike held up his hands, "Okay, I'll be waiting in the house. We need to have a meeting to see what we are going to do next."  
  
Erica couldn't help but take one parting shot, "Okay... don't make coffee.. have Dena do it."  
  
Mike gave his friend a look of disgust and shouted, "HEY!" as he walked off feeling a little better knowing that jokes where Erica's way of dealing with the pain and healing.   
  
+++  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Note: Chapter 2: That Others May Live (Part2) will see the teens decide what to do, get equipped for their journey and leave the cemetery, once known as Metro Atlanta and eventually wind up in Middle Earth. Who knows what toys, the teens get hold of and how they use them. In any case, it will be a blast. So sit back and enjoy this ongoing journey to world of JRR Tolkien. I want to give a special thanks to Erica who continues to help with the dialog and keep this story on track. 


	3. Chapter3: That Others May Live Part2

"Currahee"  
  
by The Merry Prankster  
  
Chapter Three: That Others May Live (Part2)  
  
Western Elm Tree Ranch   
  
Snellville, Georgia  
  
2130 hours  
  
July 15, 2000  
  
Dena looked up from the counter as the back door closed. She had already begun making the coffee as soon as David told her that Mike was going to have a talk with Erica. The teenager waited until the boy was in the kitchen before asking, "How is she?"  
  
Mike had been lost in thought as he entered the ranch house. What am I doing here? How am I ever going to watch over everybody? He didn't hear Dena at first and she had been forced to repeat herself a little louder. Finally, he looked up and replied, "She's going to be fine. I was going to ask you to fix the coffee but it looks like you beat me to it. How are the children doing?"  
  
The girl put the pot back into the coffee maker and pressed the start button. Leaning back against the sink, she answered, "David and Earl have the children downstairs in the game room. Turns out Gramps has a Playstation 2 set up down there as well as a DVD player so half the kids are watching Disney and the others are playing Mari Brothers."  
  
Mike walked over to the fridge and pulled out a Root Beer. Taking a long drink, he said, "Erica will be back in a couple of minutes. We need to get everybody together and figure out just what we are going to do when it's safe to be out and about."  
  
"Here, you watch the coffee. I'll go tell David and Earl to meet us in the living room," said the girl as she left the kitchen.  
  
The boy just stared at her before sitting down at the kitchen table and finishing off his drink.  
  
+++  
  
Thirty minutes later the teens gathered in the living room to discuss what to do next. The little kids were not happy at the thought of being left alone and insisted on being with the big kids. David turned to Mike and voiced his objections, "What we have to discuss shouldn't be said in front of the little kids. This is way above their heads."  
  
Erica disagreed and let him know why, "Look David, those kids have already seen as much death as the rest of us. They are going to be affected by our decision and they have a right to be here."  
  
Mike waited a minute a more before bringing the meeting to order and bring up the first point, "Okay now that everybody's here. We need to decide what to do next. It won't be long before we're the only people left alive in the immediate vicinity."   
  
Dena sat a six year old boy on her lap, suggested, "We should check for more Survivors."  
  
Thinking about Dena's suggestion, Erica quietly said, "Not right away." A loud belch erupted from her mouth and she quickly turned away, embarrassed.  
  
Earl propped himself against the entertainment center, "It's too dangerous to go looking for survivors. One of the last reports Dan the Man made before going off the air talked about gangs of diseased rioting and basically attacking anybody who looked well. Even if we go out armed to the teeth, I would not want to risk it."  
  
"Earl is absolutely right about that," confirmed David. "I caught the same broadcast. Dan was coughing real bad and let everybody know he had the Superflu and was dying. So lets do as Earl suggests and lie low for a while."  
  
The others agreed that he had a point and turned to the next item on the agenda. It was up to David to bring it up and asked, "Okay, so who should lead this motley crew?"  
  
Mike had Erica sit on the couch while he handed her a steaming cup of coffee. Earl nodded in Mike's direction and said, "I suggest having Mike take the lead. He's done well leading us in Paintball and ROTC."   
  
Enrique Linsey, a nine year old Hispanic boy, crawled over to Mike and asked, "What is ROTC?"  
  
Earl held up his hand and told Mike, "I'll answer that question." The teen turned his attention to the nine year and answered, "ROTC stands for Reserve Officer Training Corps. It's kinda like a club where we big kids get a taste of what it's like to be in the Army."  
  
"And we get to learn how to be leaders and have fun, "added David.  
  
  
  
Mike had not been paying attention to what his friend was saying. Instead, he was focused on helping Erica get situated. He did catch the last part of what Earl was saying and began protesting, "Look guys I don't know about this..."   
  
"Excuse me." Erica said than continued, "I agree with Earl. For the simple fact gramps already told me he'd be the best to take charge."  
  
Mike took a deep breath to steady him, "Okay guys then you will have to listen to me like during those paintball games. For now, lets hold up here for a couple of weeks and then we should plan on getting to Colorado."  
  
David looked confused, "Why Colorado? What's there?"  
  
One of the little kids, a ten-year old red haired girl named Mara overheard the discussion and stood up. "Um, excuse me? As I was telling Mike, I was messing with your radio,"  
  
David shook his head "Don't bother, all the stations are off the air."   
  
"But I heard some guy talking about people coming to some place named Boulder. Said everybody was welcome"   
  
Mike looked to Erica, "What do you think?"  
  
Erica thought about it for a moment before nodding, "Sounds like we stock up to move out. But I agree with you, we should wait a week or two. I heard that same broadcast that Earl mentioned and we should lay low till the storm passes by."   
  
Mike stood up and walked to the door, "Okay we hold up for about two weeks. That should be enough for the sick to die off. Fort McPherson is just south of town. Now the base doesn't have any major fighting units staying there. But I did hear that some of the Infantrymen from the Third Infantry were being based out of there while they patrolled Atlanta. So, there should be some serious hardware out there for the picking."  
  
Erica began thinking back to what Gramps had told her. "That reminds me... Gramps thought that we might have to move out so he has a surprise there waiting for us," she said after taking a sip of warm dark liquid  
  
Mike held open the back door and gave her a bow, "Well let's go take a look."   
  
Erica moved in front of him, "Let me go first"  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Gramps has a special pass word that I don't want you hearing."  
  
"Why"  
  
"HMPH... Because it's a nick name my mother gave me and it's embarrassing   
  
Mike, "Okay"  
  
The teens got up to follow Erica out when Dena felt someone tugging at her sleeve. Looking down, she noticed ten year old Alyssa Macray motioning her to lean over. In a quiet voice, the teen whispered, "What do you want?"  
  
A visibly embarrassed girl whispered, "I have this really bad tummy ache and   
  
I noticed that I was bleeding when I used the bathroom before coming to the living room."  
  
Recognizing the signs, the teen stood up and told the others, "You guys go without us. There's something I need to help Alyssa with and before you ask it has to do with girl stuff."  
  
The boys had been listening to her explanation when he answer sank in. Earl and Mike quickly took a step back. Mike held up his hand as he realized what she was talking about, "That's fine. You don't have to say another word. We'll go see what Erica wanted to show us while you two take care of that problem. Bye."  
  
+++  
  
Mike, David, and Earl followed Erica out to a heavily protected garage about a hundred yards away from the barn. The other children had decided to stay in the main house and watch a movie so the teens were alone. Erica leaned over to speak into a receiver mounted near the door. Within seconds, a red light that had been above the door flashed to green and the door shot open.  
  
The boys looked at each other as the automatic lights came on within the room. Erica stuck her head out and asked, "Well are you guys going to wait out there all night or are you coming inside?"  
  
With a shrug, Mike set foot in the garage. Earl and David were close by and had to stop suddenly to keep from running their friend over. A visibly irritated Earl asked, "Why did you stop like that? Do you want to get run over?"  
  
Mike didn't reply but silently pointed to the spot where Erica was busily removing the tarp from some kind of tracked vehicle. The vehicle's body was square in shape, measuring four feet from to bottom, side to side, and front to back. Jutting from the vehicle's front was a machine gun, mounted on a ball joint that allowed for a decent field of fire. The sides of the green painted vehicle were covered with tie down racks and other places for hanging things.   
  
The teenage girl walked over to a bench and picked up some kind of remote that looked similar to the control to a model airplane. At the press of a button, two hatches on the top opened up and solar panels extended into the sky. Erica began explaining what they were witnessing. "Guys, as you know, Gramps was a weapons developer at Martin Marietta and had been working on some new remote piloted vehicles for the Army. When the crap with the Superflu started going down, he managed to bring back this prototype to work on it until things got back to normal. As we now know, it will never get back to 'normal' so here we are. This is the M.A.P., a recon/ light cargo vehicle." Pointing towards the solar cells, she continued, "As you can see the vehicle is powered by batteries and uses solar cells to recharge the batteries. So we don't have to worry about running out of gas. Also, being tracked it can move through most terrain."  
  
The boys began fanning around the MAP, examining it in detail. Earl stopped at the front and pointed towards the machine gun. "I see Gramps managed to install a M-60 machinegun for self defense. How much ammo does it carry?"  
  
Erica began looking through some papers on a nearby clipboard, "According to Gramp's notes, the MAP can carry four hundred rounds in an internal ammo bin. Oh, the weapon is also linked to the onboard sensors and be set to automatic or be controlled through this remote."  
  
Looking over the vehicle, Mike observed, "Based on the size, I'd say this thing doesn't have any internal storage."  
  
"You're right, the motor, batteries, central processing unit, sensors, and weapons package pretty much fill up the interior," confirmed the girl. "However, there are tie down racks on top and sides for rucksacks and other cargo. Plus, if you look towards the rear, you can see that there is a trailer hitch. Gramps was thoughtful enough to build three trailers before he passed away. If I didn't know better, I'd say he knew we'd be leaving soon."  
  
Mike noticed the tears beginning to form in the girl's eyes and quickly put his arms around her shoulder, "You know he believed in being prepared for anything. Thanks to his foresight, we will be able to be better organized for the upcoming trip."  
  
Erica rubbed her eyes, clearing away any tears, "I know, it's just so hard thinking that I will never hear his voice again."  
  
Earl and David joined their friends. Earl answered, "Trust me, Gramps lives on in your heart and if I know the old guy, he's watching over us from whatever post God has assigned him."  
  
"Thanks guys. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here…" A loud beeping noise interrupted Erica's talk and she raced over to a display. "Without looking up she reported, "We have a security breech on the North side."  
  
Earl and Mike looked to each other and without a word picked up their rifles and chambered live rounds. As the two began walking out the door, Earl paused, "Mike and I will check and see what's going on. You two get back in the house and make sure the kids are safe."  
  
Erica and David nodded and the girl yelled out for her friends to wait a minute as she threw something at them. "CATCH! Those are radios set to the house secure frequency. I'll be in Gramp's office monitoring the situation. Keep in contact."  
  
"Don't worry, we will," assured Mike as they left to investigate.  
  
+++  
  
The moon crept out from behind a cloud and bathed the area with an unearthly glow. Both boys kept behind bushes and trees as they carefully made their way to where the breech had been reported. Earl tapped his friend on the shoulder and motioned for him to get down. "That break should be just up ahead. One of us should stay behind and provide any covering fire should that prove necessary."  
  
"I agree. Since you're the best shot, I'll go check the fence." Mike began to get up but paused to say one last thing to his buddy, "I'm counting on you. If anything happens warn Erica and the others."  
  
"Will do."  
  
+++  
  
That part of the security fence cut across a wooded part of the property. The area around the fence itself had been cleared to about twenty yards on either side. Mike moved as close as he could without leaving the cover of the trees and tried to examine the fence. He quickly spotted the problem, at some point; a heavy tree limb had fallen and came to rest on the fence, shorting out that section. There were sparks shooting around the branch and Mike keyed his radio. "Hey Erica, its Mike, I found the problem. Apparently a branch has fallen on the fence. I need you to cut power to this section while I clean up the mess."  
  
From the other end, Erica answered, "Will do. Let me know when you guys are finished. I don't like being exposed like this."  
  
"Agreed," confirmed the teen. He looked back to where his buddy was waiting and motioned for him to come to his position. Together, they waited for the sparks to die down. Not taking and chances, Earl picked up a nearby branch and chunked it at the fence. When nothing happened, he turned to his companion, "It's safe."  
  
Mike put on a pair of heavy gloves and removed the branch. The crack of a snapping twig ripped through the air causing him to dive for cover. Earl noticed the commotion and called out, "What's going on?"  
  
Mike raised his rifle to his shoulder and pointed towards where the sound had originated. "I heard something," he responded. He listened and could make out the faint sounds of something approaching. The boy was ready to shoot when he recognized the creature coming out of the woods. "Hold your fire," ordered the boy. "It's only a dog."  
  
Earl watched as his buddy got up and approached the animal. What the hell does he think he's doing? That dog could be wild and dangerous.  
  
Mike stopped a short distance from the dog and kneeled down. He could see that the dog had not been fed for some time. Looks like the dog got away when it's owner died thought the boy. He held out his hand and in a soft voice called out, "Come here girl. That's it."  
  
The dog wearily looked at the teen then slowly approached him. She began sniffing at the outstretched hand. Without a sound, the dog got closer and began letting the boy scratch her head. Mike smiled and said, "I don't know how you survived but you want to come with me?" The dog responded with a quick lick of the tongue.  
  
Mike was about to get up when three little balls of fur shot out from the underbrush and began jumping around him. Earl had watching the scene and finally walked over to his friend. "Why don't you climb over and hand the dogs to me?" suggested the teen.  
  
Mike nodded and climbed over the fence. He quickly picked up the first puppy and handed him to his friend. Within a few minutes all four animals were safely across. Earl grinned and mentioned, "I can't wait to see the look on the other's faces when we bring back out survivors."  
  
Mike smiled, "I can deny that. I bet the children will be especially happy to see the puppies. I know they will be happy to see them."  
  
"You are right about that," confirmed his friend. Earl quickly established contact with the house, "Erica, the breech has been sealed. You can restore power any minute now."  
  
"Roger," confirmed Erica. "I'm restoring power now. See you when you get back, Erica out."  
  
  
  
+++  
  
Earl opened the door and took a deep breath before yelling out, "WE'RE HERE!" From somewhere deep within the house, a voice answered back, "We're downstairs in the 'bunker'. Just lock the door after you and get down here, we have some more planning to do."  
  
Mike looked to his companion and held out his arm, "After you."   
  
Earl nodded and led the way downstairs to the strong room they had christened, 'The Bunker'. Pausing at the door, he informed the others, "We have some visitors."  
  
David looked up from the movie and pleaded, "Don't say you found some more kids."  
  
Dena immediately walked over to the boy and slapped him in the head.  
  
Earl grinned and waited for Mike to come in. The other teen smiled and kneeled on the floor and opened his arms, revealing the three puppies that he had been carrying. The puppies squirmed their way out of his arms and ran over to the children.  
  
"Ooh puppies," squealed Mara, who picked up one of the Irish Setter pups and began hugging it.  
  
Erica smiled as she watched her friend let in what was obviously the mother dog. There was something not right about the dog and the girl walked over to get a better look at her. Her observation confirmed what she had been thinking and she got up to get some dog food for the animals.   
  
Something did not look right. So David also walked over to pet the dogs while examining them. Without stopping, he suggested, "Better add Dog Food to the list of things we're going to get from Wally World."  
  
Dena could not hold back the wise crack, "David you're hungry? I thought you just ate."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
The children began giggling at the remark. Then everybody began laughing harder at David's shout of disgust..  
  
Earl grinned and cracked on his friend, "He resembles that remark"  
  
Erica set down the bowl of food for the dogs and added, "Ahh I wouldn't have insulted the dogs like that."  
  
It was getting pretty late so Mike observed, "And on that note, I think it's time to get the kids to bed."  
  
+++  
  
The next morning, the teens gathered in the living room and continued their discussion about what they should do that day. Mike slowly stumbled from the kitchen, holding a big cup of hot coffee. Earl looked up from his book and observed, "Well look what the cat drug in."  
  
Mike snarled, "They should outlaw mornings, especially during the summer. Dena and Erica will be coming in as soon as they finish feeding the little kids."  
  
"How did it go last night?" asked Earl.  
  
Mike plopped into a easy chair, "Well some of the kids couldn't sleep alone. They were too afraid of waking up by themselves. Erica and Dena both had a couple of the real little ones sleeping with them. I slept on an air mattress in the bunker with the other three. The puppies also stayed the night downstairs, mostly curled up with one of the kids."  
  
"Well at least we got through the night."  
  
"Yes we did."  
  
+++  
  
Twenty minutes later Erica, Dena, and the others joined the boys in the living room. They immediately turned to going out on a supply run to Wally World that morning. While they were making out their list of needed things, Dena remarked that the kids needed clothes of their own.  
  
"What?" asked David.  
  
Erica nodded, "There is nothing those kids can wear within the house. Every stitch of clothing is too big for them. Besides, the clothes they are wearing are beginning to smell."   
  
David turned to Earl and asked him, "What is it with women and shopping?" The teen was answered with a well placed slap upside the head thanks to Dena.  
  
Mike could not help but add his two cents and added, "It's in there genes. It's part of a females natural instinct to being in a mall."  
  
Erica leaned back in her chair and mentioned that they will need a supply of female stuff as well.  
  
Mike put his hands over his ears, "That is way too much information"  
  
Earl shared a look of disgust with his friend, "EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW"  
  
David simply took another sip of coffee and answered in a quiet tone, "Well a leader show know the supplies that are needed."  
  
"Hey why aren't you grossed out?" asked Earl.  
  
"I had sisters"   
  
Mike shook his head, "Getting back on track, "It's to dangerous to go as one big group so three of us should go while the others stay behind with the kids."   
  
The teenager waited for the boys to agree before continuing, "I'll get the sizes for the kids and make a list of possible necessaries for them. That way the kids can stay here. Erica should go with you. I am sure none of you want to get the female supplies."   
  
Mike nodded, "Okay, Walmart is about a two hours walk from here, we had better take the bikes and attach trailers. We should also consider taking any extra food that won't spoil."  
  
Erica shook her head and countered, "The bikes we have won't be able to pull any kind of trailers. They just aren't equipped for that kind of job. Thos four wheelers that Gramps stored in the garage are equipped with trailer hitches and there's enough gas in the storage tanks to give us a couple months of use."  
  
"So it's decided that. Erica, Earl, and I will make the supply run to Wally World while David and Dena watch the little kids." The three teens had reached the back door when Mike remembered something and shouted back, "Be sure to let the dogs out. They haven't been out since last night and they need to go."   
  
+++  
  
A couple hours later the teens drove their four wheelers past the empty shops and restaurants lining Highway 124. There were several cars sitting in the middle of the highway. Some were empty while others retained the bodies of their passengers. Finally, after a thirty-minute ride, they neared their destination.  
  
Earlier that day, Erica had led the two boys out back over to the four wheelers. Together, they quickly hooked up the trailers to the hitches in back and were driving to the fabled Wal-Mart Superstore that had been recently built along Highway 124.   
  
Mike led the trio into the parking lot and turned to Earl who had just pulled up beside him. "Something doesn't feel right about this place."  
  
Erica paused and examined the storefront in detail. Strangely, the store appeared to be completely intact with not a speck on the glass, much less any major damage. The teen put her vehicle in gear and drove closer to the building. "That is strange you think that Wal-mart would be a prime target for looting. But the doors are still intact," observed Erica.  
  
  
  
Earl stopped his four-wheeler and reached for a shotgun he had slung over his shoulder, answers, "I know what you mean."   
  
Mike slid the action on his twelve-gauge pump. "Better to be safe than sorry," warned the boy. "Keep your eyes open and be ready to shoot anything that comes after you."  
  
Erica nodded and dismounted her four-wheeler, "Let's keep the mikes open just incase something does happened."  
  
Mike began walking towards the store, taking note of the conditions through the windows, "The lights are still on so there's still power to this area, although I have no idea for how long."  
  
Erica smiled, "Good I got my Gift Card. So we can put gas in the 4-wheeler after we load up. But lets not leave them out here someone might notice them. Remember what Dan the Man said before his final sign off. 'There are still a lot of sick out there and they are attacking anyone who looks healthy."  
  
The news of the gift card struck Mike as being unusual. He looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow, "Do you really think the gift cards are working now or do you think anybody's going to care the way this worlds so screwed up?"   
  
Earl nodded in agreement, "Not only that I seriously doubt the credit card companies are working."  
  
Erica shook her head at the boy's denseness and pointed out, "We wont be able to access the pumps without them remember they are computer operated."   
  
Mike nodded, the girl had a point. He quickly added. "We should also look for alternative pumps in case the power does fail."  
  
  
  
The teens approach the sliding doors but discover that they were still locked up. Never missing chance to cause chaos and mayhem, Earl walked up to the door and motioned for the others to step aside. With a smile, the teen answered, "Don't worry I got a key." With that, he raised his weapon and fired a twelve-gauge slug into the front door.   
  
Erica eyes grew wide as she remembered something her grandfather had mentioned before the plague hit. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said as she stepped next to the wall.  
  
Unfortunately for Earl, the glass had been selected to test the latest shatterproof chemicals that enabled the door to resist a slug at close range. As soon as the weapon fired, the slug ricocheted off the glass into the air. Both boys hit the pavement within seconds of each other.  
  
Erica walked around the corner and informed them of their special treatment. "They made it bullet proof with Gramps stuff 3 months ago." She said with a snicker as she watched both boys hit the deck.   
  
Mike gave her a sheepish grin and began thinking about an alternate method of entrance. He looked around at the parking lot and settled on a nearby pickup truck. With a evil grin, he assured the girl, "Don't worry, I have a plan."  
  
Erica signed in resignation as she reached into her purse. "Mike there is an easier way.." Erica said as she held up a spray can   
  
Mike turned and went, "Huh?"   
  
"Gramps made neutralizer just incase the cops had to go up against his stuff on some nut case. He just never got around to getting it to them."  
  
Earl gave the teen a bow and pointed towards the door, "Then be my guest by all means"  
  
Erica shook the spray bottle then sprayed the glass doors. When she was finished she counted to 10 very slowly. Following those ten seconds, she just barely tapped the window with her fingernail and the glass shattered. With a triumphal smile she told her companions, "Beauty before Boys."  
  
Mike grins and shook his head, "Showoff"  
  
Just inside the door Erica unlocked them then walked back out and mounted her 4-wheeler. With a press on the accelerator, she drove into the building. Stopping, the teen turned back to the two boys and said, "What are you waiting for an engraved invitation?"  
  
Mike and Earl walked their three wheelers in, guns ready. The two caught up with Erica just outside children's wear. Mike turned to the others, "Okay, in interest of safety we keep within line of sight of each other at all times."   
  
"Dena gave you the kid's sizes and know what to get so we'll follow your lead." Earl nodded and told Erica.  
  
"So that mean you guys follow me to the female hygiene isle?" Erica smirked,  
  
Mike shudders, "I said we'll be in line of sight just not too close."  
  
"Wimps... So lets get that first it's the most out of the way." Erica says with a laugh.  
  
Unknown to the three teenagers, there were others within the store and they were not friendly. From inside the security room, an angry dying young man watched the intruders for a minute. Making a mental note as to where they were going, he got up and headed towards the break room to get the rest of his gang.   
  
Earl felt the hairs prick at the back of his neck. "I have a bad feeling about this. Something just isn't right," warned the teen.  
  
Erica turned towards the other boy, "Mike maybe we should have done a security check of the place to make sure it was empty"   
  
Mike nodded, "Well it's too late now. Earl, take point. Erica, stay between us and I'll take the rear making sure nobody sneaks up on us."   
  
Erica decided to make a wise crack and lighten up the tense situation. "Give me one good reason you want me in the middle other than looking at my butt," she teased.   
  
Mike put on a serious look, "How about making sure that one of us can get the supplies without worrying about security."  
  
"Boy can't take a joke," Erica told Earl.  
  
Mike shook his head, "There's a time for joking and a time to get stone cold. This is a time to get Stone Cold."   
  
"Mike you need to calm down and lighten up. You remember what happens when I get to tense."  
  
"I understand. But you're in my hands right now and I can't let anything happen."   
  
Earl agreed, "Lets get the stuff and get out. No need to hang around"  
  
+++  
  
Three Hours Later  
  
From within the store a shadowy figure watched the teen's progress throughout the store. Hmm those kids are going to be tougher than the last group to come through here. If I didn't know better I'd say that they had some military training. Behind him, a dark haired sickly looking youth snarled, "Why are we waiting around?"  
  
Another boy, this one short and fat wheezed, "Yeah let's kill the boys and have some fun with the girl."  
  
Jonas Barkly, the head of security for this store before the plague wiped out the management, grabbed the youth by the throat. "Those kids are like the others. They are armed and from the way they are moving, they must have some training. NO, we wait until the right time."  
  
+++  
  
  
  
Down on the sales floor, the teens continued with their supply run. Stopping in the Children's Department, they paused, finished with their list. Mike looked at the full carts, "Well that's that. Is there anything else we want to try for?"   
  
Earl looked down at his half-full trailer. Noting the available space, the teen suggested, "Maybe would should bring home some goodies because who knows when we'll ever get a chance to have some again."   
  
"Yeah. Not only that, how about a raid on the CD section?" offered Mike.  
  
"Now that you mention it, I could use a little 38 Special or some Metallica. Heck, I love to get the latest Foo Fighters album"  
  
Erica leaned against a rack advertising jeans, nodded, "Chocolate sounds good to me... Plus I am sure the kids would like some munchies..."   
  
The teens make the run past the snack isle and music department loading up on some favorite artists. They were about to head towards the front doors when Mike also began getting a weird feeling that something wasn't right. Turning to the others, he suggested, "How about exiting through the side door?"   
  
Earl added, "Yeah we can unlock those doors from the inside with no problem."  
  
The teens moved towards the side doors where Erica compared the width of the doors to the Four Wheelers. Shaking her head in realization that they would have to use the front doors gave the boys the bad news, "The 4 Wheelers won't fit  
  
Mike snarled, "Damn, looks like it's the front door after all. How many rounds do you guys have?"  
  
Each teen unslung his/her weapon and began checking how much ammunition they were carrying and prepped for the upcoming fight.  
  
Earl checked his weapon, "Four in the mag, one in the chamber"  
  
Erica nodded and checked her gramps desert eagle, "3 mags with one in the chamber."  
  
Mike racks his shotgun and got ready to steer with his left hand. "When I give the signal, Floor it and get the hell out of here."   
  
Something was nagging at the girl's feelings so she took a look around. Finally, she saw what she suspected through one of the many mirrors that had been installed throughout the store to prevent shoplifters. There in plain view were at least two gunmen crouched at the front ready to ambush the teens. "No at good plan the front is blocked with cards and protected by snipers." Erica told then as she glanced up towards the front.  
  
Mike looked at her, "How did you know that?"  
  
"The mirrors above the idiots." Erica answered with a smirk.  
  
"How many do you see? And what are their positions?" Mike questioned as he looks at her as to not give away that they saw them.  
  
"Two snipers so far. One next to door is using a soda pop machine for cover. The second thinks that the lens lab is a good cover place. But I think there is a possible third. I can't spot him yet. It looks like they don't think we know about them. None of them look like they know what their doing so someone else is pulling the strings." Erica replied with another quick glance to the front via another mirror on a wall in the snack bar.  
  
Earl looked up and spotted the blinking red lights, "Uh guys somebody's on the security cameras. One of us will have to take that guy out or the cameras. Your choice"   
  
"I guess that my job because I know the place better than any of you." under her breath says "I hope he or she isn't a survivor." Erica tells them in a whisper.   
  
A plan for taking out the opposition began to form as Mike turned to Erica, "You and Earl take out the camera guy. I'll distract the bozos out front."   
  
Earl gave his friend a look of disbelief, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Mike smiled, "Don't worry, I got a plan."   
  
Erica turned to Mike "They'll know something is up if both him and I both go. "  
  
That's why I'm going to cause a distraction."  
  
"Hey what if these guys are survivors like us? Do we still kill or just detain." Earl than asked the question that was on the back of each of their minds.  
  
Mike picked up some hairspray bottles from a nearby self, responding, "If they got guns and look crazy, shoot to kill. We can't take any chances. If unarmed, we don't shoot until they do something stupid."   
  
Both teens nodded their head and head toward the back and the layaway department. Erica than taps her radio and mentioned, "Mike if you need cover, the 4-wheelers also covered in the same chemicals as the doors."   
  
Mike nodded, and got down and moves quickly to the home appliances. He doesn't get halfway before telling the others, "Wait for my signal before taking him out"  
  
"What's the signal?" Earl asked.  
  
"Dumb Dum question knowing you and him it will be the usual." Erica remarks smile.  
  
"All hell breaking loose." Earl replied with a laugh.  
  
Mike gave the two his best evil grin, "Lets just say you will know when you hear it. Seeya" The teen immediately made a beeline towards the home appliance section of the store.   
  
Within a couple minutes, Mike stood in front of his target. He quickly noted that the microwaves were plugged up and ready to be activated. The teen walked over to the first oven, opened the door and stuffed as many cans that could be fitted. He did likewise to the next ten in line. Taking a deep breath he punched in thirty minutes on the high power setting. Beginning with the one furthest from the other teen's location Mike hit the start buttons on each in succession. The last one started, the teen moved back to the four wheelers. Took cover and waited.   
  
  
  
While in the back Erica and Earl made their way the security room. Erica nodded to Earl as she shakes the same bottle she used on the glass window in front.   
  
Mike checked his weapon one last time and looked down at his watch, "5,4,3,2,........ *BAROOM!!!*   
  
+++  
  
As soon as Erica heard the boom she started spraying the door. Meanwhile, Earl covered her in case any more thugs were present.   
  
The two guys at the front looked at each other and began running towards where the explosion occurred. Mike waited for them to run past before rising up, he gave a sharp whistle to get their attention.   
  
The two stopped their tracks and spun around to face the grinning teen who happened to be pointing a nasty shotgun in their direction. The boy shook his head and said, "Well, you got two choices. The first lets you walk away alive. The second, well, it doesn't"  
  
The baddie inside asked his companion, "Does she really think a bottle of hair spray will get her in here? Some women are so dumb."  
  
After Erica finished, she counted to 10 and than stepped to the side and kicked the door. It shattered as she yelled, "KNOCK KNOCK SHIT HEAD!"   
  
+++  
  
With a snarl, the two raised their weapons and advancing on the teen. Their blood shot eyes promised a hard death for their quarry should they catch him. Mike quickly fired a shot that knocked the first thug off his feet. A spreading pool of red and lack of movement showed that he was no longer a threat. The other thug quickly closed the distance and was on the teen before he could finish chambering the round. Thinking fast, Mike thrust the but of his shotgun into thug #2's face, shattering his nose. Without a thought, He swung the shotgun around and fired a second shell into the thug's chest.   
  
  
  
With both thugs taken out, Mike keyed his microphone, "Tango Down."  
  
+++  
  
Baddie inside security system cursed, "HOW THE FUCKING HELL!" While outside Earl spotted a baddie coming down the haul from the break room with a gun aimed at them.  
  
"Mike, don't forget about the Third." Erica radios back to him while she stays off to the side when the main bad guy inside started shooting out the door. Earl quickly took out the baddie at the end of the hall before the guy could get off a round.  
  
+++  
  
Mike didn't bothering answering his friend as he crouched down and began stalking the remaining Tango, hiding behind the camera stand. The third thug began to get nervous about not hearing back from his buddies. Giving off a growl, he lept from behind the wall only to face a smiling teenager.   
  
Erica told the creep inside, "Ok YOU SON OF BITCH.. I was going to give you a chance. But now it's war." Without another word, she tossed in the half empty bottle down just inside the door enough that she could see it. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" She used her gramp's Desert Eagle to shoot the bottle causing it to explode. The teen covered her face just before it went off. Earl looked back at what she was doing and dove behind a filing cabinet. With a loud bang, the bottle exploded spreading shards of glass and thick smoke throughout the room.  
  
+++  
  
Meanwhile at the front of the store the third ambusher was being taken care of. Mike waited for the thug to clear the wall before shaking his head, saying "Uhn, uhn, uhn," A smaller blast echoed through the store as the twelve gauge shell smammed the guy into the wall, a streak of red marking his progress down the wall.   
  
Not giving it a second thought, the teen reported, "Tango Down" Making sure that thug #3 was no longer a threat, Mike moved back towards the security room. Pausing before turning around the corner, he shouted out "THUNDER"   
  
From the other side, Earl yelled back the correct countersign, "FLASH!"  
  
+++  
  
The two teens met outside the security are where Earl motioned for Mike to stop. Waiting for an explanation, Mike listened as the other teen told him, "It be just a few minutes Erica is busy." Moving off towards the sales floor, the teen added, "I am going to watch Erica's back still not sure if there is anymore out there so be careful."   
  
Mike slowly approached, being extremely wary, nodded and took up position. He heard screaming as he approached the Layaway doors. Pausing, he pulled out his radio and called his friend.   
  
"Erica, You okay in there?" Mike asked with the radio.  
  
Earl was not far away and answered Mike's question, "She's busy reliving what she did to the football team on what looks likes to be the main Tango."  
  
Mike shook his head and went back to guard position, thinking to himself. "And I thought what she did to the football team was bad but this guy must be hurting worse."   
  
On the other side of the room, the girl conducted her interrogation. She quickly used several roundhouse kicks to the guys face, gut and legs before he can react. When he did take a swing at the girl, she blocked and locked his punch as she twisted his arm behind him and began to kidney punch him. She than asked, "Ok BOZO! How many more of you are there?"  
  
The thug proved to be stupid and refused to answer. She then twisted his fingers and started breaking them, one by one.  
  
Mike began looking bored and yelled out, "Are you finished yet?"   
  
Earl looked towards the door, replying, "He's refusing to answer Erica question about how many more are out there."  
  
"Okay then"  
  
+++  
  
After about 10 minutes of her asking the same question over and over, he finally answered. "There are 3 up front 2 in back and that includes myself."   
  
"Looks like we are all clear," Earl announced to Mike.  
  
Mike sat down and shook his head and pointed to the crackling blaze at the back of the store, "Lets get out of here. The fire in back is starting to spread."   
  
The two teens waited for their friend to come out. The door opened and Mike watched as Erica began moving towards them. Time seemed to slow down as the boy watched Erica blow the thug's brains all over the floor. His eyes grew wide as he watched her swing the gun in his direction. He threw himself after she mouthed for him to duck. Another shot splits the air as Erica took out the woman coming out of the fitting room with a shotgun.   
  
  
  
Both Earl and Mike stared at the girl in shock. The teen paused to tell them, "I hate liars!" before resuming her walk to the front door.  
  
Mike grabbed her shoulder and screamed, "WHAT just happened?"   
  
"The bastard lied! I repeat he LIED!!" Earl informed him in a warning voice.  
  
Mike noted the increasing thick smoke in back. He turned to his friend who had just walked out of the layaway doors, "In any case we need to get the hell out of here if you don't want to burn!"   
  
"Head them up move them out." She replied as she put on her helmet and headed for the front door.   
  
The teens quickly made their way out of the store just as the flames began reaching the front areas. Mike pauses, looks back and starts singing the chorus of "Burning Down the House"   
  
+++  
  
The three teens drove back to the ranch house in silence. Dena had just finished feeding the children and was shocked to see her friends dragging themselves in. The teen walked up to them and said, "You guys look like shit! Leave the 4 wheelers here. I'll have David and the kids unload them."  
  
Earl got off his bike and pointed towards the loaded trailer, "Don't the kids need clothes first?"  
  
Dena shook her head, "While you were out, I put them all in t-shirts following their showers. They were fine until their cloths were finished washing." She began walking back inside, yelling back. "Dinner is waiting for you."   
  
  
  
Once she had the three sitting down and eating, Dena asked them what happened at the store. The three teens looked to one another for a few minutes. Finally, Mike told her everything. When he got to the part of taking out the thugs, Dena began getting angry and told them what she thought about her friends killing people without concern as to whether or not they were survivors.   
  
Mike couldn't take it any longer and banged his fist on the table. "HEY, I gave them the chance to back off but they advanced with drawn weapons. It was either them or us and I place more value on my skin."  
  
Earl took another bite of hamburger, "Plus they made it easier from them because from the looks of them they were dying anyways."  
  
Dena sat down, her anger replaced by concern for her friends, "I am more worried about Erica's emotional state and how she was so easily able to kill them."   
  
Erica snorted, "Don't kid. I did what had to be done and the S.O.B. still lied. That little lie could have cost us one of our own."  
  
Mike walked to the back and stared out a window, deep in thought, "You know that was combat. It's either you or the other guy who gets to take a dirt nap." The teen paused for a moment to collect his thoughts, "Plus you don't have time to sit back and think about what could happen. You have to act."   
  
Dena held up her hands and got up, "I know but I am just a little concerned about everyone emotional state with having to kill so lets just put up the security system and stay put for a while like Mike said yesterday. I also suggest we do regular patrols around the Ranch and NO ONE BUT NO ONE is to be away from the House alone."  
  
Earl got up and offered, "I'll take first watch."  
  
Dena shook her head and in no uncertain terms replied, "No. David and I can handle the patrol while you three get some rest. You can have the 10pm-2am watch. I'll have the kids help unload the trails. Pull the 4 Wheelers to the front of the house."   
  
Following dinner the three crawled into the nearest bed and fell asleep.  
  
+++  
  
Western Elm Tree Ranch   
  
Snellville, Georgia  
  
0800 hours  
  
July 30, 2000  
  
The picture presented outside the ranch was a somber one. Many eyes watered at the thought of leaving the place they had called home for the last two weeks. Erica was in even worse shape as she took what could be the last look she would ever have of her grandfather's house. The teen walked over to gramp's final resting place and said her final goodbye while the others waited respectively out front.  
  
Finally, it was time to go and the party set out on their journey to the fabled survivor community in Boulder, Colorado. Prior to leaving, the teens had set up many contingency plans in case they ran into any opposition. As part of the planning, Mike divided them into two teams. Red Team was composed of Erica, David, and Dena. Mike and Earl made up Gold team with Mike being in overall command of the group as a whole.  
  
For the journey to Colorado, Mike took point with Earl. Erica controlled the M.A.P. from the center of their formation with the children and dogs walking alongside. Finally, David took up position in the rear to take care of any following threats. Silently, the group walked through the front gate for the final time. No one said a word. Erica walked under and stopped a few yards ahead. Turning around, she took her last look, tears streaming down her face, before catching up with her friends.   
  
+++  
  
Four hours later the party stood at the front gate of Fort McPherson. Fort McPherson is a military base located within the Metro Atlanta area and is home to some headquarters units. During the last weeks of the plague, the authorities had stationed soldiers from Fort Stewart there to enforce the curfew and stop rioters and looters. Now, for the first time in several days, living people walked the streets. Taking note of the dead MP in the guardhouse, Mike turned to the others and said, "Okay lets make this short and sweet. Dena, you take the kids to the mess hall and get them settled down until we get ready to leave."  
  
He next turned to David, "The Third Infantry troops assigned to patrol Atlanta were based here, so there should be some nice goodies. David, stay with Dena until we get back."  
  
Mike continued, Earl, Erica, you two will be with me. We'll hit the quartermaster and AAFES (Army/Air Force Exchange System) first. They should be nearby. We will need some more Woodland pattern BDUs (Battle Dress Uniforms) in our sizes, Web gear, Packs, Helmets, and anything else we can scrounge."  
  
The other teens nodded in agreement and move out with M.A.P following. Walking down the streets, Erica noticed the uniform light brown color and similarity of the passing buildings. Mike noticed his friend looking around and said, "Most buildings on military bases are built in batches and are referred to by the name of the defense secretary who was in office. You can see some of these buildings date back to World War II. The more recent buildings have the more modern look."   
  
They quickly arrive at one of the buff colored buildings with a sign saying Uniform Store. Earl looks back at his companions and mentioned, "Here we are."  
  
Erica smiled as she began thinking about the goodies, waiting to be picked up, "Oh yeah, Baby."  
  
The teens walked into the store and Mike moved to the packages of Battledress. Noting the sizes, He yelled out, "ERICA, CATCH"  
  
Erica held out her arms, "Come to Momma, Baby."  
  
The teens quickly acquired various items of clothing and moved towards the next stop on their list.  
  
+++  
  
Following trip to the uniform store, the teens turned their attention to acquiring weapons. They assembled outside the quartermaster building and started locating the base armory. To everyone's relief, Earl found a recent telephone listing that had listed the Third Infantry soldiers as staying at a nearby barracks.   
  
Mike pointed to the map and concluded, " We will more than likely find the heavy hardware nearby."   
  
"Let's let David and Dena know what were doing." Erica recommended as she placed extra smaller army clothes in the back on the first trailer  
  
Mike reached up to his throat and pressed a button on the black band surrounding his throat. "David, Dena, we have the clothing, web gear, and camping items and are now moving towards the armory."  
  
"You got it. We just finished feeding the kids I'll try and put them down for a nap. They are pretty tired." Dena explained as she picks up one of the kids out of his food that he had fallen asleep in.   
  
"Roger, Mike out." The teen turned to his companions, "Everything's okay, Dena and David are putting the kids to bed. Let go."   
  
"We're off to see the Wizard." Erica chimed with a laugh.  
  
"Just as long as we don't have to worry about no yellow brick road," smirked Earl.  
  
"I get to be the Tin Man" Mike chimed.  
  
"I am NOT DOROTHY!!" Erica said flat out. "But I could be the Lion."  
  
Mike grinned, "Actually I was trying to decide if we should keep you from water at all costs."   
  
"Nah that's Dena remember her Den Mother Mode that is far worse." Erica stated  
  
Mike nodded, "And on that note, lets get going."  
  
+++  
  
Ten minutes later the teens stood in front of a large beige building. Outside, was a sign identifying it as belonging to the Third Infantry. Mike looked around and quickly spotted another building surrounded by razor wire and a guard post with the mandatory dead guards. The teen pointed towards it, saying, "Looks like we found it, Erica, cover us while we check it out."   
  
"Now I get to check out the butts. Nice views." Erica replied with a smile but than began looking for trouble. The girl watched as her friends moved towards the front door then remembered something. She quickly yelled out to get their attention. "Oh yeah my grams had top secret passes to almost everything on the base so WE DON'T need to blow up anything." She tells them.   
  
Mike shrugged, "Actually, I was planning on lifting the keys off the dead guards." Mike and Earl moved up to the guard shack where Earl took the keys from the dead MP.   
  
The teen tossed the keys to the other as Mike opened the gate and inched inside. The parking lot outside the building still had some Hummers parked outside. Mike walked past them and approached the front door. Taking a moment to see if there were any sounds, he quickly signaled the all clear.   
  
Erica noticed the boys were giving the door some strange looks and yelled out, "Hey guys don't forget you'll need security codes to get pass a few places. Gramps figured we might need them they are load into the M.A.Ps computer. All I have to do is input door number and we'll have access. That's why I said we don't need to blow anything up."  
  
The girl began messing with her remote as she spelled it out to them. "According to this, some of the doors are protected by some special kind of knock out gas if the are accessed wrong." She said as she looked at the map she loaded up from the M.A.P's on board computer.  
  
Mike looked back and motioned for Erica to bring up the M.A.P  
  
"Go ahead and go. Just let me know the door you are at and take these with you just incase." Erica told them as she handed them some gas masks.  
  
Once the vehicle had been moved into place, the teen examined the main door. There was an electronic lock, which required a numerical code. Turning back to the girl, he shouted, "We need the Front door code."   
  
Erica checked the screen. "Code is 55426 than the blue square"  
  
Mike quickly punched in the code. A loud hiss sounded out as if the air was being let out of a tire. The sound was quickly followed by the thud of retracting bars and the door popped open. The teen opened the door a little wider and peeked inside. The lights were still on and the hallway clear. Looking back, he motioned for the others to follow him in.   
  
"Boys just so we don't have what happened at the Wal-Mart happen here let me send in the recon saucer. That is in the M.A.P." Erica suggests  
  
Anyway, Erica pulled out her remote and punched in some coordinates. A hatch on top of the vehicle and out popped a hovering Remotely Piloted Vehicle. The round, saucer shaped RPV flew into the open door and began flying throughout the building. Satisfied, that there were no living guards, Erica gave the all clear   
  
Warily, the two boys entered the tomb-like structure. There were a couple dead bodies in the hallway, but nothing living. Mike walked up to another locked door and slid the card that he had lifted from the dead guard. Another click announced the unlocked door and the teen entered. The room was filled with assault rifles, pistols, machine guns and other heavy hardware. Earl walked over to one section and picked up a M-21 Sniper rifle and sighted down the barrel. Mike nodded in approval to his friend's choice and called back, "It's all clear, you can come in."   
  
  
  
Turning back to the open room, the teen began walking over to the assault rifles stacked up on the other side. He waited for Erica to come in before picking up a M-4 Carbine. "Okay guys, don't go overboard with the neat toys. Choose only those weapons light enough for us to carry a long distance without tiring. So no .50 Cal Brownings or Dragon Anti-Tank missile launchers just yet."  
  
"Don't forget we also have a weight limit so choose wisely." Erica reminded them.  
  
Erica left the two boys in the main armory while she went back and locked themselves in.   
  
"Why did you do that?" Earl asked when she returned.  
  
"Simple, that way we all can load up and we wont has any surprises." Mike answered for her.   
  
Earl nodded and walked over to the boxed ammunition and began setting aside cases of 7.62mm NATO for his weapon."  
  
Mike picked out another M-4 Carbine with a laser pointer on the barrel, Optical sight above the middle, and pistol grips and tossed to Erica. "Hey Erica, catch!" shouted the teen. Turning back to the weapons, the teen began checking his own M-4. Satisfied with his choice, he walked over to the pistol rack and picked a Baretta and slid back the action. "Be sure to pick a backup piece just in case."   
  
Earl slung his rifle and moved to another section. Noting the contents of a series of crates, he called out, "What about grenades?"  
  
Mike yelled back, "Grab as many Frags and Willy Pete (White Phosphorus) you can stuff into the trailers and don't forget the rifle ammo. I figure we can carry at least seven thirty round mags on our persons as well as three mags taped together and loaded on the weapons themselves."   
  
Earl acknowledged the instructions and left the room to go into another part of the building. Opening the door, his eyes grew wide. Jackpot thought the young man. Inside this second room were heavier weapons including machine guns and rocket launchers. Walking over to one interesting piece, Earl yelled back, "Is an M-60 too heavy?"  
  
Walking behind him, Mike noted the shortened barrel and pistol fore grip of the M60E3. He picked up the weapon, testing its weight. "This thing's light enough.   
  
While the two boys were checking out the machine guns, Erica remembered blowing up stumps back on the ranch and called out, "Don't forget the triggers for the C-4."   
  
Mike didn't hear the girl and continued talking to Earl, "Plus the 7.62mm will do a lot of damage. Be sure to get a couple of boxes so we don't have to drag lots of heavy belts everywhere we go."  
  
Earl had listened to what their companion was saying and looked over to Erica, shaking his head, "C-4 may sound neat but none of us has been trained to use it and it's too dangerous for us. Let's stick to the Claymores I saw in the other room, hand grenades and these LAWs. We can stack a few on to of the MAP."   
  
"You may have not been train but gramps let me use it to clear some stumps in the back forty behind the ranch." She informed him with an evil smile. "Plus C-4 is lighter than Claymores and does more damage." She replied.  
  
Mike scowled, "Earl's right. The military grade C-4 is still too risky. Plus space is at a premium. It will be better to load up more 5.56mm and 7.62mm for our small arms. Not to mention grenades and claymores. We don't have space to spare."  
  
"You guys are just no fun." Erica says with a fake pout.  
  
"Besides the Claymores are easier to use. Plus we have both wire and radio detonators. They will be more useful in a combat situation. If we were planning to attack a fortified position, I would agree on the C-4 but we aren't and we're not trained as combat engineers," responded Mike  
  
Earl added, "Plus we may be stretching it by including the M-60. It fires a different round than the M-4 and we will be forced to worry about two types of ammo."  
  
Mike patted his friend on the shoulder, "But the M-60 has a longer ranger and greater stopping power than the SAW. Plus, it does fire a 7.62mm round like your M14 variant. So I think we can deal with the ammo if we keep to our original plan."  
  
BOYS!!! We have a weight limit to deal with take which ever is lighter." Erica told them as she noticed that they are getting close to the limit.   
  
Mike walked out with a pair of 7.62mm ammo cans. Turning to his friends, "We need to spread out the ammo among the various trailers. Each box contains one 100 round belt of 7.62mm. We'll settle on six boxes in the trailers. Since David likes the firepower, He can lug this baby around."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Erica answered.  
  
Earl grinned, "I found a couple boxes so David can walk around with one in the breech and the second on his back."   
  
"Don't put any in the back. Dena will be pissed there any weapons or ammo near the kids." Erica warned. "So the last trailer is off limits for ammo or weapons."  
  
Mike came back out, a pair of M72 Light Antitank Weapon rocket launchers in his arms. Turning to his friends, he ordered, "Grab a couple of these and tie them on top the MAP  
  
The two teens grabbed up a few and load the on the M.A.P. But unknown to the boys Erica had placed 1lb of C-4 in her Jacket, with a handful of remote detonators for them.   
  
Mike motioned for the others to come over. "Here's the plan. Each of us will have a primary weapon and secondary. Stuff as much ammo for both as you can possibly carry. Don't forget the hand grenades and claymores. I want each of us to have at least one claymore per person."   
  
Earl turned around, "Mike, why don't you and me carry a LAW as well."   
  
"I got my Gramps Desert Eagle as my back up. The Japanese Katana up close and personal but I'll use that cut down M-16 you were looking at.   
  
Mike tossed her another M-4, a carbine version of the smaller M-16. "Here you go. It's light enough that you can carry seven mags and not be too heavily weighed down." Earl walked over and placed a tripod into the last trailer. When the other two stared at his choice he shrugged, "Never know when we might need the sustained fire option."  
  
"Just as long as you remember that you need at least a two man crew with the tripod," reminded Mike. Erica finished stowing the last of the ammunition and remembered something that they had missed. "Don't forget the night-vision goggles and rechargeable batteries for them. The M.A.P. has a recharge socket in the back."  
  
Finally as the sky turned orange with the setting sun, the teens got ready to leave the armory. Thinking that they might be back someday, Erica reprogrammed a new code into the security lock and shut the door for the final time. Earl walked up behind her and asked, did you remember the body armor?"  
  
Erica nodded, "Yeah, Mike loaded one set for each of us in the last trailer." They were quickly joined by the third teen that noted, "It's starting to get dark so we need to be heading back to the mess hall. We need to be on the road before ten o'clock tomorrow."   
  
+++  
  
Early the next morning, the teens woke up the children and got ready for their trek out of the southern city. They chose to follow I-20, the main highway leaving towards the west. The air was still, not a breeze rustled the tree limbs. Not a bird could be seen or heard. In fact, the only sound not made by the survivors was the buzzing of flies that nestled among the numerous dead bodies. The road leaving the city was clogged with stalled cars of all makes and the stench of decomposing bodies filled the air. Covering their faces with cloths, the survivors made their slow way out of town.   
  
The congestion got better as they left the city limits. Around the Six Flags exit, the freeway cleared up as did the smell. The teens were able to take in the scenery as they walked on. Central Georgia is heavily wooded and the road was lined with trees, broken by the occasional exit to Douglasville and Villa Rica. They had just passed by the new shopping center in Douglasville when they had the weirdest feeling. It was as if they had passed through one of those science exhibits where the person walked through a wall of air. At least that is what it felt like to the teens. They had just registered that rush of air when Mike noticed that they were on a grassy plain. Since when did Georgia get grassy plains as part of its geography?" thought the teen.  
  
Earl had also noted the changes and was as surprised as the rest of them. Tapping the other teen on the shoulder to get his attention, Earl asked, "Since when did Georgia acquire a large section of grassland?"   
  
David began looking a little concerned, cracked "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."   
  
"No shit." Erica commented as noticed something on the M.A.P's scanners that shouldn't be there. "We got company."   
  
Mike took charge, quickly dropping his pack and raising his weapon, "Red Team take the little kids and hide the M.A.P. behind that outcrop. Erica, it's time to circle the wagons. Once you have them secured, set up a defensive perimeter and hold position until I tell you come out. Gold Team, ON ME!"  
  
The teen motioned for Earl to come up and pointed towards a clump of bushes near yet another outcrop of rocks. "Earl, I want you to take position behind those bushes." The two teens rushed to the bushes and dropped behind the cover. Earl began checking his rifle, getting it ready to shoot if necessary. Through the corner of his eye, the teen watched his companion remove a set of binoculars and began peering the direction of the oncoming contact.   
  
"Do you see anything?" asked the lanky teen.  
  
Mike kept his right hand on his assault rifle as he peered through the binoculars. He could see movement far off. He waited as the specks transformed into three horses. "I've got three horses coming in our direction, riding fast," reported the teen.  
  
"Let me know when I can shoot," responded Earl.  
  
Mike continued watching as the shapes got clearer and he could begin making out details of the approaching riders. "There are four figures riding the horses," responded the teen. "One horse has two riders, the other two one each. Strange thing is that they appear to be dressed for a renaissance fair."  
  
"Renaissance Fair?" asked Earl. "Why would any survivor be riding around dressed for the middle ages?"  
  
"I don't know but what appears to be an old guy in a gray robe is on the white horse. He also has one of those pointed hats like the wizards in Dungeons and Dragons were supposed to where, horse number two has a scruffy white guy wearing some kind of green and I think brown outfit like a ranger. The third horse has a short guy with an axe and a thinner blonde guy with a bow. Primary target will be the guy with the bow, but don't shoot till I say 'Guns Up.' These guys may be friendly."  
  
Something was tugging at Mike's mind as he watched the horsemen approach. I don't know why, but my gut is telling me to trust these guys, thought the teen. Making a decision, he stood up just as the riders got close enough to seen them.  
  
Earl looked on in shock at his friend's apparent loss of sanity. He hissed, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
Holding his M-4 with his right hand, weapon pointing into the air, Mike answered, "I don't know how to explain it. But I have a gut feeling that these guys may be the key in getting the little kids to safety."  
  
  
  
"I hope you know what you are doing," answered Earl as he covered his friend.  
  
+++  
  
The other teens had quickly hidden the children and the vehicle and took up position. Dena was staying with the children while David and Erica set up fighting positions close enough to engage the riders and support their friends. To their horror, they watched as Mike stood up in front of the horsemen."  
  
David put a round into the chamber, sighting his weapon on the riders, turned to Erica, "What the Hell does he think he's doing?"   
  
"Being the psycho nut he usually is." Erica replied, shaking her head in disbelief, as she made the M.A.P. primary weapon target the strangers just incase all hell broke loose.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Authors Note: Well we finally made it to Middle Earth and for those who have seen "The Two Towers," I wonder who those horsemen could be. But, I needed the first three chapters to introduce the characters from Earth and get them ready for their journey to Middle Earth. This Middle Earth version of a 'Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court' takes off in Chapter 4: Rendezvous With Destiny. It is this chapter that the American teenagers meet the fellowship and find themselves involved in the War of the Ring. Expect to see lots of action as they join with the Roharran and journey to Helms Deep.   
  
One thing, for those who want to see American soldiers taking out orcs, Keep this in mind. While a M-16 can engage and take out multiple targets, once the ammo runs out, all you have is an expensive club or short spear with the bayonet attached. Once the ammunition runs out, the low tech army can overwhelm the higher.   
  
There are a few people I wanted to recognize. First, to Erica Marr, I wanted to say I really appreciate all the help you have given with the dialog and ideas for scenes. This story is as much her baby as mine.  
  
Second: Daisy Princess, Yes, I am from the metro area and you will be sure to recognize some of the locals. Glad you liked.  
  
Third, Kurleyhawk2, WesleyTwins Lover1112, xoulblade, and BoromirDefender, Thanks for the input.  
  
Finally, I wanted to thank the others who have been thoughtful enough to review this story. It is those reviews that tell me if I'm on the right track. So for my other readers, take a look and tell me what you think. I am especially interested in hearing which parts you liked and didn't like and why. So keep up those reviews. So as I sign off to write the next chapter I have one question for the readers. Just what the heck is a 'Mary Sue.'? I have heard that term in reference to other stories and just wanted to know what that term meant.  
  
Merry Prankster, out. 


	4. Chapter 4: Rendezvous With Destiny

"Currahee"  
by The Merry Prankster  
  
Chapter Four: Rendezvous With Destiny  
  
One Mile North of Edoras Land of Rohan 1100 hours February 29, 3019 (Middle Earth)  
  
At Gandalf's urging, Aragon, Gimli, and Legolas made haste to Edoras. Two miles out of the Rohan capital, Gandalf motioned for the horsemen to slow down. Aragon, looked at the wizard, "What is the matter? Why are we slowing down so close to our destination?"  
  
The White Wizard looked off to a distant patch of rough ground, covered with shrubbery. Pointing towards the broken terrain, he answered, "We are being watched from that section of rocks."  
  
Legoalas, the elf, looked over to where the wizard had been pointing, "Gandalf is right. I too can hear people hiding behind those rocks. It's as if small children have hidden themselves. But I also hear some faint noise I have never heard before."  
  
Gimli shrugged, "Well then lets go see who these watchers are and what business they have watching us."  
  
Aragon held up is hand to pause his friend, "We do not know if they are friend or foe. However, if Legolas is right and there are small children up there. We cannot in good conscious leave them at the mercies of orc nor foul beast that prowls this land in these dark times."  
  
"So you are saying we should introduce ourselves?" asked the dwarf.  
  
Aragon looked down at his friend and smiled, "Of course." Looking down at the ground, the ranger continued, "Judging from these strange tracks that lead off in that direction, I would say they number no more than twelve young mortals plus some strange cart. If they belong to Saruman, they should be no problem for us to handle. If they are children as Gandalf and Legolas believe, then we must offer them our aid."  
  
"Very well, lets get this over with," grumbled the dwarf. I do not wish to put off our business with the Rohan any longer than I have to."  
  
Legolas turned back to the wizard. Quickly noting his expression, the elf realized, "You know something don't you?"  
  
Gandalf gave his companions a small smile and only replied, "All I can say is that I sense we will find allies who may prove useful in this fight against Saruman and Sauron."  
  
+++  
  
Without another word, the companions rode off towards the outcropping. Right before their arrival, a figure stood up from behind a nearby bush. At first glance, one could tell that this was of the race of Men. But he was not from any kingdom they were familiar with. For one, the boy, for he was not yet a man, was dressed in an unusual tunic and trousers of green, brown, and black. Upon his head was a wide brimmed, floppy hat of the same pattern and he wore a green belt and harness that was covered in pouches and his black lace up boots were nothing they had seen before. Finally, in his right hand was a black weapon of some kind but unknown to all of the companions.  
  
Aragon looked back to Gandalf who answered his unspoken question with a faint nod. He turned back to the strange boy and told his companions, "Wait here until I tell you to come up. I have a feeling that this boy is not one of Saruman's thralls."  
  
+++  
  
The ranger dismounted from his horse so to threaten the boy as little as possible.  
  
+++  
  
Mike waited until the riders were less than twenty yards away before standing up. Holding his weapon in one hand, pointing in the air, he greeted the riders, "Hello, you wouldn't by any chance be able to tell me what land this is?"  
  
Legolas had been able to catch a little of Mike's conversation with Earl and relayed the remarks to the dwarf. Gimli walked up behind Aragon and told the teen, "And you said I look strange."  
  
Mike stared at the short guy, "Look Mister, I don't know who you are but you certainly don't look normal to me."  
  
Legolas and Aragon shared a smile as they listened to the teen's reply. Gimli, on the other hand was not pleased with the response and wanted to teach this child some manners. The dwarf gripped his ax as he approached the teen, "If I were you I would show a little more respect for my elders. You aren't too big to turn over my knee, Boy."  
  
Meanwhile, Erica had left her position and stood beside her friend, her rifle also pointing in the air. "No but he could turn you over his." Erica remarked back as she made it very clear that they wear at the wrong end of a deadly weapon  
  
Aragon and Legolas quickly grabbed their weapons as the other teens stood up from their positions, weapons at the ready. Only Gandalf did not look surprised. In fact, he appeared to have been expecting the others. Taking note of the situation, Gandalf immediately ordered his companions to lower their weapons while Mike calmed his.  
  
Mike took a deep breath and attempted to tone down the confrontation. Turning to the scruffy looking human he introduced himself, "Look, it appears that we started on the wrong foot. Why don't we introduce ourselves before any of us do something that he or she will regret."  
  
"Just let the short shit know the only one who's dissing you is me." Erica replied with a smile  
  
Aragon nodded, agreeing with the boy, "That would be a wise idea, young one. I am Aragon, son of Arathorn." Pointing to the dwarf, "To my right is Gimli, Son of Gloin, and to my left is Legolas son of Thrandel. And last but not least, is Gandalf the White  
  
Mike smiled, "Very well, I am Cadet Lieutenant Michael Wolfe, United States Army, Commanding officer of JROTC Detachment 012. "The young lady mouthing off at your vertically challenged individual is my executive officer Cadet Lieutenant Erica Marr.  
  
"Of Western Elm Ranch", added Erica.  
  
The teen continued introducing his companions, "Hiding behind that bush over there is Cadet Sergeants Earl Beegle, David Sims, and Dena Cain."  
  
The introductions be finished, Mike turned to the others, "Okay guys lower your weapons, I don't want anything going off by accident." At the same time, Aragon motioned for his companions to do the same as Legolas lowered his bow  
  
"I still got them on target with the M.A.P main gun if they try any thing," warned Erica.  
  
Mike walked over to Erica and in a commanding voice, "Erica, stand down. We are in a strange land and these gentlemen may be our only link to civilization. Plus they have been the only grown ups we have seen walking around in the last two weeks."  
  
"As soon as the short shit takes his hand off the knife he's got in his belt."  
  
Mike turned back to the man identified as Aragon. "Would you please ask your companion to remove his hand from his knife? I really do not wish to see a fight break out accidentally."  
  
Gandalf peered at the Dwarf who returned a sheepish look as he took his hand away from his weapon.  
  
"Thank you." Aragon looked back at the teens. They were dressed alike but seemed all so young in his eyes. He asked the teen in charge, "What are young people your age wandering about the Land of Rohan unattended? These are dark times and children should not be away from their parents."  
  
Dena listened to the conversation and began thinking about some books she had read for her Literature Class. thought the teen. Shaking her head to clear it, she turned back to the conversation.  
  
The Ranger caught the look of pain that flashed across the teenager's eyes. The look vanished as quickly as Mike responded, "Well you see that's the problem. All of our parents, family, friends, Hell, the entire freaking city died in a plague that struck less than a month ago. We are all that's left of a city of over 100,000 inhabitants."  
  
Gimli's eyes grew wide at that revelation, "That's impossible. No City of Man, not even a province has that many people living in it. The entire land of Rohan would be hard pressed to come near such a population."  
  
"Believe it short shit. That doesn't just include the other cities like New York that had over a million that too was hit by the Superflu." Erica answered.  
  
Gandalf gave the girl a hard look, and in a reproaching tone responded, "Now Erica, Gimli was merely making an observation. You didn't need to answer him in that tone much less the language."  
  
Mike turned to Earl, "Does this Gandalf fellow remind you of someone?"  
  
Earl looked a little closely, "You know if you trimmed the beard and cut his hair he could be Gramp's twin."  
  
"Listen..." Erica started to say but than began crying as she saw the old man clearly for the first time.  
  
Mike nodded, "He even has the same tone of voice." Watching Erica start to cry, the teen rushed over, "Erica, you okay? What's the matter?" Legolas, Gimli and Aragon also began looking concerned.  
  
"I am fine! If I hadn't had to bury gramps myself I would swear that was him." Erica remarks as she steadies herself with a deep breath.  
  
Gandalf's look softened as he caught her explanation. Catching her attention he told her, "I understand but I would appreciate if you would watch your language."  
  
"Well since you ask so nicely. I will try." Erica replied sheepishly. Than thinking to herself,   
  
Gandalf raised an eyebrow and gave her a reproachful look, "Young Lady...."  
  
"What, I didn't say anything?" Erica surprisingly says.  
  
"Young Lady..."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Your language..."  
  
"I didn't say anything.." Erica remarks angrily  
  
"Young lady you should watch your thoughts. Besides your face gave you away."  
  
Mike turned to Earl, "You know, Gandalf even acts like Gramps. Erica had better watch out."  
  
"HOW?" Erica dumbly asked.  
  
David and Dena took in the look on their friend's face and fell over laughing.  
  
Mike joined his friends in their laughter for a few minutes. Finally composing himself, he turned back to the fellowship, "Look, we ran across seven children and promised their dying guardian that we would take them to safety. So we are searching for a safe place for them."  
  
Aragon thought about where the companions were headed and told the teen, "The king may be able to help. You and your friends are welcome to come with us."  
  
Gandalf nodded, "As Aragon stated, these are perilous times for Middle Earth. We are journeying to the city of Edoras, the capital of Rohan."  
  
The wizard pointed towards a distant hill with what looked like a settlement of some kind on top. "Edoras is less than a few hours march from here. Now my companions and I have important business with the King of Rohan. I believe that the king may offer the very safety you desire. But in any case come with us to the city, we will inform the guards that you are friends of Rohan."  
  
+++  
  
The next few minutes were marked by quick action among the visitors from America. Following the decision to go with the fellowship, Mike began spouting orders. Turning to the teens, he told them, "Okay people lets get this show on the road. Red Team get the little kids up and ready to move within the next fifteen minutes. Gold Team take point. David take trail."  
  
+++  
  
The walk to the Capital of Rohan proved uneventful. Mike walked in the lead next to the ranger. For the next few hours, the teen asked Aragon multiple questions about Rohan and the 'Darkness' that he had previously overheard. Less than two hours later, the group passed under the outer gates. The city was not much bigger than a small American town. Its walls were made of wood and the roofs of the houses within, wood with thatch roofs. Earl examined the structures as they passed by. thought the teen.  
  
Mike turned to Erica and commented, "Hey Erica, does this city look somewhat familiar? Think Ms. Vick and World History last year."  
  
The girl looked around and recognized the style from Ms Vick's lesson on Anglo-Saxon England. With a visible shudder, she muttered, "Scary."  
  
"Yeah, it looks like something out of Anglo-Saxon England. I almost expect Beowulf to come running out of the great hall with Grendal's arm," clarified Mike.  
  
"I swear if I see a monster, I am blowing its head off," warned the teenage girl.  
  
Legolas had been riding near Erica, pointed towards Mike, "Just who is this Beowulf your friend refers to?"  
  
Erica shook her head and concentrated on the path ahead, "Long story short, Hero want to kill a monster but gets killed by its kid later."  
  
The elf, recognizing that he would not be getting a more detailed answer at this point, nodded and continued up past the thatched roof hovels that abounded all over the capital of Rohan. Gandalf dismounted from his horse 'Shadowfax' and motioned for Erica to come to him  
  
With a knowing gleam, the wizard told her, "I have a feeling you could be very useful in what is to come."  
  
"Oh really just what do you have in mind?" Erica replied with an evil smile  
  
Returning her smile, the older gentleman, responded, "Oh I feel you will think of something at the right time."  
  
+++  
  
Before going up the stairs, Aragon turned to the teenagers, "I want you to hold back for now."  
  
Mike nodded, "I take it you have a plan?"  
  
Aragon shrugged, "Just follow Gandalf's lead." At that the wizard turned to Erica, "Are you ready, 'Grand Daughter'?  
  
Getting the hint she pretended to be over helpful to him. "You got it Grandfather." Erica replied with a wink as she reached out to help him up the steps.  
  
Motioning for her to take his arm, Gandalf and the fellowship walked up the stairs. The remaining teens following close behind. Right before reaching the doors, several armed men came out. The leader addressing the fellowship, "I am the Doorward of Theoden. Hama is my name. Here I must bid you lay aside your weapons before you enter." (p.121)  
  
With a look from Gandalf, Aragon handed over his sword, as did Legolas his bow, and Gimli, his axes.  
  
The guards next turned to the teens. Mike met their looks with a puzzled, "Yes?"  
  
Aragon replied, "They want your weapons also." With a shrug, the teens unloaded their rifles and handed them over  
  
Finally the Hama stared at the Wizard. "Your staff," questioned the man. "Forgive me, but that too must be left at the doors." (p.122)  
  
It was now time for the teenage girl to play her role. She had previously left her rifle back at the M.A.P so was able to be the dutiful grand daughter.  
  
Hama reiterated his request for Gandalf's staff as his men blocked the door.  
  
"You can not be that cruel to my grandfather as to demand his walking staff?" Erica asked the Doorward. "If you will not allow him to have his staff, then at least allow me to escort him to the king."  
  
With a sigh, the Captain gave in. "Very well you may keep your staff, follow me."  
  
"Grand father, will you be alright?" Erica asked as she gave Gandalf a wink.  
  
"Oh, I think I can manage," replied Gandalf.  
  
The fellowship followed the guard into a great hall. At one end sat a decrepit figure upon a throne. Near his side was a slimy black haired advisor whispering in his ear.  
  
On the way in, Mike leaned over to his friends and whispered, "Anybody spot the door where Grendal comes in?"  
  
"Nope but I am watching for it." Earl replied with a shudder.  
  
Erica took one look at the pasty faced figure sitting next to the king. "I think she's sitting next to the king," Erica whispered.  
  
Dena had been following behind them and asked Erica, "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because he's giving me the wiggins," Erica replied.  
  
Mike grinned and shook his head, and motioned for the teens to hold back. "Aragon wanted us to stay back while the grownups settle whatever business they have with the king."  
  
Earl decided to make a crack, "Get a load of the corpse on the chair." The teen's smart remark was swiftly answered with a slap across his head.  
  
Mike slowly turned to his friend and pointed around at the nearby guards, "Watch your mouth. We may be staying with these people and I really don't want the first impression of us to be our badmouthing their king.  
  
Dena had been walking along examining the wooden construction of the great hall and the tapestries lining the walls. Suddenly everything came back to Dena as to why it all seemed familiar. Earl noticed his friend turn whit and asked her, "Are you alright? You seem a little pale."  
  
The girl took a deep breath before answering, "I'll explain later especially if I am right about what's going to happen."  
  
Earl grabbed her shoulder to get the teen to stop. With a look of concern, he asked, "What's going to happen?" Pausing to consider her answer, she finally told him her revelation. Mike had been standing nearby and managed to hear most of their conversation. Shaking his head, the teen muttered, "And on that note, I'm moving away from you two."  
  
+++  
  
Meanwhile, the White Wizard approached the throne and addressed the seated monarch. "Hail Theoden son of Thengel! I have returned. For Behold! The storm comes, and now all friends should gather together, lest each be singly destroyed."  
  
The aged figure laughed and hissed back, "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?"  
  
The slimy advisor leaned over and nodded, "You speak justly, Lord."(p.125)  
  
Grima Wormtongue, stood up and continued, "It is not yet five days since the bitter tidings came that Theodred your son was slain upon the West Marches: your right-hand, Second-Marshal of the Mark. In Eomer there is little trust. Few men would be left to guard the walls. Why indeed should we welcome you, Master Stormcrow? Lathspell I name you, ill-news; and ill news is an ill guest they say." (p.125)  
  
Choosing to ignore the so called advisor, Gandalf addressed the king, "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessoned of late, Theoden son of Thengel. Has not the messenger from your gate reported the names of my companions? Seldom has any lord of Rohan received such guests." (p.125)  
  
+++  
  
At the back of the hall, the five teens listened to the exchange of words with growing anger. Dena remembered that she should go check on the children, walked out. The remaining teens got angrier. "Ok that guy is really starting to piss me off." Erica told Mike as she clenched her fists.  
  
Mike patted his holster, "I wonder how he would like a nine mil in his knee cap?"  
  
The exchange between the two teens did not go unnoticed. Grima Wormtongue turned his attention from Gandalf and sneered at them. Not backing down, Erica sneered right back.  
  
Turning back to the wizard, the advisor continued his argument. Finally, Gandalf spoke in a cold voice, "The wise speak only of what they know, Grima son of Galmod. A worthless worm you have become. Therefore be silent, and keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a serving man till the lightning falls." Grima backed up and told the guards, "He has his staff? I told you to take his staff." (p.126)  
  
Several men began approaching the party from the sides and were swiftly immobilized by Aragon, Gimli and Legolas.  
  
"Grand Daughter please override your command with the Doorward....JERK!!!"Erica answers as she beats on the men behind her. A swift kick to the guard groin behind her followed by a round house to his face. Before the Guard could respond to the pain the teen was inflicting on him she sent her elbow down on the back of his head sending him to the ground. Ignoring the altercation behind him, Gandalf continued telling the advisor, "I have no time for the likes of you Grima Wormtongue" and knocked him to the ground. The advisor tried getting up but was stopped by the dwarf.  
  
+++  
  
Throughout the fight, Mike and Earl watched with interest. David had decided to join Dena and look after the children. Mike leaned against a pillar and asked Earl, "Do you think we should help out?"  
  
Earl watched as Erica took out the last guard, "Naw, they have it under control."  
  
Mike nodded, "Yeah it looks like Erica is just getting started."  
  
You guys are no gentlemen!" Erica told them as she flipped a guard over her shoulder.  
  
Earl turned to his friend, "You know she has a point."  
  
"True," Mike agreed as he pulled out his wallet. "Twenty bucks on Erica?"  
  
"You're on."  
  
+++  
  
Gandalf approached the king and exchanged some words. The teens could barely make out something about a Saruman, then Gandalf throwing off his cloak, revealing his white robes. A touch of the staff to the king's forehead sends him back into the throne.  
  
From off to the side a young woman came rushing out, "Uncle," she called. Aragon caught her and told her to wait.  
  
Mike, Earl, and Dena walked up to Erica, just in time to see the king transform from a decrepit old man to a middle aged king. The strength returning as the effects of Saruman's possession faded away.  
  
Mike leaned over to Erica and pointed at the king, "WOW!"  
  
I second that!" Erica says  
  
They just stared as Gandalf told Theoden, "Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped a sword hilt." (p.129)  
  
"Shit I was right." Dena said as she took in the scene.  
  
Mike watched as the king turned to a visibly shaken Grima. thought the teen. Without a conscious thought, the teen began walking forward, raising the flap on his holster and reaching for his Baretta. Earl noticed it out the corner of his eye and muttered "uh oh".  
  
Erica followed him reaching for her grandfather's Desert Eagle. Both Aragon and Legolas noticed the teen's actions and with a shared nod, they quickly grabbed the two teens from behind. The two immobilized them so they could not move their arms.  
  
The teens did not take being thwarted lying down. Erica planted the heel of her boot on to Legolas's foot but he stood fast against the pain. With gritted teeth he told her to let Gandalf deal with it.  
  
Mike was halfway towards his objective when felt someone grab him in a bear hug. Looking back, he saw Aragon holding him. The teen pleaded with the ranger, "AW common, just let me take one shot. I promise not kill him. I only wanted to shoot out his kneecaps. It won't kill him, only hurt a lot." With that plea, Aragon tightened his grip.  
  
Earl leaned over to Dena, "Looks like Aragon and Legolas have taken charge."  
  
Dena shook her head, "If Erica doesn't hurt them first."  
  
Mike continued to struggle to free himself, "Please Aragon, Just one shot."  
  
Erica kept struggling and told the elf, "I promise not to shoot him I'll just tie him up over large army ant hill. And cover him in honey."  
  
Legolas merely shook his head in resignation and tightened his hold. Gandalf had been listening to the exchange for the entire time. thought the wizard. Finally, the wizard boomed out. "Erica Lyn Marr, James Michael Wolf, settle down right NOW!"  
  
With that Mike turned white and seemed to wilt in the ranger's arms. Turning to Erica, he whispered, "Oh Shit, he used our middle names. We're in for it now."  
  
thought the others. Earl asked Dena, "Did you tell Gandalf, Erica and Mike's middle names?" The teen only stared in wonder as his friend emphatically denied it.  
  
The White Wizard shifted his gaze from the fallen advisor back to the American teens. "First young lady you promised about your language. Second I didn't need that image of Worm in my head." Gandalf told them.  
  
"Uh, Erica, Does Gandalf remind you of someone right about now?" asked Mike.  
  
"Yeah Gramps the way he acts." She replied with a shudder.  
  
Mike took in the wizard's look and began to shake, "Do you have the feeling that we are about to take a trip to the wood shed?"  
  
"No, if he is anything like Gramps the wood shed would be heaven compared to what he will do." Erica replied with a gulp.  
  
Mike began looking around for possible hiding places, "Then why don't we be very quiet and go off to those nearby benches. Maybe he will forget about us if we don't do anything that might attract his attention." Erica shook her head, "Actually I was thinking David needed relief from the kids."  
  
"Then let's get out of here before we get that trip to the woodshed. From the looks the king is giving us, I'd say he is also considering something similar and I have a feeling that both of them have some experience in dealing with people our age," responded Mike as he inched towards the door.  
  
"I would except a certain pointy ear boy with the tight butt won't let go of me." Erica replied with a smile as she winked at Legolas.  
  
The elf mentally sighed at the teen's antics. Finally, he rolled his eyes in annoyance and let her go. Pointing towards the door he said, "Then you had better leave while you can."  
  
"You're no fun." Erica replied with a pout as she headed out the door. But little did they know she just wanted to get the M.A.P. to listen in without them knowing.  
  
+++  
  
The teens had not been back ten minutes when the doors of the great hall slammed open. Seconds later a figure came flying onto the steps. As the person flew by, Mike turned to  
  
Erica and nonchalantly commented, "Look at that. It must be spring. All sorts of creatures are taking flight for the first time."  
  
"Time to go a hunting." Erica replied as she went to retrieve her desert eagle from the trailer.  
  
Mike placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her, "Better not. Gandalf would not be pleased and by the look on the king's face, I would say he's called dibs."  
  
"Fine but lets make sure nothing else comes threw that door." Erica replied, taking the Desert Eagle as she watched the king follow his advisor out the Great Hall.  
  
The teens watched as the king raised his sword, only to have Aragon catch it. With a scowl, Grima raced through the crowd, took a horse and bolted from the city. Earl and Dena arrived just in time to hear Mike mutter, "Why do I have the feeling that we have not seen the last of the little worm?"  
  
Erica pulled out her remote and started fiddling with the controls, "You know I could always send the M.A.P.'s recon saucer to nail him. It has a short range laser on it."  
  
Dena shook her head, "Better let him go. Besides I had a little talk with Aragon after you two ran out. He told me the king wanted to see all of us after he finished with something outside." "I don't like letting that..." Erica said than looked to see if Gandalf could hear her. Seeing that the wizard was nowhere in sight she cursed, "He let Shit face go! He's liable to spill info to someone."  
  
Earl smirked, "Why were you looking around like that?" The teen was subsequently slapped across the head by Erica. Rubbing his chin, he asked, "What was that for?"  
  
"Being a smart ass" Dena answered for Erica  
  
Mike sighed and pointed toward the hall, "Why don't we go in and wait for the grown ups."  
  
"I'll stay with the kids and M.A.P. I send the recon saucer to check things out so we don't have any more visitors," replied Erica as she moved back to their vehicle.  
  
"Make it so," responded Mike  
  
"If some aliens show up I am shooting you for your lame impression Captain P." Erica told him as she neared the M.A.P.  
  
Mike couldn't help but yell back, "Hey, we already have the Vulcans, why not some more characters?"  
  
"Cute ones at that," Dena remarked.  
  
Ever since meeting the youngsters from America, the Legolas had become increasingly intrigued with their ways and speech. Deciding to keep an eye on the two, he had watched them from a nearby porch and asked Dena, "What are these Vulcans Mike was talking about?"  
  
Earl and Dena had not noticed the elf approaching and were surprised by his question. Earl began laughing his head off while Dena was struck speechless.  
  
Mike smiled, "I'll tell you later." Turning to the other teens, he motioned, I believe there are some benches with our names on them." The teens walked into the dimly lit hall where Earl started looking for something on the benches.  
  
The girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes at the boy's antics. "I am not going to even ask at that lame action." Dena remarked as she sits down.  
  
+++  
  
About an hour later, Gandalf and the king entered the hall. Theodan returned to his throne while Gandalf motioned for the teens to approach. Pointing at the teens, Gandalf introduced them, "Theses are the children my companions ran into outside Edoras."  
  
Theoden took a long look at the assembled teens. Finally he asked, "Gandalf has told me about coming across children from another realm. Now what brings you to Rohan?"  
  
The teens looked at each other. A moment later Erica answered, "Good question."  
  
The king zeroed in on her remark. "What do you mean by that, child?" asked the king.  
  
"Well one minute we are minding our own business walking to another city that may offer help. Next we find ourselves in a land that is completely different from the one we were walking through and have no idea where we are." Erica replied with a little distress in her voice.  
  
thought Mike. Placing his hand on Erica's shoulder, the teen answered the king. "My apologies lord. My companions and I have been through a lot this summer. We have gone from being normal high school students only concerned with taking it easy before the following school year only to have a plague strike. That plague took our parents, family, friends, basically everybody else in the city. We ran across some little children and decided to see that they were brought to safety." The strain from the last few weeks showed as he continued, "So here we are. Lord Aragon and company were the first living grown-ups we have seen in the last two weeks. Thus, we have acted on the advice of Gandalf and stand in front of you seeking sanctuary."  
  
Theoden was not really angry with the teens and began taking a close look at them. thought the king. It was then that he noticed Erica's expression and in a fatherly voice asked, "Was there something you wished to add, Lady Erica?"  
  
Erica wanted to give a smart reply but thought back to the little kids. Shaking her head, she answered, "I want these kids to have a good home so I am shutting up now."  
  
Gandalf walked over and patted the girl on the shoulder, "I am proud to see you showing such restraint."  
  
"More than you know." She replied threw gritted teeth.  
  
Theoden looked to Gandalf as if seeking the answer to some unspoken question. The wizard motioned that he should drop that line of thought. Coming to a decision, he gave them a warm smile, "I am sure we can find homes for the little ones and perhaps you as well."  
  
Relief shown on the teen's faces as they realized, they had accomplished at least part of their mission. However, before they could relax, a loud bell began ringing from within Erica's pocket. Taking out the remote, she began examining the screen.  
  
Mike turned to Erica, "What's going on?"  
  
Erica gave her friend a worried look as she showed him the picture showing on the screen. "I sent the Recon Saucer on long range recon. Mike, we got company coming."  
  
+++  
  
The grownups had turned to discussing the information provided by two children who had ridden from a distant village, bearing tales of destruction and violence. The news was not good. Wormtongue had managed to strip Edoras of much of its fighting men while the king was under Saruman's influence. The city was practically defenseless to any determined attacker. Theoden thought long and hard about how to face the enemy and save his people. He did not want to involve his unprepared nation in a war. Mike listened in as Aragon told the king "War is on you whether you like it or not."  
  
Mike could not believe what was going on. He turned his attention back to his friend. Shaking his head, he asked the girl, "How far are they?"  
  
"They look like a small scouting party of fifty. I would say they are only 46.7 miles and closing fast," Erica replied looking down at the screen. "Damn I can't get the recon saucer to go farther out. That's all I can get. I am recalling it."  
  
Mike nodded just in time to hear the king tell Aragon, "Last time I looked, it was Theoden who ruled Rohan, not Aragon."  
  
Earl leaned over and whispered, "Ooh smack down."  
  
Dena had made friends with some of the ladies and they agreed to look after the little kids while she had her audience with the king. The teenager had gotten in just in time to hear the grownups argue over what to. thought the teen. She quickly walked in between Aragon and Theoden. "We don't have time for this!" Dena told the adults. "Get a grip! There is some major shit that is going to happen so take your attitudes and shove it." The king stood up and in a commanding voice growled, "Young lady, I will not have a child talk to me as such in my own home!"  
  
Earl shuddered and motioned for Dena to quiet down, "Uh Dena, the good king has allowed us to stay with them. Calm down."  
  
"Fine but these people need to move out of here now," Dena told them. The girl turned to Earl and Mike, "This place is no defense against what's coming. Trust me on this."  
  
Mike felt the beginning of a headache coming on as his friend shouted out. I thought the teen. Trying to hold off any further conflict or getting then kicked out of Rohan, he raised his hands. "Look it's been a long day and for my friends a long two weeks. It might be a good idea for us to sleep on it."  
  
Since arriving in Edoras, Dena had the feeling that she knew something about this place. Finally it hit her and she told him, "Damn it Mike I just remember back there why this all seems so familiar. We don't have time to rest. We have to get ready!"  
  
"She's right Mike. Those things are just a scouting party and that worm guy looks like he's heading right for them." Erica told them.  
  
The king got up and approached the teens. Using his stern father voice, he said, "I never accepted such speech even from my own son when he was your age and I will not accept from you. Now, I understand you have had a trying time and I am willing to forgive to point. But I have my limits." He turned to his niece, "Eowyn, show these children to their rooms."  
  
Eowyn walked up to the teens, "Please come with me."  
  
"I am staying with the M.A.P. just to keep an eye on things. And if you try to force me you'll find out what pain is all about." Erica informed him with a determined stare.  
  
Mike looked to the ceiling as if asking God for strength. Turning back to the king, the teen calmly told him, "If you will, let me handle this." The king nodded and motioned for him to do as he wished. Walking over to Erica, he leaned over, "Erica, you are under a great deal of strain. Go get some sleep. I'll talk to them."  
  
Erica nodded and allowed him to take her out of the hall. Once they were away from the adults, she told him, "Mike, I don't like the looks of what's coming." She pulled out the remote and handed it to him, "take a look for yourself."  
  
The two were quickly joined by Dena, Earl, and David. "Hello anyone listen to me. Erica is right. There is some serious shit going to happen. If you don't believe me tell the King we should head to Helm's Deep right away." Dena told him as she started to walk away.  
  
Mike stared at the screen for a few minutes, digesting the information. Finally, he turned to Erica, "Before we left I caught the grownups talking about sending the villagers to some fortress."  
  
+++  
  
Legolas walked out for a breath of air. It had been a long day and he wanted to check on the unusual children. He had not gone more than a few yards before hearing something coming from where the strangers had left their strange vehicle. Something just wasn't right so he followed the sound to see the girl kneeling near the machine. Walking silently behind her, "I thought you children had gone to bed?"  
  
"Damn it not so loud!" Erica cried out as she yanked off a pair of earphones. "And who are you calling a child. You can't be much older than me or Mike."  
  
"Be that as it may, you should be in bed, the hour is late and we have an early morning." replied the elf as he gently helped her up. "As to me calling you child, you can't be any older than sixteen, a child by even human standards. I, on the other hand am an elf and have seen over 2000 winters in my lifetime."  
  
It was obvious that she didn't believe him but agreed that she really needed the sleep. "Fine, I'll sleep in the back of the M.A.P.'s last trailer. I just feel more comfortable here is all." She said as she eyed him as though he was lying about his age.  
  
Legolas started to say something but looked back to the hall to see a familiar white robed wizard. In a fatherly voice Gandalf called out, "Erica, bed."  
  
"I will gramps." Erica tiredly replied as she climbed into her sleeping bag. "Won't do me any good, I haven't slept much since the whole thing started."  
  
+++  
  
Watching from the door was the American leader. With a shake of his head, he muttered, "Girls I will never understand them." He walked back into the main hall where Aragon, Theoden, Gandalf continued to talk about the next course of action. Theoden looked up, noticing the teen. In a fatherly tone, the king asked, "I thought I told you children it's time to go to bed." A serious Mike responded, "I'll sleep when I'm dead. But for now, I've been handed responsibility of getting the children to safety and leading my friends in this world." Gandalf studied the young man in front of him, carefully considering his words. Nodding his head, the wizard responded, "Serious words from such a young mind."  
  
Aragon also noticed that the teen was showing a maturity, far beyond his years. The ranger had already begun relating to the boy and picturing him a younger version of his own self. After all, he too was facing a responsibility he did not wish to have. He did not want to see this boy grow up too soon. Putting down his pipe, he told the teen the teen, "You have already found safety for your young charges and yourself. Go get some sleep. You've earned it."  
  
Mike shook his head and paced the room, "When I joined my school's ROTC unit I couldn't wait to become an officer and leading men in battle. There was adventure to be had in war but reality is different from the fantasy. I'm responsible for my friends, I've killed people in battle, and now face leading those same friends into combat where they may be killed. Don't try to deny it. I heard those two kids, Eowyn was feeding, talk about what happened to their village and your discussion on what to do next."  
  
The teen sat down next to the Ranger and looked up at the ceiling, "God, how I wish this would be a dream and I will wake up in my bed at home, with my mother getting me up for school." Looking back at the grown-ups with a hard look, "But this isn't a dream and there's a fight coming up. You're going to need every ally you can get."  
  
Aragon smiled and asked, "Are you offering your services?"  
  
"True." Gandalf replied. The character of the young man gained in stature.  
  
Mike stopped and looked the king in the eye, "To answer Aragon's question, I suppose I am. Look my friends and I were members of the United States Army's Junior Reserve Officer Training Corps. We have some military training and our weapons can change the odds to your favor. Plus, my people have worked as a winning team in mock combats, called paintball, for over a year. We know our strengths and weaknesses. Then there is the fact that you have offered to provide homes for the little kids. That means on order to insure that the children remain safe, Rohan has to survive."  
  
Theoden could see where he was going and asked the teen, "And what is it that you are offering?" an evil smile coming to his face.  
  
Mike stood to attention and saluted the king, "Sir, as senior ranking officer and commander of the US Army's JROTC Detachment 12, I am placing my unit under your command for the duration of this emergency."  
  
Theoden was taken aback by the boy's offer. thought the king as he took in Mike's expression. Finally, he shook his head and nodded, "Very well, I accept your offer of aid. However, I am concerned that you have girls as fighters. Women much less girls should not fight."  
  
The teen steeled himself, "With all due respect. Cadet Lieutenant Marr is my executive officer and vital member of my command. As an officer of the United States Army, I stand behind every man or woman under my command."  
  
"She is just a girl and they should be taking care of the children, not fighting" countered the king.  
  
Gandalf stood up and placed his hands on the young man's shoulder in a show of support. "Michael knows his friends better than you or I. If he thinks they are able to fight, then I stand with him."  
  
Mike decided to press his case, "Your majesty, I have fought alongside Erica in both mock combats and a recent life or death engagement that ended with the enemy suffering 100% casualties. In any case, as her commanding officer, I will vouch for her abilities."  
  
Finally, the king nodded, "Okay, I will allow you to run your unit the way you want to. But by placing your unit under my command, you will follow my instructions on how you will be used."  
  
Mike could not help thinking, . However, the king had at least agreed to letting the teens fight if only on his terms so if that was the best deal he could get, "Very well. However, I feel that it might be appropriate to give a demonstration of my friend's weaponry. Do you have an old suit of armor I could use?"  
  
+++  
  
Theoden quickly had his men retrieve a suit of armor and set up on the other end of the hall. The teen pulled out his Baretta and seated a round in the chamber. He walked over and stood about fifty yards away.  
  
Mike stood sideways from the armor and placed his left hand on his hip. He quickly sighted the pistol with his right hand. Taking a deep breath, he squeezed off on round. The explosion ringed the hall and a small hole appeared in the armor. Loud Alarms start going off. Erica fell out of the trail on the ground, tangled in her sleeping bag. "What the hell?" muttered the teen as she reached for her weapon and began walking towards where the shot had sounded.  
  
+++  
  
Mike turned to the stunned audience, "That was just my backup weapon. My primary weapon can do the same to targets at five times the distance away. Of course my rifle has thirty rounds in the magazine compared to fifteen in the pistol." He continued explaining his group's weapons and capabilities, "My companion David's M-60 light machine gun can spit out 100 rounds per minute in sustained fire. Not to mention."  
  
Suddenly the door crashed open and all heads turned to see a very angry teen age girl stalk into the great hall. Mike watched as Erica tore into the great hall. Giving her a smart ass grin, he asked, "Getting up so early?" as the smoke rose from his pistol.  
  
"I am going to kick your b.. "Erica starts to say but then she noticed Gandalf giving her a questioning glare before continuing. "Why are you shooting anyway?"  
  
"Just giving a little demonstration of our worth"  
  
"You call that a demonstration. Hah. That is just icing on the cake compared to what half the weapons we got can do." Erica remarked as she looked at the armor.  
  
Mike answered in a nonchalant tone, "It got you up."  
  
"Only because the M.A.P's Alarms went off. Here they want to know what we can do use this." Erica told him as she handed him her grand father's desert eagle. "It's got a bad kick but I am using armor piercing so Use 5 suits of armor for the demo."  
  
Mike began looking concerned as he picked up on the looks being given by the grownups. "Uh, I think they got the message. Save your ammo, I have a feeling we are going to need every remaining round."  
  
"Ok, but if they want to know what they can do, I can call up a computer demo tomorrow on the M.A.P's screen when it's full charged. So we can do it QUIETLY!!!!" Erica sneered at him.  
  
Gandalf stood behind the squabbling teens, In a no non sense voice, the wizard ordered, "I believe it is time for two teenagers to go to bed. I do mean bed."  
  
Mike turned to Erica, "Ever notice how Gandalf sounds a lot like Gramps?"  
  
"Scary isn't it?" Erica replied than told the wizard, "I was in bed but HE had to go and wake me up! Now I'll never get back to sleep."  
  
"Erica.." warned Gandalf.  
  
Erica began walking back towards the entrance, "Fine I think I got some Jack Daniels in the trailer some where that should put me to sleep." She joked at Mike.  
  
Mike looked back to the wizard, "Uh Erica, I really don't think this is the time for that kind of comment. Remember what Gramps did the last time you smarted off like that. Gandalf has that same look."  
  
"Hey you're the one who woke me up. So deal and he's not Gramps. I was going to try and get back to sleep." Erica said as she walked out the door.  
  
Mike just shook his head as she walked out and went to his own chamber. Right before going to bed, Mike heard the king deciding to take his people to Helms Deep. Not thinking much of the revelation, he whistled for Rusty to follow him out of the hall to the bed chambers. As he drifted off to sleep a nagging voice entered his head.   
  
+++  
  
The elf followed Erica back out to the M.A.P. trailer.  
  
"What you going to tuck me in?" Erica sarcastically asked him as she picked up her sleeping bag.  
  
Legolas just shook his head and smile, He waited for the young teen to curl up before approaching her makeshift bed. Leaning against the trailer, the elf began softly singing an elvish melody that caused her to fall into a well deserved sleep.  
  
+++  
  
The next morning the teens assembled in the Great Hall. The structure was a picture of controlled chaos. People were running back and forth, carrying blankets and other items needed for a long trip. Earl stood there watching the people getting ready to leave.  
  
Turning to the others, he quipped, "Think somebody warned them about American teenagers?"  
  
Dena just shook her head, "Did anybody tell you guys what's going on?"  
  
Outside, Erica was already packing the trailers and making sure everything was ready for the trip to the fortress. Taking a break, she walked into the Great Hall and began looking for her friends. Finally spotting them, she came up and yelled, "Dena, David get the kids ready to leave NOW!!!"  
  
A moment later, Mike stumbled into the hall and plopped onto a nearby bench. "Where's the coffee?" asked the teen.  
  
Erica just looked at him with humor in her eyes, "Didn't you get the memo? You drew the duty for today."  
  
Earl laughed at the banter and quipped, "I need sugar in mine."  
  
Mike mumbled, "Where's a Starbucks when you need one."  
  
Suddenly, right behind Erica, A voice asked, "What is this Starbucks?" Turning around the teen faced a certain blond elf. Deciding to let her friend off the hook, answered, "A place that would kill your kind."  
  
Erica nodded, "But it gives humans a good shot in the butt when we need it."  
  
Earl helpfully added, "But they also serve decaf."  
  
"Yeah but it tastes worse than piss." Erica responded with a look of disgust.  
  
Mike looked up from the table he had been resting his head on. With a smirk, he asked, "And how would you know?"  
  
"One of gramps punishment," Erica truthfully replied with a shudder.  
  
Disgusted looks fell over the others as that image sank through their brains. Mike felt something press against his thigh. Looking down, he noticed Rusty, the Iris Setter momma dog they had brought with them, tapping him with her front paw. Leaning over he asked, "What do you want?"  
  
The Irish Setter lifted her ears and cocked her head as if she was actually paying attention. Pointing towards the girls, he told the dog, "Go see Erica."  
  
Mike waited for the dog to go away. But to everyone's amusement, the dog just sat there. Finally, letting off a sigh of resignation and told the dog, "Oh alright, I'll let you out." Watching the dog began jumping up and down, he turned back to his friends, "I'll be back." With that, he got up and began walking towards the door, the dog following him closely, jumping around in excitement.  
  
Earl grinned, "Well we now know who has who trained."  
  
"My money's on the animal and I am not talking about Mike either." Erica snickered.  
  
Legolas smiled, then turned back to Erica, "Okay what is going on?"  
  
"The dog is taking Mike out for a walk." Erica answered with a smirk.  
  
+++  
  
A short distance away, Eowyn overheard the conversation and gave a soft laugh. Finally, getting herself together she reached into a chest and pulled out a sword. Taking the sword out of its sheaf, the woman began making some cautious swings, testing the feel of the blade. Earl noticed the sword play and nudged Erica, "Hey take a look at that."  
  
"Not bad." Erica responded with respect in her eyes.  
  
"Looks like not all women around here are sheltered", added David.  
  
"Thank God! A normal woman," Erica replied as she went over to watch the Shieldmaiden's moves. As the teen approached, another figure also expressed interest in the display.  
  
Eowyn continued her practice, neither noticing the teen nor Aragon until the Ranger stopped her swing with his knife. After having his blade knocked away, he commented, "You know how to use a blade."  
  
Putting away her weapon, Eowyn responded, "The women of Rohan have learned that danger doesn't not leave us alone. I do not fear death."  
  
"Oh what is it you fear?"  
  
"A golden cage where old age and use make it acceptable."  
  
Nodding, Aragon countered, "You are a Shield Maiden of Rohan. I do not think you will have to suffer such a fate."  
  
"Maybe, but we must be ready to leave," responded Eowyn as she put away her weapon. Noticing the teen standing nearby, she motioned for her to come near.  
  
"I think he likes you," Erica teased.  
  
Eowyn smiled, "Perhaps." Looking at the teen more closely, "Was there something else you wanted to discuss?"  
  
"Yeah I wanted pointers on using this." Erica says as she pulls out a very old Japanese Katana and showed it to the Shield Maiden.  
  
The girl picked up some folded blankets, "I would love to but we have to get ready to leave for Helms Deep. There will be rest stops along the way. If we have the time, I would be happy to help you then."  
  
Erica smiled and answered with one word, "Cool."  
  
+++  
  
Mike returned from taking the dog out. Noticing the exchange, he commented to Dena, "Looks like someone has found a mentor."  
  
"Knowing Erica it's just because the girl knows something she doesn't. But we'll just wait and see." Dena replied with a shake of her head.  
  
Mike looked on as the two continued their conversation, "In any case, it's good to see Erica hitting it off with the natives." The teen grabbed his chin, "That reminds me, Theoden has settled on moving his people to some fortress named Helms Deep. He believes that his people will be safe there."  
  
"Damn I knew it!!" Dena remarked, hitting her forehead.  
  
Giving the girl a hard stare, "You have been acting very strange since yesterday. What gives?"  
  
"This is going to sound really weird but do you remember Miss. Swissos?" Dena asked the gathered teens.  
  
Earl answered, "You don't mean the scary English teacher who frightened half the football team."  
  
"Yeah. Anyone who had her for a teacher was lucky if they got a D for the semester." David remarked.  
  
Erica rejoined the group in time to catch Dena's question and moaned, "Yeah I had to go to summer school because of her."  
  
"What does a Teacher from Hell have to do with this?" Mike asked.  
  
"One of her assignments was THIS BOOK!" Dena tells them as she held up a book by J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
"You don't mean we're in a book!!!" Erica said in disbelief.  
  
Mike folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow, "And you expect me that this author JRR Tolkien has foreseen everything that's going to happen?"  
  
"If you don't believe reread it! Than tell me different." Dena says as she throws the book at Mike  
  
Shaking his head, he handed the book over to Earl. "Even if recent events have been written in that book, I don't want to know. If I knew what is going to come about, then I might screw it up by trying to change it.  
  
You remember that movie, Jurassic Park?"  
  
Earl nodded, "Yeah, that's the movie where scientists managed to bring back the dinosaurs?"  
  
Mike nodded as he remembered that movie, "That's the one. Jeff Goldblum's character made reference to something called the Chaos theory. In a nutshell, you can't control the future. Life finds a way. By the way, since the king is finding homes for the little kids, I placed our unit at his service."  
  
With that bit of news, Erica started humming the Twilight Zone theme.  
  
Earl smiled, "Uh Erica, did you hear that last part?"  
  
"Why do you think I am humming?" She replied with a snicker.  
  
The teen watched Mike move off towards the doors. Shaking his head, he pointed at his friend's back, "I meant that part about putting us under Theoden's command."  
  
"Yeah but I figure if this is anything like the book I'll have enough action to work out my frustrations for the next 1000 years or so." Erica replied.  
  
"Better make that 10,000" muttered Dena.  
  
Mike paused at the door and called back, "Oh Erica, I heard that Gandalf is at the stables, getting ready to leave. You want to say goodbye?"  
  
Erica shot up and growled, "Damn straight I do."  
  
"Then come on. Aragon is already there."  
  
"Way ahead of you," responded the teen.  
  
+++  
  
Without another word, the teens rushed to the stables. They walked in to see Aragon talking to the Whit Wizard. Gandalf had just told the Ranger that he must be off and that Rohan needed him. A sound startled the two men and they looked up to see the teens at the door. Taking in Erica's expression, Gandalf said, "Good morning, I didn't want to wake you up."  
  
Erica looked up at him, the hurt visible in her eyes. "That's no excuse for trying to leave without saying good journey." Erica huffed.  
  
Motioning for the girl to come closer, Gandalf looked at her knowingly, "There's something else, isn't it?"  
  
"So are you planning on leaving for good?" Erica questioned him trying not to show the fear that was in her.  
  
The White Wizard grasped her shoulders, "I know what you fear. I promise you I will return. As I told Aragon, look to the rising sun on the fifth day." Mike had walked up beside Aragon. Gandalf addressed both of them, "The Rohan are venturing into danger by going to Helms Deep. Theoden will need both of you if he is to hold out until I come back with the other Riders of Rohan."  
  
Mike gave the old man a serious look, "You can count on me and I know my friends will agree."  
  
"If those things think they are going to win, I got a few surprises for them." Erica smiled evilly as she patted her breast pocket. Taking note of the bulge, the wizard leaned down from his steed and whispered something in her ear which caused her to smile brightly and hug him.  
  
With that the White Wizard galloped out of the stables. Erica stood at the doorway, watching him ride out of sight. Back the Great Hall Earl had decided to see what his friends were up to. He arrived just in time to see Erica smile and give him a hug. Walking up to Aragon, Mike, and Erica, he asked, "Erica what did he say to you?"  
  
Turning around, Mike asked him, "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because her smile is scaring me," Earl answered  
  
"Don't worry boys, you'll know what he said in time." Erica tells them as she watches Gandalf ride off snickering to herself.  
  
"Now I am scared." Mike says  
  
Shaking off his growing sense of unease, Mike went back to clear up details concerning the upcoming trip with Theoden and the other teens.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Note: Well the kids have arrived in Middle Earth. Now in front of them lies the march to Helms Deep with the Rohirren and the upcoming battle with Sauruman's army. Just to give a little preview you can expect more upcoming action in "Chapter Five: Semper Paratus" as the Wolf Riders attack the column and the teens get to unleash some good old fashioned American firepower on some not so bright orcs. You will also notice that some of the dialog was copied straight from "The Two Towers". The dialog between Theoden, Gandalf, and Grima Wormtongue are prime examples. The sections quoted from JRR Tolkien have been marked with the page number. Finally, this will be the first part of a two part story. I already plan on ending Currahee with the fight at Helms Deep as per the movie. The sequel to this story will be written following the release of "Return of the King" and follow a similar story line. In any case, take a look and tell me what you think.  
  
Merry Prankster, Out 


	5. Chapter 5: Semper Paratus

"Currahee"  
  
by The Merry Prankster  
  
Chapter Five: Semper Paratus (Always Ready)  
  
Five Miles Northwest of Edoras  
  
Land of Rohan  
  
1038 Hours  
  
March 1, 3019  
  
(Middle Earth)  
  
It was not long after Gandalf had ridden off in search of Eomer and The Riders of Rohan that the Rohirrim fled their capital of Edoras. The silent calm of early morning was shattered by the creaking action of many wagons and the squeal of young children as the people had begun the trek towards the supposed safety of Helms Deep.   
  
Mike shifted his rifle in front of him and looked at the scenery. The mountains in the background gave a sense of majesty to the land. But the teen was too occupied with being alert for any unknown threat that might come upon the villagers that he was in the midst of.  
  
It had been decided before they left that the M.A.P. would be placed near the center of the column. The American children grouped around it. The vehicle had drawn many stares and fearful looks from the Rohirran peasantry when Erica started it up for the first time. It was only after a short demonstration to the king and fellowship that the fears were calmed down and the vehicle was tolerated as yet another opportunity for the Rohirran.  
  
Earl moved up behind his friend and commented, "Looks like we managed to get this show on the road just in time. Do you actually believe the stuff Dena was spouting about all of this being foretold in that book?"  
  
Mike looked around to see if anyone else was listening in before answering, "I really don't know. I was never interested in reading Tolkien back home. The Dragonlance series was more to my taste. But as to this being predicted in a book written almost fifty years ago, who knows."  
  
"But you have to admit, the section she quoted from, matched what we are doing," countered Earl.  
  
Mike shook his head, "Look I don't believe that people can see into the future and know what will happen before it does. I was raised to believe that we have a choice and not be stuck in some kind of script that we blindly follow. Besides, if what she said is true, than I don't want to know about it. It could affect my professional judgment and I can't have that happen."  
  
"Okay, there is one thing I wanted to know, how did you get the king to allow us to have such a major role?"  
  
"Asked nicely and convinced him of our usefulness?"  
  
+++  
  
Throughout the morning and into the afternoon, the weary refugees struggled onward. Looks of barely disguised fear passed from villager to villager. Every man, woman, and child knew what would happen if the enemy caught up with them. The Teenagers from another world faced another more pressing problem. To put it simply, they were bored.   
  
The picturesque scenery could only grab the teen's interest for so long. Eventually, the miles upon miles of green grassland and rocky mountain ranges became boring. In was not long after noontime that the first words of discontent came out of the lips of one of the teens. This teen thought the pace could be picked and they would be able to reach their destination much sooner. He subsequently made his feelings known to the others.  
  
  
  
David was not happy with the pace of the march and began griping and asking Mike his feelings on the matter. Mike recognized that Aragon and the king were nearby, responded, "Remember, griping only goes up, not down."   
  
Dena had stayed back with the little kids so Erica decided to move closer to Mike, Earl, and David. She got there in time to hear her friend begin complaining about the march. Finally she could not keep quiet and whispered to Mike, "If he keeps complaining about the pace tell him to crawl."  
  
Mike took in that mental image and grinned. By that time the king and Aragon had returned from checking the rear of the column and began listening to the banter between the teens. Mike looked back to Erica and rolled his eyes as he told David, "You gripe to me, I gripe to the king. You never see me gripe to the people under my command. Heck you never see me gripe in front of the troops. You've been through Sergeant Edwards lectures in Military Science, you know better."   
  
Listening in, Theoden shared a smile with Aragon as they waited to hear David's reply. David considered his friend's words for a moment then asked, "Well suppose you weren't my commander or better yet I was the king and you were you. What would you say?"   
  
Erica turned to the Aragon as if saying, I don't want to get involved in this nonsense. Walking a little further she told Earl, "If we didn't need all the help we can get for what was coming I'd say make him carry more weight."   
  
Mike considered David's question for a moment before replying, "Well in that case...."   
  
  
  
The teen didn't have a chance to finish that thought before being interrupted by Earl. It was obvious that the other teen had something he wanted to add to the discussion and if he past actions were any indication, it would be funny. Noticing his friend's attempt to speak, Mike motioned for David to hold on, "Okay, everybody' be quiet, Earl is going to show you how to gripe." Turning to his friend, he directed, "Carry On"  
  
Giving his listeners a smirk, the teen explained, "Well it seems that this march to Edoras is a waste of resources. Our enemies are these Sauron and Saruman characters. My family contributed much funding and time getting my shooting skills up to the level I am at. Now you get me within a thousand yards of either of those characters with this here M-21 rifle and I'll end this war real quick."  
  
Aragon and the king had listened to Earl's creative complaint with growing amusement. Finally, Theoden seriously observed, "These children are different from any I have known. I have never heard such cavalier attitudes from one so young."  
  
Aragon nodded, "I would normally agree with you but they have been through a lot even by their own admission. And yet, I fear they will be through even more dangerous or perilous times before it is all over."  
  
"Then we must do what we can to see that they have as much a normal life as possible," decided the king.  
  
The teens started laughing at Earl's speech. Finally the laughs drew down into chuckles. Mike turned to Erica, "See, I told you Earl has a gift for creative griping.  
  
Erica shook her head and without saying a word, handed the teen a crisp five dollar bill.   
  
Dena had gotten close enough to see Erica hand the money over to her friend. Coming up to Erica, she asked, "What's that for?"  
  
Without looking back, Erica answered, "Old bet. I lost."  
  
Mike carefully placed the bill into his front pocket and told the girl, "And I thank you for your contribution."   
  
Deciding to keep the mood up, Erica offered, "Five says he'll continue for next mile or so without stopping his griping."  
  
  
  
"No way! I'll keep my five." Mike answered as he shoved it into his pocket.   
  
Legolas was one of many interested bystanders to the teen's banter. He noticed the strange green paper that Erica had handed Mike and was curious about it. Walking up behind Dena, the elf asked, "What was that paper Erica gave Mike?" Dena began moving back to the little kid, the elf beside her. Smiling, she answered, "I'll tell you later when we reach a resting point."  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A few hours later, Theoden had called the column to a rest stop. Mike immediately began making a circuit of the perimeter, looking for any signs of danger. Dena and Earl went to the little kids and began making sure that they had enough water.  
  
Erica let out a sigh of relief as she moved to the nearest large rock and sat down. Eowyn had been intrigued by the strange children. We are so different yet so alike, thought the Shieldmaiden. Remembering her previous talk with Erica, she decided to go look for her. She quickly found the object of her search, sitting down and looking at her sword.   
  
Erica was examining her sword when she heard footsteps and looked up to see Theoden's niece approaching. The teen smiled and asked, "Is it time for my lesson?"  
  
Eowyn responded, "This place is as good as any."  
  
+++  
  
Mike had quickly finished his circuit of the camp. Finding everything was in order, the teen made his way back to the head of the column. On the way up, he was stopped by the Ranger. With a questioning look, the boy asked, "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"   
  
Aragon nodded, "Actually, there is. I have been watching you and your companions since leaving Edoras. You, my young friend have been consistently doing one thing or another without pause. It is time for you to rest."  
  
  
  
"Look Aragon, I really appreciate what you are saying but I don't have time to take a break right now. Saruman's forces are breathing down our necks, we have women, children, elderly, and sick that cannot look after themselves not to mention the fact we don't have enough warriors to fight off any determined assault. Somebody has got to take measures to see that we are prepared."  
  
Motioning for the boy to sit down, Aragon reasoned, "You will not do your friends any good if you are exhausted when the time comes. You must sit down for a minute, I insist."  
  
Mike tried to protest but was quieted by Aragon's response. "Of course if you don't rest I could always ask your young friend Erica to have a discussion with you," Aragon said with a light smile and walked away.   
  
The teen held up his hands in surrender, "Okay Aragon, I'll follow your orders and take a rest."  
  
Shaking his head, Mike sat down beside the MAP and closed his eyes. Something caught his attention and he opened his eyes to see Eowyn showing Erica how to handle a sword. Hmm, that's interesting, thought the teen.  
  
+++  
  
Dena had taken advantage of the stop to look over the children, both American and Rohirrim. The teen noticed that they needed to be fed and went searching for help. Earl had been sitting off to side, checking his weapon. He looked up when Dena approached and asked, "What's going on?"  
  
"Earl, I need your help feeding the kids."  
  
The teen started to moan and protest about needing the rest when Dena yanked his ear. Pulling him to his feet, the girl hissed, "If you don't help you don't eat. And if you complain I'll really hurt you."   
  
Earl rubbed his ear, shook his head, grabbed his rifle and walked after the teen. Women, I'll never understand them.   
  
Some of the villagers had been near enough to overhear the conversation and began smiling. The children were not as discreet and a couple began laughing at how the boy was being treated.   
  
"Earl I should warn you she's in that time." One of the older boys laughed to him.   
  
At first Earl was unsure about what the boy is talking about than the realization hit him and he immediately started help with out question. A fear began growing in his eyes.  
  
+++   
  
From his perch, Mike listened to the exchange and laughed. Thinking about what was just said, his eyes widened and he looked over to Erica, Well that would explain her mood. I wonder if it's Erica's time of the month?   
  
+++  
  
Meanwhile Eowyn began the Middle Earth version of fencing lessons. Eowyn walked over to the young girl who was looking at her the strange sword. "I find it interesting that a young girl as you yourself knows how to fight with her hands but doesn't know how to use a sword." Eowyn told Erica.  
  
  
  
"Swords aren't used much where I am from. It's either guns, hand to hand or running." Erica replied. "And I don't run from a fight."   
  
Eowyn, "That is interesting. You must tell me more about your home when we have time. But here, knowledge of the sword can be the difference between life and death."   
  
"Cool." Erica replies as she handed her sword over to the Tall woman   
  
The Shieldmaiden looked over the weapon and did a few swings before handing it back.   
  
"This is indeed a fine blade." Pulling out her own blade, she told the teen, "Now watch me. I want you to hold your sword the same way."   
  
Eowyn watched as her student attempted to follow her moves. Hmm, this girl is a fast leaner. It won't be long before she will be able to hold her own in a fight.  
  
At first the teen's movements were a little awkward. Spotting the problem, Eowyn told her, "You need to change your grip. Let me help you." Placing her hands over the teen, Eowyn showed her the correct two handed grip.   
  
The young girl was at first uneasy with the woman's touch because it reminded her of her mother. However, she shook it off and lets the woman teach her   
  
"Now we are going to do these first moves together," directed the shield maiden.   
  
Accepting the teaching the young teen quickly picked up the moves and applied them with more force with each swing .  
  
+++  
  
Aragon had finished his discussion with the king and decided to check up on the children. He spotted Mike leaning against their strange vehicle, watching the sword lesson. Perhaps, he will also be interested in lessons. It will at least take his mind off recent events, thought the Ranger.  
  
+++   
  
Mike felt the Ranger's presence as he approached. Not taking his eyes off the women, the teen commented, "Erica managed to talk Eowyn into giving lessons."   
  
Aragon nodded, "I can see that the lessons are going well. How would you like to also learn swordfighting?"   
  
Mike turned around, "Are you offering?"  
  
Aragon responded, "I'm sure I could find the time to show you the basics."   
  
Mike took one look back at the girls, "I would enjoy that but I have to check on my people, make sure they have taken the right precautions for the march. No sense having them come this far only to get knocked out by blisters.""   
  
With that, the teen began moving towards Dena and Earl.   
  
++++  
  
Meanwhile, Eowyn continued the lesson, "Now I want you to practice these moves whenever we take a break."   
  
  
  
"I will practice more than that." Erica replied with a smile.   
  
Eowyn patted the teen on the shoulder, "Then I will continue teaching you. But lets go check after the women and children. They are not used to such walking."   
  
"If the younger children need to rest more they can rest in the M.A.P.'s last trailer while we move." Erica responded.   
  
Eowyn nodded, "I may have to take you up on that." Pointing towards the children, the Shieldmaiden led the way. As they walked, she asked, "There was one thing I was curious about. But how does your vehicle move without horses? Do you have some magic at your disposal?"   
  
Erica smiled, "It's a long story but the short version is that it's mechanical, not magical. I'll tell you about it when we set up camp for the night."   
  
"How does it run?"   
  
Erica pulled out the blue prints and started explaining the basic of it to her while Dena spots a young pregnant girl who doesn't look so well.   
  
Eowyn gets a blank look and shakes her head, "Maybe at another time. It looks like my uncle is ready for us to get back on the road"   
  
+++.   
  
Dena walked over to the pregnant girl and knelt beside her. The young villager looked on in confusion as the stranger pulled some kind of bottle from her belt. At first the mother to be didn't want to have anything to do with the stranger when she felt incredibly weak. The teen unscrewed the top to her canteen and made a visible show of her taking a drink. Feeling a little better, the Rohirrim asked the teen what was in it.   
  
Dena smiled and explained, "Its water. Here you look like you could use a drink."  
  
The girl looked suspiciously at the teen and hesitantly took the canteen, expecting something to jump out. But in the end she accepted it with a smile and took a drink.   
  
While the woman drank, Dena was able to get a good look at her condition. The teen watched as she carefully took the drink. It was obvious that the woman was not in a good condition. The teen, concern evident in her voice, asked the woman, "How far along are you?"  
  
"I have been with child for the past 8 months." She replied as she finished drinking the water.   
  
"Shit." Dena thought to herself. The teen grabbed the woman's arm and began checking the girl's pulse.  
  
While the teen was checking over the expectant mother, an old lady came up and demanded. "What do think you are doing?"   
  
  
  
The other girl recognized the woman and simply said, "Mother in Law."  
  
"You are no daughter of mine you murderess," hissed the old hag.  
  
"Excuse me but she needs," Dena started to say but the old snapped, "Leave this murderess alone so she'll die her well earned death."  
  
"Listen if you don't like her why do you even care if I treat her?" Dena asks with great restraint.   
  
Rage and distaste were evident as the hag responded, "The King and that Sorcerer may trust you but I don't."   
  
The teen didn't have time for this and she snapped back, "Find the leave us alone, you old crone." The commotion had not gone unnoticed. Her fencing lesson finished, Erica started to come to her friend's side with Eowyn close by.   
  
Eowyn gives the woman a hard look, "What are you doing?" she asked. At the same time Erica asked, "Is there a problem?"  
  
  
  
"She wishes to aid this murderess," replied the old hag.  
  
"Do you still blame Olga for the death of your only son?" Eowyn asked.   
  
Dena ignored the exchange and told Erica, "The girl is very close to labor and should ride in the M.A.P.'s trailer. She is in no condition to walk.   
  
Meanwhile, Mike had completed his circuit of the camp and talked to the king about the next stage of their journey. As he returned, he noticed the confrontation and decided to look into it.   
  
"What's going on here?" asked the teen.   
  
"I do not have to answer your questions." The old crone snapped at the youth who looked like her son.   
  
Mike gave the old woman a cold look and rested his hand on his holster, "When someone threatens my people, it becomes my business woman. Now, do I need to ask King Theoden for his help in clearing up this matter?"   
  
"Mike chill. I'll handle this, "Dena tells him. "You don't like her or us so just leave us while we tend to her and you won't get hurt." Dena warned the woman without backing down in a staring contest between her and the old woman.   
  
Mike turned to face Dena, "Okay, but I just talked to the king. We'll be heading out in ten minutes. Pass to word."  
  
"Fine but the girl is close to going into labor so I suggest she rides in the M.A.P's trailer or else we might have to deliver the baby sooner than needed." Dena told him.  
  
"How close?" Mike asked.   
  
Mike nodded and began walking off. He simply responded, "Get it done."  
  
"She's 8 months along, her ankles are swelling, and her heart is racing. Any more stress and she could pop at any minute." Dena reported she helped the girl up.   
  
Mike slung his rifle over his shoulder and moved back to help the woman to the M.A.P. Looking back at the old woman, he told her is a soft cold voice, "Don't interfere."  
  
"Old Crone, if you bother her or them again I will deal with you myself because this is not the time for your uncalled for anger at those who aid us." Eowyn informed the older woman and sent her packing  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The march continued into the later afternoon before the king called the column to halt for the night. Near the front of the column, Aragon had been discussing future plans with the Rohirrim king. The discussion broke up as Theoden rode off to see that the refugees were safely encamped. Aragon paused for a moment before deciding to look into the American teenagers.  
  
The ranger arrived just in time to see Gimli and Legolas join the children for the evening meal. Watching the girl named Erica hand out some green packages of some sort, Aragon asked Mike what was in the packages.   
  
Mike was in the process of opening his when he was surprised by the ranger. Looking up from his meal, the teen answered, "Oh these? They're Meals Rejected by Ethiopians."  
  
Puzzled, the ranger asked, "I have never heard of these Meals Rejected by Ethiopians. If they have been rejected, why are you consuming them?"  
  
Dena finished handing out the MREs and yelled, "Mike, stop fooling around and answer the man's question."  
  
Sporting a sheepish grin, the boy told him, "Actually these are US Army field rations called Meals Ready to eat or MREs. There are over twenty different entrees in this batch so we have a variety for consumption. The Meals Rejected by Ethiopians remark came from soldiers who tested the first batches. They said the food was so bad that starving refuges would turn their noses at them. They have a shelf life of three years and in all honesty, some are actually quite good."  
  
Gimli had become curious about the unusual food being eaten by the teens and decided to get a better look. One of the children, a ten year old boy named Enrique asked the dwarf, "Would you like to try mine?"  
  
The dwarf smiled and sat down next to the boy. "I would be happy to accept your offer. How would you like to try some of this Lambdas bread? It's made by elves."  
  
The boy's eyes lit up as he traded with the dwarf. The exchange did not go unnoticed and Mike asked the child, "Uh, what exactly did you give Mister Gimli?"  
  
"Looks like a MRE. I thought that Enrique finish his?" Erica commented as she remembered how another kid named Enrique asked for seconds.   
  
Mike became suddenly suspicious and asked the kid, "Uh, Enrique, just what did you give Mr. Gimli?"  
  
With a satisfied look, the child responded, "I traded him my Black Bean & Rice Burrito for some of this Lamdas bread."   
  
With widening eyes, the teen turned back to Erica, "Uh Erica, I think it would be a good idea to put some distance between us and the good dwarf."  
  
At hearing the youth Gimli became suspicious and demanded, "Why would you want to do that."  
  
Mike began to look at his watch and commented, "Oh look at the time, I must be checking the perimeter. bye bye." As nonchalantly as possible, the teen began slowly moving away.   
  
"Why do I think he knows something," Gimli commented as the elf walks over to him.   
  
Dena had been listening throughout the exchange and started giggling uncontrollably. Joining her friend in the giggling, Erica said, "I can't believe you did that. Actually I can."   
  
On his way out, Mike thoughtfully nodded Erica with his elbow. In a quiet voice, Mike said through his teeth, "Are you coming with me?"   
  
"Damn Straight!!!" Erica replied as she rushed to get out of the area  
  
Legolas caught up to the retreating teens. "Just what are you two up to?" asked the skeptical elf.   
  
"If you like your sense of smell, avoid Gimli." Erica laughed as she reaches in to the M.A.P and pulls out a gas mask   
  
At that point a brrrraaaaaaap ripped through the camp. A visibly embarrassed dwarf mumbled "Excuse me."   
  
"He did it." Erica told the elf as she pointed at Mike. "It's all his fault!"   
  
"HEY!," shouted the indigent teen. "I didn't give him the meal, one of the little kids did."   
  
He continued his protest, "I merely, understood the result and wanted out of the danger zone."   
  
Erica shook her head and relied, "Yeah but he takes after you. And that is something you would do."   
  
Holding up his hands in defeat, the teen swore, "I swear I don't get no respect."   
  
"Yeah you do just less than Rodney Dangerfield." Erica called out to the retreating teen   
  
+++   
  
With dinner complete, it was now time to complete their defensive preparations. Mike raised his left hand and motioned for the other teens to gather round  
  
"Listen up. We're stopping for the night. Now I want you to secure the immediate area and set up a defensive perimeter. Watches will be taken as previously agreed upon."  
  
"I'll send the recon saucer up for a check." Erica told them. With a press of a few buttons, the top of the vehicle opened up to reveal a gray round object. The villagers who had been near quickly moved back at the high pitched whine. Without looking back, Erica reported back, "I've preset the saucer to fly a standard patrol circuit around the campsite."  
  
Aragon, Legolas, and Gimli, not to mention most of the Rohirrim were still getting used to the teen's devices. Legolas listened to the teen relay her information. His eyes were more used to the darkness and he continued watching as the little flying machine vanished into the gloom. Shaking his head, the elf asked, "Would you explain what that flying machine is supposed to be doing?"  
  
"Erica turned back and held out her remote. Pointing to the screen, the girl explained, "The saucer is a short range reconnaissance system. It has cameras that are able to see in the darkness by detecting heat. Living creatures will show up brighter than non living objects due to their body heat. I have the saucer flying a circuit around the camp, starting 500 yards away until two standard miles around the camp. After that, the power will be low enough to force it to return and be recharged."  
  
Scratching his chin in thought, the elf responded, "I see."  
  
Erica smiled, "Just think of it as extra insurance that we don't have any unwelcome surprises tonight."  
  
The elf nodded then told her, "If I understand what you had told us before, than this 'saucer' of yours will be flying a preplanned course and does not need any more direction from you."  
  
"Uh no, it will complete its flight and fly back here as planned and hook up to its recharge portal unaided. Why are you asking?"  
  
Grabbing her arm, the elf began guiding the teen towards her sleeping bag, "Then you will have time to sleep before your watch."  
  
Erica smirked as she settled in, "Oh are you joining me?"  
  
Legolas simply shook his head and began walking off towards Aragon. From behind, Erica quietly called after him, "What you're not going to sing me to sleep again?"   
  
+++  
  
Legolas was not the only member of the fractured Fellowship of the Ring checking up on the teens from Earth. For some reason known only to the ranger, Aragon had decided to keep an eye on their young leader. After setting up his sleeping area by a nearby campfire, he had come over and caught the end of the conversation, "What are you doing?" asked the ranger.  
  
Mike, turned around, "Setting up defensive positions in case the bad guys come knocking." Checking the immediate terrain, the teen settled on a nearby hillock overlooking the campsite.   
  
Aragon nodded in approval towards the teen, "Don't let me hold up your preparations. I'll be around if you need me."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," responded Mike as he watched the ranger vanish into the gloom. Back to the task on hand, the teen pointed to the hill, "Red Team, secure that hill top and set up the sixty with the tripod. Be ready to take out any enemy that comes in range."   
  
"Yes sir!" answered Earl and David with a mock salute. Sporting wide grins, the two moved towards the specified position, David taking the machine gun and Earl, the tripod.   
  
Soon after the two teen's departure, Theoden rode up to check on the teens, "How are you children holding out?" asked the monarch.  
  
Noticing that her friends were a little too distracted to reply, Dena pointed towards the children near the vehicle. "They will need some rest. I am having them set up tents and sleep next to the M.A.P and trailers," Dena informed him as several of the other women and their children did the same. That said the girl began helping the children unload the tents and sleeping bags while Erica tuned the M.A.P.'s sensors.  
  
The king of the Rohan smiled as he observed the other teens so absorbed in their tasks that they didn't register his presence. Finally, he moved closer and asked his question yet again.   
  
+++  
  
Mike had been watching the women get set up and the king's question really didn't register. Theoden cleared his voice which got the teen's attention. Without conscious thought, Mike spun around and saluted the king. "What was that, sir?"  
  
Theoden blinked for a moment. It will still take some time getting used to this boy's custom of saluting whenever I come around. thought the king. The king motioned for the teen to be at ease, 'I was asking how you are getting settled in?"  
  
Placing his hands behind his back in the at ease position that had been drilled into him by his instructors, Mike answered, "My people are ready to handle anything the enemy may throw at us. I am setting up a defensive position on that hill to cover the campsite should any bad guys come knocking." A noise from behind caught his attention and he turned around to see Erica walking up. Legolas looked at the girl and shook his head. "I thought you were getting some sleep?" asked the elf.  
  
Erica shook her head, "I remember there was something I forgot to do. Mike, was there anything else you needed to say?" Turning back to Erica, the Mike ordered, "Make sure our people on the hill have night vision goggles with them."   
  
"Already done sir," Erica chuckled as she checked the M.A.P.s recon information.   
  
Mike nodded, "Good." He quickly relayed the information to the king. "Sir, you can count on us."  
  
Theoden shook his head and smiled, "Very well, then carry on."   
  
The teens watched as the king rode off. Legolas came up and told them, "I'll help you with your watch."   
  
"With as much time as you spend with us some one might think you like me." Erica teased him.   
  
Mike grinned and cracked, "Careful, there are laws against dating someone a few thousand years younger than you."   
  
"Only as a sister, little one," responded the elf. "However, I believe that you were going to get some sleep before going on watch."  
  
"Keep telling yourself that and you might actually believe it in a few more thousand years. Don't worry, there's a few things I needed to check out before turning in." Erica jeered back but than says "Oh shit! Mike we got a problem!"  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Legolas.  
  
"That scout party the M.A.P spotted yesterday has gotten bigger, by at least 15 more." Erica informed them. "They just got bigger they aren't moving any faster is all."  
  
"Taking in their pace, ours, the distance and rest times. Hmmmm. I believe we have at least a 3 day head start on them." Erica informed Mike and the elf.  
  
Aragon had finished with his area and had come back to check on the teens. Mike turned back to Aragon, "looks like the bad guys are following. It's almost as if someone told them where we were going."  
  
"I wonder which Shit face WORM did that?" Erica sarcastically says than mumbled "I knew I should have tied him up over an Army Ant hill, covered in honey. But oh noo I had to be a good girl and let him go as Gandalf ordered."  
  
Mike simply shook his head and pointed out "Gandalf has his reasons and is not obligated to explain what they are to us. Just like someone else we used to know."  
  
Erica ignored her friend and continued to quietly rant while putting up her tent. I really don't need this, thought Mike as he prepared to take the first watch, making sure to take his binoculars.   
  
Before leaving for the recently constructed listening post, he pulled out a map he had managed to acquire before leaving Edoras. Taking his compass from a pocket, the teen began cross indexing with visible landmarks. The party had walked about twenty miles that day by his calculation. Hmm, if this map is accurate, we have another two days walking ahead of us, thought the teen.  
  
Aragon watched for a while before giving in to his curiosity and asking what the teen was doing.  
  
Mike responded, "Simply putting my map reading training to use."  
  
Kneeling down, the teen placed the map on a convenient rock and unfolded his compass. Without looking up, he replied, "One of the skills taught to junior officers concerns how use the compass and map to find out just where we are." Holding up the compass he sighted on a nearby mountain. "According to the map, the range is about fifty klicks to the North. By taking the readings, I can cross index with another prominent feature and locate our position."   
  
"Interesting. How does this help you?" asked the ranger.  
  
"Here, not much other giving me the security of knowing that we are not wandering around lost," responded the teen. "Now back home, I would be able to transmit my location to friendly forces and tell them where I was. Then, if the enemy proved to be too much for my force to handle, I would be able to direct air strikes or artillery to deal with the threat." Shaking his head and letting off a resigned chuckle, "While I'm dreaming I might as well wish for a nuke getting dropped on Saruman's fortress."   
  
Gimli had been nearby, checking his gear and caught the end of the conversation. Intrigued by this look into the teen's world, the Dwarf walked over and asked, "Just what is this air strike you are referring?"   
  
Mike looked up from the map and answered, "My country had a military arm that used flying machines called airplanes. Those aircraft would then be used to perform a variety of missions both strategic and tactical. In this case, it would be close air support. Let's say we were outnumbered 25 to 1 and were in danger of being overrunned."   
  
"With the way your friends were acting those aircraft would be nice to have around should we be forced to fight," observed the Ranger.  
  
Gimli held up his axe, "There is nothing those things could do that a drawf with a good axe couldn't do."   
  
  
  
Mike grinned, "You remember my little firearms demonstration back in the Great Hall?"   
  
"So you got a few tricks." The Dwarf slowly remarked.  
  
  
  
From the other side of the vehicle, Erica yelled, "Tell the short shit that they would make him so short ants would be taller than him."   
  
Mike shook his head at his companion's remark that had been quickly followed by Legolas responding, "Go to sleep."   
  
"Well that little demonstration involved a short ranged pistol firing a nine millimeter round and can be fired as fast as you can pull the trigger. Against the force of bad guys I would call in some gunships. Each gunship has at least two 20mm cannons firing 100 rounds a second as well as a 105mm howitzer firing high explosive shells not to mention the fact that the bird can operate for hours over the battlefield. During one of America's more recent wars, there were so many bullets coming down that it looked like one beam of light. We used to call it "Puff the Magic Dragon"   
  
"Now where can I get me some of those?" The Dwarf truthfully asked with much glee.   
  
Mike shook his head and looked sadly at the dwarf, "Back home in the good ole U.S. of A, but all the aircrews are dead and you need at least 6 months of extensive training to get the crews ready. Not to mention support personnel. Then there are basing facilities that need to be constructed to support the aircraft. Not to mention bringing in spare parts, fuel, ammunition. One thing about the armies of my world, they are dependent on their supply lines. Cut them off and the airplanes no longer get off the ground."   
  
"Aaahhhh figure you humans never make anything simple," Gimli responded as he walked off.   
  
Mike shook his head and commented to Aragon, "And to think my dream was to become a fighter pilot and fly combat aircraft." He quickly looked over to the hill and checked Earl's and David's progress. Noting that they had the task well in hand, the teen turned back to the ranger. "Back home they would have these air shows where the latest combat aircraft would visit. They even had a couple fighters set up so we kids could sit in the cockpit. My dad took me to one of the air shows a few years ago and I remember telling him, 'That's what I want to be when I grow up, a fighter pilot. Doesn't look like that's going to happen now."   
  
Aragon patted the teen on the back, "Who knows what will happen in the future. You may yet realize your dream."  
  
Mike considered the rangers words before answering, "Maybe, but I think it'll be wise to focus on the here and now."  
  
  
  
"Wise words for someone so young."   
  
"Responsibility will do that to you. I wanted to ask if you were still willing to teach me how to use a sword like yours?" asked the teen.   
  
Aragon smiled and patted the boy on the shoulder, "Maybe some other time. But for now those who are not on watch should get some sleep."   
  
Mike returned the ranger's grin and began walking towards the hill top position he had chosen for setting up the machine gun. He paused long enough to tell the ranger, "You realize you are acting too much like a big brother. I would follow your advice but since I have first watch, I'll be seeing you."  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The Rohirrim and their teenage allies continued their trek throughout the next two days without incident. It was on the day, that the Rohirrim were supposed to reach Helms Deep when Saruman's forces caught up with them. Two Riders of Rohan were patrolling off to the side when they were attacked by a wolf rider. The warg and its Orc rider quickly dispatched one of the humans. The other managed to raise the alarm and warn Theoden.  
  
Mike began looking around and thought, I have this gut feeling that something is about to happen. Ahead of him, Aragon and the king were busy discussing something. Turning to Erica and Earl, he told them, "Wait here, I'm going to see what's going on."  
  
"You got it. Except keep your mike open, I want to hear," Erica replied.  
  
Earl nodded and checked his weapon, "You do that, I'm getting a feeling that all hell is about to break loose."  
  
+++  
  
Theoden had finished telling his niece to lead the people to the fortress when he felt the presence of another. Turning around, he noticed that the teenage leader of the Americans running up. Snapping off a quick salute, Mike asked, "I noticed the riders getting ready for an action. What's going on sir?"  
  
Reluctantly, Theoden replied, "Saruman has caught up with us. Our scouts up ahead have been attacked by wolf riders and we are going to stop them before they can attack the refugees." With that, the king waited for the teen's response. Child, don't ask to join the fight. This is not your time. thought the king.   
  
Mike nodded and asked, "What are your orders?"  
  
  
  
Theoden, impressed with the boy's attitude replied, "I want you and your friends to stay with the villagers and Eowyn. Make sure that they get to the fortress safely. I'm counting on you."   
  
"Yes Sir, you can count on us," responded the teen as he snapped off another salute and turned back to his friends. Holding his left arm in the air, he made a series of circling motion to call the teens together. While waiting for them to arrive, he checked his weapon and disengaged the safety.   
  
Earl was the first to arrive. Grinding to a halt, the teen asked, "What's up?"  
  
Mike waited for the others to catch up before responding, "Listen up, the bad guys have sent a force of wolf riders to attack the civilians. The king, Aragon, Legolas, Gimli and the Riders of Rohan are going to head them off and stop them from getting to the villagers. We've been directed to see that the civilians make it to the fortress safely." The teen looked over at Erica, "I know you're dying to get into the fight, but we have an important job. We are the villagers last defense should any Wolf Rider break through. You know what to do"   
  
Erica nodded and growled, "We cut loose on them. No Prisoners." The girl quickly followed her friend's lead and released the safety on her M-4 Rifle. Setting her weapon on three round burst, she told her leader, "The M.A.P. is not fully charged yet, so it won't be very useful in this fight."  
  
David stared at the look on Erica's face and commented to Earl, "You know I can't wait for Gandalf to come back."  
  
"So he'll bring the cavalry?" asked Earl.  
  
David shook his head and cocked his machine gun, "Nope, so Erica won't cuss as much."  
  
Mike smiled and nodded, "Right, here's the plan. Red Team, take up position about fifty yards from the column. Place yourselves between them and the battle. When the villagers have passed by, fall in behind them and cover their rear."   
  
Earl noticed the look on his friend's face. With a raised eyebrow, he questioned, "That's not all is it. You're up to something aren't you?"   
  
Mike gave a short evil grin and pointed towards a tall hill where the riders had approached on their way to meet the orcs, "I never could fool any of you. Earl, on me."   
  
Erica listened in resignation. The king won't like having his orders disobeyed, thought the teen. "If the M.A.P. wasn't useless right now I would use it to do the spotting for you." Erica replied as followed the M.A.P behind the children at a distance. All the while turning around at random times and walking backwards.  
  
"Mike, if the king finds out about this latest stunt. You are so DEAD!" Dena snickered as she began shepherding the children towards Eowyn.   
  
Responding to the girl, Mike defended himself, "Look guys, we will not be in the battle and we will all be between the bad guys and the civilians. It's just that Earl and I will be a little farther away from the main party. So, from a certain point of view, we are following our orders to the letter."   
  
+++  
  
Mike took off towards the hill at a brisk run with Earl close behind. As they ran, the lanky teen noticed that they were moving in the direction where the riders had gone. "Just what are you doing, the king pretty much ordered us to stay out of the battle."   
  
Mike held up his hand, "Don't worry. We won't be in the battle just a few thousand yards away. You remember how good you are with the sniper rifle. I figure you and me are going to even up the odds for the good guys. You shoot, I'll spot."   
  
Mike pointed towards a nearby hill and motioned for Earl to follow. The two teens moved quickly at a crouch to the hill. Nearing the top, Mike spotted a bush and dropped down behind it. Earl was next to him. They had a clear view of the battlefield.   
  
Taking out his binoculars while Earl sighted his weapon, Mike called out, "Primary target at eleven o'clock, the bad guy coming up behind Aragon."   
  
"Sights are hot," responded Earl as he squeezed off a round.   
  
+++  
  
Down in the valley, the Riders were involved in a life or death struggle with Saruman's Wolf Riders. The present members of the fellowship had been taking out the enemy when a sharp cracking noise caught Aragon's attention. Whipping around to see what the noise was, he spotted a nearby Orc get thrown off his horse, the back of the creature's head, a mess. When I get back, I'm going to have a long talk with that child, vowed the ranger.   
  
  
  
+++  
  
"Tango Down," reported the teenage sniper. Mike continued calling out targets, "Three riders at one o'clock, breaking through on the right flank. Take out the one farthest away. He's primary target."   
  
+++  
  
Theoden was shouting encouragement to his people when he heard three sharp cracks coming from his right. He turned around to see three more Orcs tumble from their horses. Where have I heard that sound before? thought the king. It's almost like the... I am going to have a talk with that boy when we get back. Shaking his head, the king of Rohan went back to defeating his enemies.   
  
+++  
  
Mike swung his glasses around to see Aragon get caught up in a Wolf Rider's harness. Outside, the boy was cool as ice, inside he was mentally screaming, Oh Shit, Aragon get yourself free. With a growing dread, the boy called out, "Wolf Rider, one thousand yards away riding towards the cliff, animal first, then rider."   
  
Earl sighted his weapon and squeezed off a shot. The 7.62mm bullet buried itself in the creature's shoulder. Instead of stopping it, the Warg sped up towards the cliff. With a curse, the teen reported, "I missed." He quickly lined up a second shot to see the rider fall off. He was about to fire when the creature ran off the cliff, carrying the ranger with it.   
  
Time seemed to slow down as he watched the scene unfold. He began feeling sick at his stomach seeing his friend fall to an apparent death. "Oh. My. God." muttered the teen as he put down the binoculars. "Aragon, why did it have to be you?"   
  
With a sigh, the teen returned to the action, noticing that the battle was winding down. Rolling over he tapped Earl on the shoulder, "We had better make ourselves scarce. I have a feeling I do not want to be here when they get back."   
  
"You think?" responded Earl. As they were returning to the refugees, the lanky teen noticed that something was not right with his friend. With concern in his voice, he asked, "You saw something that shook you up. What is it?"   
  
Mike looked away so that his friend would not see his unshed tears. Suppressing a sob, he responded, "I'll tell you after we get the villages to the fortress."  
  
+++  
  
Legolas joined Gimli and the King following the battle. "Did anyone else notice that strange cracking noise that preceded many of the orcs falling over dead?"   
  
A dark look came over the king. The same look he often wore when his son was still a teenager and disobeying his father's wishes, "I already have a good idea who is behind those mysterious deaths and when I get my hands on him." He took a deep breath and with a determined look, warned, "A certain boy will think twice about disobeying his elders."   
  
+++  
  
Meanwhile, back at the refugee column, David looked back as the first rifle shot shattered the still air. Turning to Erica, "Did that fool just do what I think he did?"   
  
"That is putting it mildly!" Erica laughed.   
  
"You do realize the king will not be pleased, not to mention Aragon who seems to have begun acting like a big brother to us," replied David.   
  
"I want to be there for the fireworks." Erica laughed.   
  
"Yeah, big brother and dad are going to put their foot down."   
  
"I should use the M.A.P record it." Erica replied as she checks the charge level on the machine via the remote. "It's fully charge but I going to top off the reserves just incase we need it."   
  
+++  
  
The teens had caught with Eowyn and were busy making bets on what would happen when the Riders returned.  
  
"Dena, five says when the king finds out what Mike and Earl are doing he comes unglued in less than 10 minutes." Erica bet Dena over the walkie talkie.  
  
"Shit I say he'll let them have it within 5 minutes." Dena replied with a laugh.  
  
"I say less than one," added David.  
  
Mike and Earl had been listening to the exchange in visible amusement. Earl motioned for Mike to cut in, so his friend did the only thing possible, he joined the betting. "I say he cuts loose on us in less than 30 seconds." Mike chimed back over the walkie talkie.  
  
The volume had been turned up on the teenager's radio and the Shieldmaiden had heard the entire exchange. Puzzled over what she had heard, Eowyn standing beside Erica, asked, "What are you talking about?"   
  
Momentarily ignoring the older woman, Erica responded to her friend's transmission. "Forget it. I am keeping my money." Erica replied back knowing she'd loose. Cutting the link, she turned back to the older woman and answered her question, "Oh just placing bets on how quickly your uncle will kill Mike and Earl for what they did."   
  
Eowyn nodded thoughtfully, "I was wondering where those two had run off to. Where are they?"   
  
"A little ways back. Shooting the Tango's from a distance." Erica replied with a laugh.   
  
"Could you be a little clearer? What is a Tango?" asked the shieldmaiden.   
  
"Mike and Earl are shooting the baddies from a distance so they aren't quite in the fight." Erica explained. Tango is a term we have for bad guys back home. According to our fearless leader, he is following the king's orders and staying out of the battle.   
  
Eowyn nodded in understanding, "Let me guess my uncle told them to stay away from the fight and they chose to stretch the meaning of his words." Theoden's niece thought back to the time when she was growing up and told them about her cousin. "You know my cousin, Theodred use to do that when he was a teen, I swear my uncle had the hardest time keeping him away from battle after he turned fifteen," mused Eowyn.   
  
The teens listened in growing amusement. Finally, Erica started laughing and told Eowyn, "You're related to someone like Mike you have my condolences."   
  
"Actually, my cousin was killed by the enemy right before you came," Eowyn revealed solemnly   
  
Knowing that there was nothing she could do to take the hurt away, Erica quieted down and told her, "Sorry I didn't know. I am here if you need to talk."   
  
Eowyn thanked the teen and answered, "It still hurts but he is with our ancestors. In a way it's good that your friend, Mike is acting like my cousin. It'll take my uncle's thoughts off Theodred's loss."   
  
Thinking back to the white wizard's resemblance to her grandfather, Erica told her, "I know what you mean. Gandalf looks so much like my grandfather it's scary."   
  
Eowyn remembered what happened to her cousin when he had been finally caught and let out a soft laugh. The teenagers wanted to know what she was laughing at so she told them, "Although, when Theodred pulled a stunt like that, my uncle would make him know he was not pleased and made sure it was never repeated."   
  
"Well we were betting on how quick your uncle will explode at Mike when he gets back," Erica told her.   
  
Eowyn shook her head, "My uncle doesn't explode in those situations. Instead, he gets really quiet and has you wondering what punishment he is dreaming up. It's really effective with teenage boys."   
  
"Oh thanks for the info." Erica replied with a smile, pressed the send button on her radio, and said "I bet ten dollars the king won't explode but will make Mike wonder what the punishment will be."   
  
At that point Dena pointed to two figures running back to the column, "Looks like they're back."   
  
Meanwhile the fortress of Helms Deep came into sight much to the relief of all present. It was not long before sounds of growing excitement spread throughout the villagers. David looked to where they had pointed and remarked to no one in particular, "Well, we're here."   
  
+++  
  
Mike and David had run off as soon as it became apparent that the battle was won and more importantly, certain grownups were looking in their direction. Those grownups did not look happy and the two teens though it would be best that not be there when the riders came back that way. They soon caught up with their friends and Mike became suspicious at the expressions on his friend's faces. Looking at Erica, he asked, "What's going on?"   
  
"Oh nothing yet," she replied with an evil grin.   
  
"Why am I suddenly getting very nervous," asked the teen out loud.   
  
+++  
  
The group continued walking as a villager shouted out, "There it is! We're Safe."   
  
Dena was walking beside the M.A.P. when the shout rang out through the assembly. Remembering what she had read, the teen shook her head and muttered, "They really think their safe?"  
  
Now would be a good time to see how strong this fortress really is, thought Mike. He walked over to a nearby small hill and pulled out a pair of binoculars. Spotting something interesting, he called to Erica and Earl to come over.   
  
Handing the field glasses to Erica, the teen asked, "Take a look at the curtain wall. See anything interesting?"   
  
"What's up?" Erica asked as she spotted something out of the corner of her eye and smiled. Without another word, she accepted the field glasses and took a look. She quickly understood what her friend had been hinting and asked, "hhhhhhmmmm interesting... Are you thinking what I am thinking?"   
  
"Listen I want a better view. I'll be right back," Erica said as she headed up the cliff area to their right.  
  
Earl scratched his head and asked, "What are you two thinking?"   
  
"You see that large grate in the wall? If I were the attacker, I would focus on that weak point. We had better set up a couple claymores in that area. The enemy will go there first."   
  
"Yep.. Lets set up remote claymores and few hidden spikes." Erica said as she went into "The Zone" on setting up a defense.  
  
"You had to go and do it," Earl accused Mike. "Now she's in "The Zone".   
  
  
  
"She might be scary but we need her to be ruthless with the enemy coming." Mike informed Earl with a shiver as he watched his friend's eyes light up with glee at the up coming battle and the traps she could set.   
  
Mike continued swinging his glasses over to the citadel itself. "Looks like the builders neglected to install a drawbridge. There is only a wooden door with a causeway leading up to it." Then thinking to himself, "She has to be on the rag she is scarier than normal."   
  
Earl nodded seriously, "You want the other claymores set up covering the causeway?"   
  
Erica reached into her pocket and pulled out a green package. "Do you want me to use some C-4 to blow it if they enemy should try to breach?" asked the girl.   
  
Mike gave his friend a strange look, "I thought I told you to leave it back at the base. How much did you hide away?"   
  
"I got about half pound left over from the stuff I planted." Erica smiled. "Aren't you glad I don't listen?"  
  
Mike turned to Earl, "You remember watching Saving Private Ryan last year?"   
  
The lanky teen nodded, "Yeah are you thinking about that scene where the Rangers keep the Germans from taking the bridge?"   
  
"You got it, in the movie, the Americans were short on all types of ammunition. The only thing they had lots of was a predecessor to C-4 called Composition C."   
  
"And you think my zone is bad "He's on the Jazz"." Erica snickered.   
  
"In the movie, the Rangers took some of the C-4 and used it as improvised land mines."   
  
"I am on top of that," Erica says as she heads out the gate   
  
  
  
Mike lowered his binoculars, "I'm thinking about seeding that field in front of the fortress with the C-4 at certain points. Dig a hole, place the C-4, Tap the hole with gravel and rig up a command detonator."   
  
"I'll need some help.. The men need to conserve their strength for the battle... Have any woman and child who want to help come out and help." Erica told Mike. "That is unless they are helping Dena."   
  
"I'll talk to the king about getting some help," agreed Mike.   
  
Earl grinned at Erica, "I want to be a fly on the wall."  
  
Mike took another look at the keep. "That section of wall overlooking the entrance will be a good location for the Sixty." Turning to his friend, the teen directed, "Earl, I want you and David to set up the machine gun on the tripod at that t point. Be sure to have those two spare barrels handy. If what I'm thinking arrives, we'll probably overheat one or two barrels."   
  
Dena had taken a break from watching the children to hear what the others were discussing. Listening for a while, the teenage girl told the others, "You worry about the outside I work on the inside."   
  
Earl pointed towards the fortress, "You might want to think about keeping the M.A.P. with the refugees and children. They might need the protection."   
  
"I've been teaching Dena how to use it." Erica told them as she handed over the remote to Dena.   
  
Mike lifted one eyebrow in surprise, "I'm surprised she didn't put up a fight."  
  
Earl agreed, "I wonder what she's up to?"   
  
"I want in the fight that's coming." Erica answered with a sweet smile.   
  
Mike nodded and pointed towards the fortress, "Then we had better join our allies into the fortress. I don't think they'll keep the door open for us."   
  
The teens joined the procession towards the stone fortress, thinking about future defense plans.  
  
+++  
  
A couple hours later the remaining riders entered the fortress. Eowyn rushed up to her uncle, murmuring, "So few, so few. Where is Lord Aragon?"   
  
Gimli, responded to the Shieldmaidens horror, "Aragon fell over a cliff."   
  
  
  
Far above, two of the Americans paused from their labor to listen in on the exchange. Mike watched his friend went from relief to surprise. Erica noticed that her friend wasn't surprised at the revelation. The bastard knew all along, thought the teen. She gave Mike a dirty look and said "You saw and didn't tell I am going to hurt you when this is over."   
  
The two had been setting the control panel for the Claymores covering the causeway and stopped to watch the riders below. Mike turned to Erica and in a serious voice, "There was nothing any of can do about that. I need every person in top form for the coming fight. Plus we need to finish setting up our firing positions.".  
  
"Fine it's just you should have told us." Erica responded, trying to hide the hurt.   
  
"I am still not ready to believe it myself," answered Mike. "But I firmly believe that Aragon would have wanted us to see that the villagers are safe and I intend to do just that."   
  
"Like I said when my dad went MIA, don't believe it until there's a body," Erica told him as she placed a hand on his shoulder   
  
+++  
  
Meanwhile down below, Theoden looked around and asked Eowyn in a hard voice, "Have you seen the teenage leader of the strangers?"   
  
"Yes uncle when we arrived they began sets traps and surprises for the approaching enemy. Dena even has the women and children helping set traps inside, just incase of a breach." She told her uncle than pointed to the children. "The woman actually felt there is hope." She told him. Noting her uncle's expression, the shieldmaiden asked him, "Don't be too hard on the boy. He was trying to help."   
  
Theoden nodded, "Very well, I will keep that in mind. Tell Mike, I want to see him immediately."   
  
"Yes Uncle."   
  
+++  
  
Mike sighed and tried placating his friend, "I wanted to tell you, but I saw Aragon going over the cliff when I was spotting for Earl back there and we were butting in to a major fight out there."   
  
She responded with a slap. "You should have told us sooner than this... God, You know I hate finding out things this way." Erica said with a soft cry. "Damn it's like my fears with my father going MIA."   
  
Wrapping his arms around the sobbing girl, Mike softly told her, "Hey I care about him too. But we have some serious shit coming down and we gotta get ready for the fight." His reply was cut short as Theoden's neice came up. Turning around, he greeted her, "Hello, Eowyn what brings you up here?"   
  
The shieldmaiden shook her head and told him, "My uncle wishes to speak to you NOW!"   
  
As Mike headed down the stairs Erica kicked him lightly in the butt. "I owed you that for not telling."   
  
Soon afterwards, Dena called in on the radio, "Erica we got 6 flies on the wall at 3 o'clock."  
  
"I am on it." Erica says as she used a rope to repel down the wall and headed towards the intruders.   
  
Mike continued towards the great Hall and yelled back, "Take Earl and deal with it."   
  
The teen had not gotten ten yards before passing his friend David, setting up the machine gun. As he passed, the dark haired teen intoned, "Dead Man Walking."  
  
"No time. I am already there. Have him watch my back with his rifle. I am going to bring back a live one. Silent mode," Erica said as she hid herself next to a rock and waited for her prey to come.   
  
Mike just shook his head and smiled. Walking to the great hall, he came up to the double wooden doors. The teen took a deep breath and gave two heavy knocks on the door. From within, he heard a familiar voice yell out, "Come in."  
  
TBC  
  
Authors Note: With the conclusion of Semper Paratus, the teens and Rohirrim complete their trek to Helms Deep. Hope you enjoyed this first glimpse of American firepower against the orcs of Saruman's army. For those who liked the action, stayed turned for the next part in this story, "Chapter Six: En Garde (On Guard)". Chapter six will focus on the large battle for Helms Deep and its immediate aftermath. As it looks, there will probably be only one final chapter after En Garde which will end the story at the same point as the movie version of "The Two Towers". After that the tale will be picked up in its sequel, "Gary Owen" which will cover the events in 'Return of the King."  
  
Merry Prankster Out 


	6. Chapter 6: En Garde

"Currahee"  
  
by The Merry Prankster  
  
Chapter Six: En Garde (On Guard)  
  
Helms Deep  
  
Land of Rohan  
  
1430 Hours  
  
March 4, 3019  
  
(Middle Earth)  
  
Silence reigned throughout the throne room as Theoden considered Eowyn's request to not be too hard on the teen. The child reminds me so much of Theodred, thought the king. I also had to discipline my son many times when he was that age for not listening. I will have to do the same for Michael. It's for his own good and safety, but I will not get angry. The disappointed talk worked well with my son, I have a feeling it'll work with this boy.  
  
+++  
  
Outside the throne room, the leader of the American teen paused with his hand resting on the door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked twice. Waiting never made getting chewed out any easier back home. Might as well get it over with, thought the teen. From within the room, a strong "Come In" sounded out.  
  
Mike opened the door and marched over to the throne. Stopping a few feet away, he snapped out a salute, "Sir, Lieutenant Wolf reporting as ordered, Sir!"  
  
Theoden stared at the teen, not saying a word for a few minutes. Finally, he asked in a quiet voice, "Was there something you didn't understand about the orders I gave you?"  
  
Mike expected to be given the mother of all chewing outs by the king and Theoden's question did not register at first. The question had to be repeated before it sank into the teen's skull. Looking surprised, the teen answered, "I don't know what you're talking about sir?"   
  
Reaching into a pouch, Theoden tossed an empty cartridge to the teen. "I found this on a hill overlooking the battlefield. You wouldn't know anything about it?"  
  
The boy became visibly nervous as he replied, "Uh, sir, I led Earl up to the hill to engage any enemy that might break through your lines. My other team was fifty yards away from the column at all times."   
  
Theoden got up and walked to the teen, who was still standing at attention. With a nod, the king continued, "I seem to recall that I told you to stay out of the battle. Did you not understand my instructions?"   
  
"Well sir, technically, Earl and I were not in the battle, just overlooking it and we did take out some Orcs who were breaking through your lines."   
  
Stopping inches away from the teen, the king answered in a cold voice, "When I give an order, I expect it to be carried out. You placed yourself under my command and by doing so agreed to follow my instructions."   
  
Well sir, I...."  
  
"Now what am I going to do with you?" asked the king. Not waiting for the boy to answer he began walking back to his throne, "Now when my son did the same thing, I confined him to his room for a couple weeks. However, that is not an option for you unless I lock you in the dungeon."   
  
"Uh sir,"  
  
Sitting down, the king continued, "I am going to let you off with a warning this time. With the enemy being so close, I do not have the option of locking you up. But play around again and I will have your butt. Do you understand me?"   
  
"Yes Sir," replied the teen with a visible gulp.  
  
Dismissing the teen, Theoden called out to him before he could leave, "Michael, I told you to stay out of the fight because I do not want your deaths on my conscious. You really are too young to be fighting. Next time I will not be so understanding."   
  
Theoden was about to deal with the teen when the double doors opened. A weary Aragon, stood up and walked into the hall.  
  
===============================================================  
  
While Theoden was dealing with the young teen, another of the Americans was busy rappelling off the curtain wall that connected the keep to the rest of the mountains that surrounded the valley. Dropping to the valley floor, Erica slowly crept along the rocks to where the orcs had been spotted. She had gotten about twenty feet when she heard the approaching enemy.  
  
  
  
The orcs had assumed that the humans would all be within the fortress and did not notice the girl hiding in the shadows. Waiting for the first orc to pass by, Erica slammed her knife under its chin, killing it instantly. The second turned the corner and bumped into the first's body. Looking down, the creature did not see the rope until was wrapped around its thought. The creature gave out a strangled cry and reached up to loosen the rope from around its neck.   
  
The girl did not give it the opportunity to free itself. Instead, she wrapped the other end around its knees, throwing the orc to the ground. The struggles continued for a few minutes then slackened and finally stopped. Finally, she released the rope and looked up to see two more creatures advancing with drawn swords. Standing up, the girl smiled and raised her right hand at them, middle finger raised.  
  
The Orcs did not know what the gesture was but recognized it to be an insult. They looked at each other and rushed the girl with a snarl.   
  
+++  
  
High above on the curtain wall, another teen covered the girl with his sniper rifle. Earl bit back a curse as Erica blocked his view each time he attempted to get a clear shot on the orcs. Damn it Erica, get out of the way, thought the lanky teen. He kept up a running commentary to his friends on the radio throughout the fight.  
  
"Sights are hot," reported the teen as he finally got a clear picture.  
  
A moment later Earl reported his frustration as Erica once more blocked his line of fire. "Sights are cold."  
  
To his surprise, Erica stood up in front of the two orcs, making a rude gesture. Earl shook his head and reported it to his buddy, David. His friend's response was soon coming.   
  
"Leave it to Erica to piss off Orc's with the finger." David commented with a laugh.  
  
+++  
  
Erica watched as the two orcs rushed after her. The creatures took positions on either side and raised their swords to administer the killing blow. The swords were coming down when the teen dropped to the ground and rolled away. Seconds later, the two orcs looked down to see the other's sword sticking out of their chest.   
  
As Erica rolled away from the dying ORCs, she used the other end of the rope to loop around the neck of the one on the ground. The creature attempted to grab her only to have her wrap one of his wrists with the rope. She than looped another loose part of the rope around he other wrist and tied both of them behind the Orc. She had finished tying up her prisoner when the last creature showed up. Erica heard a noise and looked up, spotting the final opponent. With a snarl, she kicked her prisoner to the ground and faced the final enemy.   
  
He rushed forward, swinging his axe in a downward blow. The teen threw her body to the side and tiger clawed him in the face. She moved behind him but tripped and fell to the ground.   
  
Thinking he finally had her where he wanted her, The Orc brought up his Battle axe to kill her. However as he's raising it above his head, Erica sent out three quick kicks, one to each knee cap, breaking them. The last kick went to the groin, causing the creature to drop his weapon onto his own head. With the ax sticking out of his head, the creature fell over dead.   
  
+++  
  
By the time Erica had faced down her final opponent, David had joined Earl, watching the fight.  
  
Finally Earl turned to David and commented, "Uh David remind me not to piss off Erica."  
  
David shook his head, responding, "You should know that by now but what did she do?"  
  
Earl snorted, "She was down but just before I could squeeze off a shot she broke both his knee caps and kicked him in the groin causing him to down his axe on his own head."   
  
+++  
  
Mike looked at the ranger and noted his worn appearance. He could not help telling Aragon, "You look like a hundred miles of bad road."  
  
The ranger paused and gave the teen a look that said, I know what you did. He could barely hold back his smile as he told him, "We'll talk later."   
  
Aragon finally walked up to the king and told Theoden that Saruman's army would be arriving later that night.  
  
Theoden worriedly asked, "What are we facing?"   
  
A pit formed in Mike's stomach as Aragon answered, "I saw over ten thousand orcs marching towards us."  
  
The king then turned back to Mike, "We'll continue our talk after the battle. That is if we are here after the battle."   
  
+++  
  
Theoden left the throne room, followed closely by Aragon and Gimli who walked up as they were leaving. Mike tagged along to see what they were up to. Keeping his distance, the boy overheard the king telling Aragon and Gimli that he knew how to defend his keep.   
  
The king looked on as his soldiers reinforced the main gate without comment. Finally, he began his trip back to the great hall. While going back to the hall, Gimli and Aragon attempted to convince the king of the seriousness of the situation. Aragon pleaded, "Saruman is not coming to burn down villages, this army has one purpose to kill every man, woman, and child."   
  
Angrilly the king grabbed the ranger's arm, "And what will you have me do? Call for help? The alliance between elves and men has long passed and Gondor has it's own problems. We are not so lucky in our friends as you."   
  
Mike had been listening to the exchange in growing numbness. Finally he interrupted, "Your majesty. You have us."   
  
The grownups had completely forgotten the teen's presence. Theoden paused and turned back around to face the boy. Motioning for the teen to come closer, the king placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and with a resigned smile he answered, "And it looks like we will need that help after all." Turning back to one of his guards he ordered, "Have all men and boys old enough to bear arms to be outfitted from the armory."   
  
Mike watched as the king started talking to one of his commanders in preparing the fortress for the upcoming attack. If we are to have any chance of getting through this in one piece, I had better get started, thought the teen. His decision made, Mike turned to Aragon and asked, "You said that the enemy will be here by nightfall?" Aragon nodded and the teen turned back to Theoden, "With your permission, there are some things I have to get done before the company shows up." The boy waited for the king to nod in agreement before running off.   
  
While going back to the armory, the teen ran into Erica and David above the gate. "Hey Erica, you see Earl?" asked the teen.   
  
"He's Helping Dena with some traps."   
  
Taking a serious look that the others had not seen before, Mike asked, "Okay where exactly are Dena and Earl?"   
  
David noted his friend's serious expression and asked, "They are setting up those claymores in front of that grate. Why what's up?"   
  
"You remember that serious shit coming down here?"  
  
David looked up from locking down the machine gun on the tripod, "Yeah what about it?"  
  
Pointing back to Theoden and Aragon, the teen continued, "Aragon spotted the enemy army while riding back here. According to him, there are at least ten thousand bad guys coming here and there are only about 300 Rohirren to hold this rock."   
  
For a few minutes, Erica and David said nothing as the information registered in their brains. Realizing just what they were facing, the two muttered, "OH SHIT!!"   
  
Mike nodded in agreement, "It gets better. The bad guys want to wipe every man, woman, and child. You know what that means."   
  
A cold glint came over Erica's eyes as she growled, "We destroy them first."  
  
Mike didn't answer but walked over to the machine gun position. Looking over the machine gun set up, the teen nodded approvingly at the extra barrels stacked nearby as well as the four boxes of extra ammo. He examined the set up for a few minutes before turning to David and telling him, "David, go to Earl and Dena and tell them to finish up yesterday. Once you tell them, get yourself a helmet, body armor, and man the machine gun. Erica, lets get changed for this party."   
  
"Oh yeah but I am not wearing PINK!" Erica replied with a laugh  
  
+++  
  
The two teens walked into the cave where Dena had parked the M.A.P. Reaching inside one of the trailers, Mike threw Erica a armored vest and helmet, "Here catch!"  
  
Erica grinned and began putting on the vest, "Just my size."  
  
Setting down his helmet for a moment, the teen opened his gas mask bag that had been strapped to his right thigh and began filling it with grenades. "Erica, you might want to load up on ammo. No telling how long we'll be out there before being resupplied."  
  
"You remember that big rock in the center of the valley?"  
  
"Yeah, what do you have planned?" Erica asked.  
  
The teen turned back and slung a bandolier around his body. "Once we finish setting those claymores in front of the wall and causeway, we'll have two left over. I have a place to put them. Could you get the tripwires?"  
  
"I like your style." Erica responded grabbing the wires from the M.AP.'s first trailer.  
  
The boy was about to leave when he remembered something. Pulling out a jar of black paste, he began liberally spreading the camouflage paint over his face. He was almost finished when a certain blonde elf walked in looking for Aragon. Legolas looked around for a minute, making sure that the ranger was not present before leaving. He had just reached the door when something caught his attention and he stopped in his tracks. Turning around, the elf pointed towards the boy and asked Erica, "What is he doing?"  
  
"Blending in," Erica responded as she grabbed the jar and began applying the black paste to her face.  
  
Mike paused to answer the elf, "Making us less obvious at night."  
  
Legolas didn't quite understand and asked, "Why?"   
  
Mike shrugged, "Let's just say modern warfare back home was based on who got off the first shot. At night, our flesh tone would stand out. The face paint makes it easier to hide."   
  
"In other words don't let the bad guys see what you really got until they are dead." Erica snickered and offered some to the elf.  
  
Mike decided to let the elf off the hook and pointed to another room, "I saw Aragon go into there a few minutes ago. You might be able to catch him if you are quick enough." He was about to say something else when Erica started having a serious attack of the giggles. The teen looked at the elf and muttered, "Girls."  
  
Legolas did not even respond to the teen's remark. Instead, he chose to walk out of the room shaking his head.  
  
Erica squinted her eyes and slapped her friend up side the head. Rubbing his head, Mike asked, "What was that for?"  
  
Erica responded with a laugh, "Remember its tradition." Changing the subject to a running joke that had been going on between them for the last two years, the girl asked, "So do we bet on who kills the most Orcs?"   
  
Giving her an exaggerated sight, the teen responded, "If you insist."   
  
"Let's limit it to those killed if we go to hand to hand or here it would be sword to sword." Erica snickered.  
  
  
  
"Nope dead is dead," countered Mike.  
  
  
  
Erica countered, "Blowing them up with the Claymores or grenades do not count."   
  
"What do you ever mean?" asked Mike, thinking about the three claymores he had planted.  
  
  
  
"Those are just too easy. So they don't count. Or aren't you up for the challenge?" Erica said as she waved the five in front of his face.   
  
Thinking about what Aragon had said in the throne room, Mike seriously replied, "Lets just concentrate on staying alive till this is over."   
  
"Deal, but if you die I will go to Hell where you will be and KICK YOUR SORRY ASS BACK!" Erica informed him.   
  
His web gear in place over the body armor, Mike picked up his rifle and put on his helmet. Walking to the door, he yelled back "lets take a walk."  
  
"YES SIR!" Erica response as she does the same  
  
+++  
  
Erica and Mike were walking towards the gate when David ran up. Motioning for the two to stop, the scared teen suggested, "I was just thinking about what Aragon said was coming this way and I think we need to grab the kids and get the hell out of dodge before the bad guys show up. I mean the Rohirren have no chance against that many enemies and why should we die here?"  
  
Dena had arrived just in time to hear her friend suggest running away. Without a word, the young woman slapped him across the face. Erica had also turned around and from the look on her face; it was obvious that the girl wanted to beat the crap out of the teen.  
  
The other girl walked over till she was inches away from David's face. "So if you were out number we should just leave you and run? HuH?" Erica sarcastically asked him.   
  
A look of anger came over Mike's face and left just as quickly. Turning to the other teen, he said, "You do what you will. I cannot hold any of you against your will but I am staying. Aragon, Gimli, and Legolas are staying. And in spite of Erica's incessant flirting they have become a second family and I will be with them. If my death comes as a result then at least I'm in good company." With that he turned towards the gate, "Erica lets go set up those claymores."   
  
"It's either that or I beat him up." Erica replied still giving David the evil eye as she began following her friend.  
  
David realized that he had just said something that was very, very wrong and attempted to calm his friend's temper. "Hey it was just a suggestion." David pleaded.  
  
Mike stopped and turned around. Giving the teen a look, he asked, "Are you in or out?"  
  
"Suggestion or not. Did you ever think that even if we did leave the Orc's would catch us. We have a better shot here than anywhere else," Dena added.  
  
"Not only that, but the king has offered to find homes for the little kids."  
  
  
  
"I am in. I just am a little scared at the horde coming at us. I mean come this is suppose to be a summer vacation." David says as he tried holding back his fear   
  
"It stopped being a summer vacation when our families and the whole freaking world died on us," answered Mike with a sneer.   
  
"Mike! David! Both of you need to calm down. We all have alot to deal with but now is not the time so shake and make up. I am sure neither one of you wants to die hating each other," Dena stood up in front of them with the mother tone of voice.   
  
Mike answered, "I am calm. But is we are going to have any chance of making through this night. We had better be ready. Earl, Dena, get back to the Hornberg (Wall) and make sure those claymores are set up and ready to be set off. David, get some more ammo for the sixty above the gate. I don't want you running out in the middle of the fight."   
  
The teen began walking towards the gate, "Erica on Me. Be sure to bring your night vision goggles. We may need them."  
  
Dena placed herself in front of Mike and pointed towards David, "Boys shake and make up first."   
  
Softening his tone, Mike walked over to David. Placing his hands on his shoulders, the teen said, "David, you're one of my best friends and I need you watching my back. We got some serious crap coming at us and if any of are to survive, we'll have to have everybody on the same page."   
  
David took a deep breath to steady his nerves, "Okay, I just lost it for a moment. I'll be there for the fight."  
  
Dena grinned and yelled out, "Now boys lets so those Orc's what American can do in a fight."   
  
Mike turned to Erica, "You coming?"  
  
"OH YEAH!" Erica said as she stepped next to her friend.   
  
Right before walking out the gate, Mike called out, "Dena, when you finish with Earl, I need you to get the M.A.P. ready to protect the civilians."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
While walking out the door, Mike nodded to the guard and told him they would not be out long. The guard nodded and simply replied, "We'll be watching."   
  
Fifteen minutes later, the teens stopped at this large rock in the center of the valley.   
  
Pointing to the rock, Mike told Erica, "If I were commanding the bad guys, I would use this rock as an observation point. If they truly have ten thousand like Aragon says, they will be filling this valley."   
  
"Yeah let's give him one hell of a surprise." Erica snickered.  
  
Mike looked up at the setting sun, "We had better get started. It'll be dark soon and I don't want to be here when the orcs show up."  
  
"Hey I still got a few ozs of c-4 we can use too." Erica replied, reaching into her pouch. Remembering something else, she asked, "So who gets to blow the Shit Head?"   
  
"You got it."  
  
With a shove, the teen jammed the mine into the earth and reached into his pouch for a couple blasting caps. As night fell, Mike attached a wire to the detonator and began walking away from the rock. He called out to Erica, "Stretch a ten foot tripwire out to the side."  
  
"Already done."  
  
Quickly unrolling his wire, the teen tied it off to a stick. It was dark by the time he had finished making sure the wire was taunt. Standing up, he motioned for his companion to come over. "Erica, you have any more trip wires?"   
  
"Not much, but here." Erica says as she hands the last of trip wire to him  
  
He was standing twenty yards behind the rock and pulled out his entrenching took and started digging a small hole. Looking up, "Hand me the C-4 and a detonator."  
  
"Make it quick. It looks like it's going to rain." Erica says as she hands over last of the c-4 and detonator.   
  
The teen quickly emplaced the explosive and attached a wire to the detonator. Making sure the wire was out, he told her, "Help me pile rocks in the hole." Helping her friend they quickly finish.  
  
Mike took hold of the wire and began stretching it out. As he was readying the explosive, something at the head of the valley caught his eye. Placing his night vision goggles on, he identified a large force of infantry coming down the valley. "Erica, get your Night vision on and tell me what you see coming down the valley."   
  
"OH SHIT!!! LET'S MOVE NOW!!!!" Erica tells him as she starts to run for the gate   
  
Mike paused and took a longer look. Something just didn't look right. They did not walk like the orcs but with a grace the teen had not seen before. Taking a chance, he told her, "Hold up, I got a feeling."   
  
"Those aren't orcs. They almost remind me of Legolas."   
  
"Damn your right their not Orc's. They look alot like the elf."  
  
"If those are elves and here to help, can't risk them setting off the traps. I'm going to meet them and guide them in. Cover me."   
  
With that the teen slowly stood up and walked to a point in front of the column waving his rifle in the air to get the other's attention.   
  
"That boy is begging to be shot," Erica remarked under her breath  
  
The elves stopped with the front rank drawing their bows and pointing it at the figure standing in front of them. Mike waited until a blond elf, wearing golden armor to approach before yelling out, "Are you friends or foes of Rohan?"   
  
Haldir, the Elvish captain stopped in front of the teen and answered, "I am Haldir, Lord Elrond of Rivendell sends forces to stand with men once more against the forces of darkness."   
  
"And cute ones at that," Erica snickered under her breath.  
  
Mike smiled, "You don't know how much you and your elves are appreciated. Oh, I'm Lieutenant Wolf, United States Army, temporarily attached to the Rohirren army of King Theoden."  
  
Haldir gave the boy a look of surprise and spotted Erica off to the side. Giving the teen a stern look, "What are two children doing out of the fortress by themselves?" They will look at Erica with a wondering eye asking, "Is this young girl going to fight?"  
  
Mike met his glare with one of his own, "First, I'm not just some child. I'm a commissioned officer in the United States Army. Second, my executive officer and I were laying out a few nasty surprises for Saruman's Army. Now, if you don't want to lose any of your people to friendly fire, I would suggest that you allow us to lead you through the safe path. "  
  
The elf, taken back by Mike's reactions, responded, "What do you mean by losing my people to friendly fire?"   
  
We have set up command detonated antipersonnel mines throughout the valley. If one of your people were to snap a trip wire. The mine would through several hundred steel balls in a sixty degree arc, causing casualties up to a 150 yards away. Do you want to take the risk?"  
  
Shaking his head, Haldir motioned for the two humans to lead the way. How bad must it be if Rohan is forced to use children in the upcoming battle, thought the elvish captain.  
  
+++  
  
The two teens lead the elven army past the traps and up the causeway. Mike looked up to the wall and shouted, "HEY DAD, WE MADE SOME NEW FRIENDS AND BROUGHT THEM HOME!"   
  
"You FLASH-ING idiot," Erica countered as she slapped Mike up side the head.  
  
Luckily for Mike, the helmet absorbed most of the blow. To the visible amusement of the nearby elves, he asked, "What did you do that for?"  
  
"Beside someone's got to keep you in check or we'll all have to deal with your WARPED sense of humor and that is VERY SCARY!" Erica replied with a snicker.   
  
Seconds later, a couple trumpeters blew their horns as the gate opened up. As they walked inside the guard yelled out to the teens, "I thought I told you get back earlier?"   
  
"It took a little longer than we thought to get the party favors together," responded Mike.   
  
Erica pointed towards her companion. "Blame him he believes in OVERKILL!" the girl replied with a laugh.   
  
Turning back to the girl, Mike countered, "Look, a hammer is a beautiful way to kill a fly."  
  
"Yeah but a rocket launcher works better." Erica jeered back.  
  
"Then I'll take a nuke. One has to be certain," quipped Mike in response.  
  
"Like I said, OVERKILL LOVER!" Erica laughed and puts out her hand, saying, "Where's my five bucks boy?"  
  
"What five bucks?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me bub. You remember the bet back when grams was alive about who loved overkill more. You love it more so I won. Fork it over." Erica replied as she impatiently waited for her five bucks.  
  
With a grumble, the teen reached in and pulled out a faded five dollar bill and handed it to the girl. "We had better get up to the great hall. I can't wait to see the king's reaction to the elves."  
  
"Want to put a bet on it?" Erica snickered.  
  
+++  
  
The two teens quickly followed the elves up to the great hall. Stopping short they watched the elvish captain walk up to Theoden.   
  
"Think they know each other?" David asked as he approached his friends.  
  
Mike grinned, "We'll see."  
  
"Hey, aren't you supposed to be on Watch?" Erica asked David.  
  
+++  
  
Theoden could not hide his surprise as the blond haired elf walked up to him. He told the king, "Many years ago the elfs stood with men against Mordor and the forces of darkness. In recognition of that alliance, Lord Elrond sends us to help you in your hour of need. We are honored to stand once again with men."   
  
"YES! More cutie elf's to fight along side." Erica told Dena over the walkie talkie.  
  
"No far I suck down here. You owe me big time." Dena jeered back but than sent up a silent prayer. "Please Dear God give the Strength, Power and Wisdom to fight so that hope and love will continue to live on."   
  
The king returned Haldir's greeting and was about to something else when Aragon appeared at the top of the stairs. The ranger told the elf, "Your presence is most appreciated." To the elfs surprise, Aragon gave him a quick hug that was reluctantly returned.   
  
David spotted the king looking around and settling in their direction. Pointing towards the monarch and noting his stern expression, the teen asked, "I wonder if he heard your 'Dad' remark?"  
  
"Knowing how Mike's luck been lately. He more than likely heard it all to well." Erica snickered.  
  
With a growing pit in his stomach, Mike began slowly moving backwards. "You know it might be a good idea to check those defenses. In fact I think that is what we should be doing. I'll take care of it!"  
  
"CHICKEN!" Both David and Erica called after the retreating teen.  
  
+++  
  
Aragon waited for the elves to move off to their posts before talking to the king. Noticing the monarch looking around, he asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
"THAT BOY!" The King said with a sneer so that he would could hide his smile at the youths action.   
  
With a hidden smile, Aragon asked, "What did Mike do THIS time?"  
  
Theoden merely shook his head and walked off in response.  
  
"Legolas, Gimli and I will be with the elves on the Hornberg," said the ranger to the departing king.   
  
Gimli and Legolas were waiting by the gate leading to the curtain wall when Aragon showed up. Both were grinning as the dwarf commented, "I cannot get over how smart mouth that boy is. Did you hear what he said as he led the elves into the fortress?"  
  
His interest peaked, the ranger asked, "Just what did the boy say? The king wouldn't say although it appeared he was trying to cover a smile."   
  
"That boy yelled out, 'Hey Dad, we made some new friends and brought them home," chuckled Gimli.   
  
"Well at least it wasn't Erica who announced their arrival." Elf injected with a small smile.   
  
"Oh so true, her language could cause an Orc to blush." Gimli laughed.   
  
+++  
  
Theoden began going over final plans with Haldir and Aragon. It had been decided that Aragon, Gimli, and Legolas would be joining the elves in defending the Hornberg. The teens were standing a short distance away where they could make out parts of the discussion, but not all of it.   
  
  
  
Mike and Erica were discussing final plans for their little group. Mike turned to the girl and said, "Erica, I need you to stay with David here at the keep."   
  
  
  
"Why me?" asked the girl.   
  
  
  
"You're dependable. But mostly because you're my second in command and I'm need to split us up into two groups. You and David man the sixty and the claymores covering the causeway. Earl and I will be with Aragon and the Elves covering the grate and taking out targets of opportunity."   
  
  
  
The teen was about to continue his instructions, when something in the distance caught his attention. He quickly pulled out his field glasses and began looking out into the darkness.   
  
  
  
Seeing the look on her friends face Erica pulled out her own binoculars and looked into the same direction.  
  
Color began draining from the boy's face as he focused on the object. A soft, "OH SHIT", could be heard as moved the binoculars from left to right.   
  
  
  
"My kingdom for an Arclight," muttered the teen.   
  
  
  
"You can have it. I'll trade my kingdom for some serious air support," Erica countered.   
  
  
  
He added, "An Arclight is a flight of B-52s filled with high explosives. Take a closer look."   
  
The teen's expression did not go unnoticed as Aragon and Theoden finished up their planning session. Haldir had already left to deploy his men so the men looked for the teenagers to have a talk with them. Approaching the wall, Theoden asked, "What's going on?"   
  
  
  
"We're in deep SHIT!" Erica answered as she hands over her field glasses to the king to look through.   
  
Aragon had to strain to hear the other teen mumble, "The pucker factor just went up so high, its diamond making time."  
  
The king examined the object for some time before Mike pulled off the lens covers and demonstrated how to use them. Taking the binoculars, Theoden began looking in the direction. Finally, he slowly put them down, "It would appear that our time is up."   
  
  
  
  
  
Mike nodded, finally catching his breath, "With your majesty's permission, I would like to deploy my people."   
  
  
  
"You have my permission."   
  
  
  
The teen lean leaned his head over to his left shoulder and began speaking into a black square shaped object, "All teams report to the sixty gun position."   
  
  
  
"Keep you microphones open." Erica responded as she ran off to her position.   
  
  
  
Aragon and Theoden were close by as the teens assembled near the gun position that David had set up above the entrance. Mike took one last look into the darkness before slowly turning around. Giving his friends a solemn look, he told them, "Times up. We have bookoo bad guys entering the valley. By my calculation, they should be reaching the trip flares that we set up in about thirty minutes."   
  
  
  
"Time to light up the night," Earl commented.  
  
  
  
While the two adults listened in, Mike motioned for the other teens to group around him. Pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil, he drew a rough sketch of the defenses. "Okay, this is the keep, Hornberg and the valley in front."   
  
  
  
Looking up at Theoden, the teen asked, "Let me see if I get this right. Haldir and his elves are going to be placed on and above the curtain wall?"   
  
  
  
The Rohirren king leaned over to get a better view of the rough sketch and pointed to points on the map. "Yes, they will be at these locations."  
  
  
  
Looking back down and making quick notations, "And you will be assuming direct command of the Rohirren in the main keep?"   
  
  
  
"That is correct."   
  
  
  
The soft glow of the torches beat back the shadows under the teen's helmet, showing him to be all-business. Turning back to his friends, "Okay, we have about ten thousand urukhai and orcs coming down from this direction. Erica and I placed trip flares here and the claymores set up along this rock also have tripwires."   
  
Erica examined the map and asked David, "David, you got those claymores set up on the causeway like I asked?"   
  
  
  
David pointed over to a pair of green handles with some attached wires going over the wall, "Yeah I got them set up at different intervals along the approach."   
  
  
  
Aragon looked over to the king who shrugged at the unspoken question. Finally, the ranger asked, "Just what are these claymores you refer to?"   
  
  
  
"You ever see a volcano explode?" asked Mike.  
  
"I have seen Mt. Doom shoot fire from a safe distance," answered the Ranger.  
  
"Picture a smaller vision of that limited to about a hundred yards," Erica explained.   
  
  
  
Mike added, "The claymore is a particularly nasty little device. Officially it the M-18A1 Command Detonated Anti-Personnel mine. Basically, it's a curved block of explosive with one side covered in little steel balls. Figure anything within 100 yards of a 60 degree arc is dead or maimed. If you are close, then your friends may need bags to pick up what's left of you. The mine is set off by either a trip wire or the switches that David has rigged up." Turning back to the map, Mike pointed to a space where Theoden had placed his men. Taking his pencil, "Okay, David and Erica, I want you two with the machine gun covering the front door. Do not open fire until the enemy has reached this point. Make sure you detonate the claymores in the right order."   
  
  
  
"So we get to shoot first?" Erica asked?   
  
  
  
Mike pointed towards the map, "The claymores are farther out. Erica, you're in charge of the mines. Wait for enough orcs to enter the kill zone before blowing them away." He turned back to the other teen, "David, wait until Erica has detonated the mines before opening up with the sixty. Take short bursts. We don't want to run out of ammo too soon."   
  
Suddenly remembering something, the teen turned to the king. "Your majesty, I was wondering if you might be willing to spare a boy."   
  
  
  
Theoden was not expecting that question and asked, "Why would you need a one?"   
  
  
  
"If this fight is going to be as long and nasty as I suspect, then my people are going to need someone to act as a runner, going back to the caves and bringing back more ammunition when necessary," answered the teen.   
  
  
  
The king nodded and called over a nearby guard. "Choose one of the boys being fitted for the battle and have him brought here." The guard gave a quick 'Yes Sir' before running off.  
  
  
  
Turning back to his map, Mike continued, "Now, Earl. You and I will be joining Aragon and company on the Hornberg, here." Looking up at Aragon, he asked, "My friend can take out targets up to fifteen hundred yards down range. I would like to have Earl taking out those targets of opportunity as soon as they enter range."   
  
  
  
Erica had been listening in and added, "Oh if things start to get out of hand flip the switch in bright red."   
  
  
  
  
  
Mike stood up and took another look out at the advancing enemy, "We have about twenty minutes before the enemy hits the first line of mines."  
  
Earl grabbed Mike's arm to stop him from moving off. "Aren't you forgetting something?"   
  
  
  
The teen paused, puzzlement clouding his face, "What are you talking about?"   
  
  
  
"Yeah Mike, where's the SPEECH?" Dena asked over the walkie talkie   
  
  
  
Theoden looked to Aragon who finally said, "Okay, I'll ask them." Turning to Erica he asked, "What's this speech?"   
  
  
  
"Mike's good luck speech, DUH!" Erica commented. "He always gave this speech before a big contest."  
  
Mike turned around with a sheepish smile, "Well you did ask for it." The teen took a deep breath before launching his good luck speech.   
  
  
  
Dena had pulled out the remote for the M.A.P. and told the teen, "Hold on I am sending the M.A.P's recon saucer to tape it."   
  
"Our history has been one constantly marked by battles of good versus evil. It is said that for good to triumph every good person must strive to do his utmost to see good win and for evil to triumph all it takes is for good people to do nothing. Well people this is our time. Sixty years ago, thousands of young American servicemen, most barely older than ourselves gave their lives to stop Hitler from wiping out whole races. Now we are called to help the free people of Middle Earth stop another evil despot from drowning the free people in his darkness. In reference to this upcoming fight, I believe the poet William Shakesphere had the right words..."   
  
  
  
Earl leaned over to Aragon and grinned, "Here it comes, the good part."   
  
  
  
"This story shall the good man teach his son;  
  
And Crispin Crispian shall ne'er go by,  
  
From this day to the ending of the world,  
  
But we in it shall be remembered-   
  
We few, we happy few, we band of brothers;  
  
For he today that sheds his blood with me  
  
Shall be my brother; be he ne'er so lowly,  
  
This day shall enoble his rank.  
  
And gentlemen in England, now abed,  
  
Shall think themselves accursed they were not here;  
  
And hold their manhoods cheap while any speaks  
  
That fought with us upon Saint Crispin's day.   
  
+++  
  
Right before the teens left for their fighting positions, Theoden motioned for them to stop. Pointing over to Erica, he asked Mike, "Do you still intend for her to fight? This battle is no place for a girl."   
  
Mike stopped and in a calm voice, answered, "Normally I would agree with you but she is a member of my unit and we have been together for over a year. Besides, I need her to man that position with David."   
  
Gimli and Legolas were still around and the elf overheard the conversation. He quickly explained the situation to the dwarf and both heroes began speaking in the girl's defense.  
  
  
  
"Your Highness the young lady has already killed six Orc's by herself without using any guns. I will fight beside her any day of the week," Gimili replied with a stern voice.  
  
"As do I," Legolas agreed.   
  
Shaking his head, Theaden responded with a worried father's voice, "By who's right did you risk your life to kill those Orcs?"   
  
Mike had been inside having a discussion with the king while this incident occurred and he was lost. Turning to Erica, he asked, "Just what the heck are Gimli and Legolas talking about?"  
  
"Oh just some scouts out side the curtain wall. I tried to take one alive for question but he bit off his tongue before I could get him all the way back." Erica replied as though it was no big deal.   
  
Mike turned to Earl, "And when did this happen?"   
  
"Right before Legolas and Gimli showed up. So I broke his neck."   
  
"The king was ripping you a new one, at the time," Earl replied with a grin. "I tried to watch her back but she kept pissing them off and killing them."   
  
Mike shook his head and turned back to Theoden, "See what I mean? I think it will be easier just letting her fight and not saying anything about it."   
  
The teenage girl could not let others decide her fate without her input. So she decided to step in. "It's my life and there is no way I would but it danger if I couldn't handle myself. That is how my Grandfather taught me," Erica replied "SIR!"   
  
Mike looked back at her and nodded. The teen turned back to his other companions and pointed towards the curtain wall, "Earl, we had better get going if we want to be there when the party starts."   
  
"Yes sir!"   
  
David tapped Erica on the shoulder, "Then we had better be in our own positions."   
  
"On my way," Erica responded as she took one last look at her friends and prayed silently they would all make it throw the night.   
  
+++  
  
Erica and David moved quickly to the machine gun set up above the gate. With a quick motion, the teen yanked back on the charging handle, making the weapon ready to fire. Looking over the gun sight, he commented, "It won't be long before they get here, any last words?"   
  
The girl gave her rifle one last look over. "Yeah stay alive." Erica remarked as her face went cold as death.   
  
+++  
  
David knelt behind the weapon and waited. Right behind them, Theoden and two of his advisors stood watching the oncoming horde. Something spattered on the ground nearby followed by another. David looked up to catch a drop of water on his face. Turning his attention back to his weapon, he muttered, "That's just what we need, rain."   
  
The Urukhai continued their approach. Halfway across the valley, a ball of light shot into the sky illuminating the field in front of the fortress.   
  
"The Heaven cry at the blood to be spilled." Erica emotionlessly said under her breath.   
  
  
  
Theoden watched the flare slowly fell to earth. "What is that," asked the king in wonder.   
  
"Tripflare," answered David as he continued to watch the enemy approach.   
  
None of the enemy had faced anything like the pyrotechnics of the flare and the one nearby paused for a moment. The commander snarled at them and verbally encouraged them to resume their march.  
  
A single Urukhai climbed onto the rock as the others stopped in front of him in a great line. The enemy forces pounded their spears into the ground and growled as they waited for the command to rush the walls. Time seemed to stand still as two things happened. First one of the old men released his arrow accidentally and killed one of the orcs. The enemy commander began gesturing and ordering his forces to attack when a couple loud bangs sounded out. As the Orcs rushed up to the wall a few of the creatures set off the Claymores that had been emplaced by the teens.   
  
At the same time, the enemy commander met his fate. It was as if an invisible hand reached from the fortress and knocked the creature's head back. With a thud the orc collapsed, never to get back up. That and the quick death of another of their compatriots angered the enemy. With a sustained roar, the enemy rushed the fortress. Seconds later two loud bangs echoed throughout the valley as the orcs ran through the trip wires, activating some of the remaining claymores.   
  
The urukhai that had the misfortune of being near the devices when they went off, were quickly shredded by the flying steel balls. David looked back at Erica, "Remember, Mike wanted you to fire off the Claymores don't get distracted with the shooting. We got to hold our fire until we blow the claymores." Erica nodded in understanding and crouched even lower.   
  
  
  
The two teens waited as part of the horde detached from the main body and began rushing up the causeway. The front rank held their shields out front, protecting the main body from the arrows being reined on them. David stared at the spot where the Claymore had been set up.   
  
"You ready?" asked the teen. "It won't be long."   
  
+++  
  
Theoden, noted that the elves had begun shooting, told his captain, "Let's give them a volley."   
  
David, told the girl, "Steady, steady. It won't be long."   
  
"Would you just tell me when." Erica sneered at him.   
  
"Just keep your eye on the place, Mike pointed out to us," responded the teen.   
  
"I am! So shut up!" Erica snapped.   
  
The enemy continued their advance up the causeway, ignoring the arrows flying towards them. Finally the first two ranks had passed by the innocuous looking green rectangle.   
  
"Cowabunga!!!!!!!" Erica yelled as she start blowing the crap out the on coming Orcs   
  
Immediately after the girl hit the switch, another explosion sounded on the causeway. Once again whole ranks appeared to be swept off the bridge as if by some invisible hand. The enemy who had just passed the mine paused to see just what that noise was.   
  
David watched as at least thirty orcs were blown away by the flying balls. Aiming at the first two ranks that had escaped the blast, the teen started firing short bursts from his machine gun.   
  
The Rohirren were momentarily stunned by the mine explosion and rat tat tat of the machine gun. Recognizing that they needed to get back into the fight, Theoden yelled out, "DON'T STOP NOW, KEEP SHOOTING!"   
  
With each pull of the trigger, three to five 7.62mm rounds slammed into the oncoming mass of Orcs. But for every orc blown away by the machine gun, five more took its place. Five minutes later, the teen threw open the cover on top of the M-60 and yelled out "AMMO!"   
  
"Erica, Load another belt," directed David.   
  
  
  
"Already on it," Erica answered as she slapped in another.   
  
David quickly reached and pulled back the handle and cocked the weapon. During the time it took to reload the weapon, the enemy had gotten with twenty yards of the gate. With a snarl, the teen let off a twenty round burst that cut down ten urukhai.   
  
"You Fucking ASSHOLE eat this." Erica yelled as she aimed for the face of the closest Orcs.   
  
No matter how many orcs killed by the teens, more kept coming. Steam began rising from the barrel as the hundreds of rounds heated up the barrel. Pointing towards the spare barrels nearby and shouted at Erica, "We need to change barrels before this thing overheats."   
  
"You got it." Erica says as she starts switching out the barrel.   
  
+++  
  
Mike and Earl quickly ran down the curtain wall passing several surprised elves. The unusual appearance of the two teens caught many an eye. They quickly moved to their assigned position. Finally running up to the Elvish captain, Mike asked, "Sorry we're late. Did we miss anything?"   
  
Gimli looked up and growled, "How should I know? I can't see anything but the back side of this blasted wall."   
  
  
  
Legolas grinned, "Master Gimli was complaining about not being able to see."   
  
Mike returned the grin and cracked, "Don't get short with me."   
  
Earl had a similar grin and asked the Dwarf if he should grab a box for him to stand on. Gimli gave the boy a hard stare and pointed towards Legolas. "He already asked me that question."   
  
"But seriously," added the boy as he began looking around. Finally he found the object of his search and approached Aragon. Getting the ranger's attention, the boy asked, "With your permission I would like to Earl to begin engaging the enemy as soon as they are within range."   
  
Aragon did not understand the boy's question and assumed that they wanted to pull another of their all too frequently occurring hair-brained schemes. "NO he is not to leave," ordered the ranger.   
  
"Perhaps you don't understand. Earl can take out targets out to fifteen hundred yards downrange with the M-21 sniping system. I want to allow him to begin taking out targets of opportunity as soon as they enter effective range," explained the teen.   
  
"That explains what happened earlier." Aragon said with a knowing smile as he thought about the Wolfrider's previous attack..   
  
Mike shrugged, "I was trained to seize the initiative when an opportunity presented itself. Do I have permission to engage the enemy?" Just then the first flare shot up, bathing the area in an unearthly light. Looking back, the teen commented, "There went the first flare. The enemy should be coming into range any minute."   
  
"Who do you plan on taking out first?"   
  
"Leadership targets usually occupy the top of the list followed by any heavy weapons crews," answered the teen.   
  
Aragon nodded and motioned the teen to go ahead.   
  
Turning back, Mike yelled out, "EARL, WEAPON'S HOT. YOU ARE FREE TO ENGAGE!"   
  
Earl nodded and crouched down behind the wall. Resting his rifle on the top of the wall, he began searching for targets. Finally, he spotted the Urukhai leader climbing the rock. Bingo, thought the teen as he adjusted his scope. Just then an arrow slammed into one of the orcs. With that, the line began rushing forward. The teen did not show any recognition as he concentrated on his primary target. A loud crack, which startled the nearby elves, sounded from the rifle as he squeezed the trigger.   
  
Seconds later, the 7.62mm round slammed into the enemy commander's head. Watching the enemy's head explode from the bullet's impact, the teen reported, "Tango Down."   
  
Mike reached the Claymore switches and took cover as he waited for the enemy to fill the kill zone. Almost at the same time as the enemy commander's death, other Orcs walked through the tripwires and set off the two claymores he had emplaced earlier. Feeling Haldir's presence, the teen commented, "That's why you needed someone to lead you into the fortress otherwise it would have been your elves getting ripped to pieces not these creatures."   
  
The older elf simply smiled at the youth and nodded.   
  
Mike's hand gripped the lever as he watched the enemy come closer. Finally when the enemy was about forty yards away, the teen gave the trigger three quick squeezes. Once again the entire front two lines of orcs seemed to be swept away.   
  
Aragon, quickly gave the order for the elf archers to open fire and the sky was filled with the whistle of many shafts in flight. But, as with the causeway, ten fresh bodies took the place of each one killed. Earl was firing as fast as he could. Sixteen Urukhai fell under his deadly aim in the space of a minute.   
  
Dropping the used detonator, Mike picked up his M-4 carbine and began picking off enemy troops with single shots. First one creature, then another fell to the 5.56mm full metal jacketed rounds.   
  
Despite being of many thousands year's age, the elves had never seen anything like the effects of modern firearms upon their dark foe. Haldir could not get over the destruction being handed out by the two teenagers. He watched as Mike pulled a green orb from his belt, pull a little ring and throw it over the side. Five seconds later, an explosion sounded from down below.   
  
Mike peeked over the edge, and suddenly jerked back as an arrow bounced off the nearby stone. He quickly let out a heartfelt, "SHIT" as he tossed a second grenade over the edge.   
  
+++  
  
Within the caves, the women and young children and women began to get restless as they listened to the sounds of the attack. Dena shared a serious look with Eowyn once the first explosions started going off.  
  
"What was that?" asked Theoden's niece as a pair of faint bangs could be heard, followed by tapping.   
  
Dena looked back to the cave entrance for a second before responding, "I would say those were either claymores or hand grenades. In any case the orcs must be really close for them to be going off."  
  
Eowyn watched the teen begin messing with some kind of hand held box. Finally, she asked, "what you doing?"  
  
The teen looked back at the older woman with a all too serious look, "Getting something that I hope to God we'll never need ready just in case. The vehicle we brought with us has a machine gun with about four hundred rounds ready to go. If the orcs break through, it'll be our last line of defense."  
  
"Very well, then you had best be finished. I do not think you will have much time."  
  
Dena nodded, "I hope you are wrong." The girl heard something and looked back at the refuges. Noting their expressions of fear, she suggested, "Eowyn, the refugees are getting restless. Why don't you go back and pick up their spirits. I'll join you as soon as I finish up."  
  
The older woman agreed and went back to calm down the others. She was quickly followed by the American teen.  
  
+++  
  
The situation on the defensive line was very tense. The missile fire from the teens, Rohirren, and elves were tearing holes into the orcish lines but it was not enough. Both teens on the Hornberg had emptied a couple magazines into the enemy. Just then the first ladders slammed against the wall. The teen quickly rolled as an orc slammed his blade into the space previously occupied by the teen. Not missing a beat, Mike pulled out his pistol and pumped three rounds into the creature.   
  
Replacing his pistol, he picked up his carbine and began shooting the other orcs as soon as they came over the wall. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed an orc coming up behind Legolas. Shouting out, "LEGOLAS, BEHIND YOU!", then he fired three shots at the orc.   
  
Meanwhile Earl had slowly backed up next to Haldir, firing his rifle in single shot mode. One orc leapt over the wall, only to be slammed by two 7.62mm rounds. Haldir dispatched another creature that was about to slash the nearby teen. He suddenly heard Earl's warning and side stepped out of the teen's line of fire to avoid being hit. Yet another orc rushed the lanky teen to be cut down by the elvish captain. Earl looked up at the elf and said, "Thanks I owe you one."   
  
+++  
  
Aragon had just cut down yet another Orc when he noticed someone running towards the wall, carrying a torch. Recognizing the danger he yelled out to the elf, "LEGOLAS, GET THAT ORC! DON'T LET HIM GET HERE!"   
  
Mike had just slammed a fresh magazine into his weapon when he heard the rangers warning. Switching to three round burst, he sighted on the running creature and let off a burst. Hit by three bullets, the creature fell but another took up the torch   
  
Mike bit his lip as another picked up the flaming brand. He let out another curse as he opened up on the next target. The second creature was also quickly killed. Turning back his friend, the teen yelled out, "EARL, GRENADE!" but he was too late.   
  
+++  
  
Putting down his weapon, the lanky teen threw his first frag and reached for another grenade. Yet another orc ran towards the torch, ignoring the explosions raining down around it.   
  
Noticing that this one was going to make it, Mike yelled out to Haldir and other nearby elves, "This Ones going to make it. GET OUT OF HERE!" Mike and Earl shared a look. With that both teens began running away from the area above the grate.   
  
The two teens had not gotten more than twenty-five yards when the ground seemed to reach up for them. The explosion ripped a large breech where the grate once stood. They were stunned as they watched blocks of stone that weighed as much as a ton fell to Earth.   
  
"OH SHIT!!!!" MIKE!!!! EARL!!!!! Respond!!!" Erica yelled into the walkie talkie   
  
Time seemed to stand still as the space they had recently vacated seemed to be thrown upwards. Huge chunks of stone rose into the air to land on both sides of the wall. For a second everything stopped as a cloud of dust showered the remaining attackers and defenders alike. Mike's ears were still ringing as he realized that he was still alive. With a slight grunt, he slowly raised himself to a sitting position and looked around. Picking up his weapon, the teen shook his friend, "Earl, you okay?"  
  
Erica was beginning to panic as she watched the rocks fall from the sky. Her voice showed a slight tremble as she repeated, "I repeat RESPOND!!!!"   
  
Earl looked up at his friend, "I think so." He quickly grasped the outstretched hand and pulled himself to his feet.  
  
"That was a damn close thing," commented Mike.  
  
Earl pointed towards his friend's radio, "I think you need to answer. Erica is starting to freak."  
  
"You think so?" asked Mike.   
  
  
  
Finally keying his handset, Mike answered, "We're okay, a little shaken up but in one piece."  
  
"IT's About Fucking time!!! What about Legolas, Gimli and Aragon?" Erica keyed back  
  
The teen looked around, "I have no idea. I'm still trying to get my senses together," responded the teen.   
  
"Well Move it, the enemy is breeching NOW!!!!!" Erica shouted.   
  
+++  
  
Earl turned towards the pool where the grate once stood. Spotting his target, the teen shouted out, "Mike, I see Gimli in the water. There are bookoo orcs swarming through the opening."   
  
An orc ran at the two teens, his sword raised high. Mike aimed his rifle and pulled the trigger only to be answered by a click!   
  
Thowing his weapon to ground, Mike reached for his Baretta. Time seemed to slow down as the orc got closer and closer. Two loud blasts sounded from nearby and puffs of dust erupted from the creature's chest. The teen watched as the orc fell to the ground. He turned to see Earl standing inches away, smoke rising from his rifle's barrel.  
  
Picking up his discarded weapon, Mike quickly changed magazines and looked down. Aragon appeared to be saying something. "Earl, can you make out what Aragon is saying?"   
  
Earl shook his head as he dropped two more orcs. Haldir had understood what the ranger was saying and began ordering his troops off the wall. Making sure that all friendlies were clear, he spotted the boys and yelled out, "We need to evacuate and pull back into the keep."   
  
Mike nodded and turned back to his friend, "Earl, lets leapfrog back. You go first, I'll cover you."  
  
+++  
  
All along the wall the defenders were beginning to retreat. Haldir was still directing his people when Mike noticed an urukhai coming up behind the elf unnoticed. Quickly switching to three round burst, he fired at the enemy while yelling out, "HALDIR LOOK OUT, BEHIND YOU!"  
  
The enemy was moving to run the elf through when six rounds tore into its body, slamming it into the wall. Mike shouted at the elf, "Get your ass out of there! We'll cover you."  
  
+++  
  
The two teens moved back towards the keep. One firing at the enemy while the other ran back fifty yards to cover the other's retreat. Earl had just made the stairs leading to the keep's side entrance when he felt a sharp pain in his buttocks. Looking down to see an arrow sticking out of his pants, he yelled out, "Dammit, I've been hit in the Ass."   
  
Mike ran over to his friend and asked, "Your ass?" Leaning over, he told his buddy, "Let me look." Confirming the arrow's presence, the teen quipped, "Yup you definitely have been shot in the ass."   
  
"Thanks for the confirmation, doctor," hissed the lanky teen.   
  
"Dena is going to really rub it in when she hears about this," answered Mike.   
  
Elves and men ran past the teens on their way to the keep. Haldir was right behind them when Earl got hit. The elf recognized that while the wound was not serious, the teen would need some help. So, he ran up to offer his aid.  
  
  
  
Noticing Haldir coming up, Mike yelled out, "Hey Haldir, come help me get Earl up the stairs, he's been hit."   
  
The elf ran over and grabbed Earl's right arm while Mike, the left. Together, they walked the teen up the stairs. Reaching the top, the elf asked, 'You think you can handle this from here?"   
  
Earl nodded as Mike helped him to his feet. Leaning over to speak in the radio attached to his harness, Mike called out, "Dena, Earl's been hit!"   
  
From within the cave, Dena asked, "How bad?"   
  
The teen shrugged at the "You're a dead man' look from his friend before answering, "He took an arrow in the butt. It doesn't look bad, but I have a feeling he won't be sitting down any time soon."   
  
"Repeat that again." Dena asked in a giggle.   
  
"Earl caught an arrow in the ass," answered Mike.   
  
The two Boys clearly could hear her laughing over the radio. The girl was struggling to speak between giggles, "hehehehe.. Since it's not bad. Yet heheheheh... have him keep shooting bad guys."   
  
Mike grinned, "It may not be too bad but he is bleeding. I'm sending him down."   
  
"Fine... Just sound off when you arrive or I'll end up shooting you."   
  
Tapping his buddy on the shoulder, Mike pointed him in the direction of the caves. That job done, the teen turned his attention back to the battle. Noticing the king up on the wall, the teen ran up to meet him. Getting Theoden's attention, Mike reported, "We've got enemy in the perimeter. Most of our forces have managed to pull back into the keep. With your permission, I'll join Erica and David on the wall."   
  
"You may... But where is your young friend Earl?" asked the monarch.   
  
Mike looked towards the wall before answering, "He was wounded during the withdrawal. I sent him to the cave to get the wound patched up."   
  
"How badly?"   
  
Giving the king an all too serious look, the teen answered, "He took an arrow in his seat."   
  
Theoden shook his head at the mental image that information created. "Carry on than." He says with a slight smile of amusement   
  
+++  
  
At that moment a large grappling hook came flying over the wall, landing nearby. Noticing the rope attached to the projectile, the teen shouted out, "EARL, ERICA, TAKE OUT THOSE LADDERS!"   
  
Replacing his spent magazine, the teen did a quick ammo check. Dang, I'm down to three mags counting the one in the weapon.   
  
He just shook his head and ran over to his friends. Tapping Erica on the shoulder, he yelled, "What's the situation?"   
  
"Orcs, Orcs and oh yeah more orcs attacking no matter how many we seem to kill so shut up and shot." Erica remarked   
  
Mike nodded and asked, "Hows your ammo holding out?"   
  
"Getting low," confirmed the girl.   
  
"Same here," countered Mike. We need to get resupplied if we hope to have any chance. Now's the time to see if that boy, the king leant us is any good, thought the teen. Looking around the he yelled out, "RUNNER!"   
  
A boy not much younger than Mike ran to his side and said "SIR." His helmet slipped down and covered his face which he quickly raised up to see.  
  
Taking a quick peek over the wall, Mike asked, "What's your name, trooper?"  
  
  
  
"Bjorn. Sir," The boy answered   
  
Ducking behind the wall, Mike asked, "You remember where my friends placed our supplies?"   
  
"Yes Sir!"   
  
  
  
"Run down there and tell Dena that we need more ammo for the sixty. Grab as many belts of ammunition and rifle mags you can carry and get back here." Pausing for a second, the teen looked the boy in the eye and said, "I'm counting on you. Get it done."   
  
Erica had been standing nearby reminded Bjorn, "ID yourself before you go in or Dena willl shoot you."   
  
Nodding, Mike radioed Dena, "Hey Dena, I got a local coming down for ammo. Load him with as many belts he can carry."   
  
"You got it."   
  
He took another quick look over the wall to see a huge grappling hook coming straight for him. "Oh Shit," cried the teen as he rolled to his right barely missing the flying projectile.   
  
  
  
"YOU SHIT FACES EAT THIS!!!" Erica yelled as she shot the first ones in the face.   
  
Thinking fast, Mike began looking around for something to fire at the assault ladders being swung up. He quickly noticed the four rockets lying next to the machine gun. Running over, he snatched up the LAW and extended the weapon. "ERICA, DAVID, USE THOSE LAWS."   
  
"On it!" David yelled back.   
  
The teen raised the green tube on to his shoulder and pointed it towards the enemy. He took a quick look behind him to make sure no one was behind him before pressing the trigger.   
  
+++  
  
"Cover me." Erica yelled as she reached for her LAW.   
  
+++  
  
With a loud 'whoosh', the rocket raced out towards a ladder being raised towards the wall. It impacted one of the support logs dead center, activating its detonator. The explosion blew apart the ladder, sending bodies flying.   
  
"YEEEHAAA!!" Erica screamed as she shot her LAWS, taking out a ladder and the forty orcs hanging from it.  
  
+++  
  
  
  
Theoden and his advisors watched in amazement as the three streaks of light slammed into the boarding ladders. One his advisors turned to the king, "I never saw such weaponry."   
  
The king replied, "Neither have I, but those children are certainly having an effect on Saruman's army.  
  
+++  
  
Mike picked up one of the remaining rockets and tossed it to Erica. "HERE. CATCH!" shouted the teen.   
  
"Oh YEAH JUST KEEP THEM COMING!" Erica answered as she caught the rocket launcher and fired it.   
  
"Grabbing the last LAW, Mike pulled out the pins on the end caps and extended the weapon. Aiming at a crossbow that was being loaded, he pressed the trigger.   
  
Down below, the orcs were busy loading the heavy grappling hook onto the crossbow. So focused on their task, that they did not notice the flash until it was too late. One creature did look up to see the yellow streak slam into the crossbow, blowing it to bits.   
  
High above, Mike yelled out to Erica, "That's it for the LAWS. How many grenades do you have left?"   
  
"I got two."   
  
Mike nodded, "Yeah, I got one." The teen looked down for a second then yelled back. "They're bringing up the battering ram. On a count of three toss your frags."   
  
"One"  
  
"TWO"  
  
"THREE"  
  
The teen grabbed his last grenade and pulled the pin. Waiting for three, he tossed the green orb over the wall onto the causeway. The three explosions decimated the attacking force.   
  
Unfortunately more orcs replaced the dead and within minutes, the huge ram was slamming into the door. More grappling hooks were coming across the wall as was their associated ladders.   
  
Erica looked down at the battering ram and yelled back, "THEY'RE going to breech.!"   
  
Mike looked at the girl, "No Shit." Turning back to David, he yelled out, "Get that sixty off the tripod and ready to move. I have a feeling we're going to be pulling back again."   
  
At that moment Bjorn arrived with two hundred round belts draped around his shoulders. Running up to Mike, the Rohirren shouted, "I've got the ammunition."   
  
Without looking up, the teen responded, "In case you haven't noticed I do not have a M-60 light machine gun. You need to go over to Mr. Sims at the wall."   
  
A loud crash sounded out as someone shouted out, "They've broken through!"   
  
Mike aimed out over the wall. He quickly began firing into the crowd milling in front of the wall. What the... thought the teen as something caught the corner of his eye. Are they completely, nuts?   
  
+++  
  
While the teens were firing at anything that moved, Theoden, Gimli, and Aragon were at the main gate trying desperately to hold back the enemy. Finally the king told the ranger and dwarf to buy the defenders enough time to repair the breech. Aragon pointed towards a side door and motioned for the dwarf to follow his lead.  
  
+++  
  
Turning back to Erica and David, he shouted, "ARAGON AND GIMLI ARE ABOUT TO DO SOMETHING BLOODY HEROIC, COVER THEM!!"  
  
  
  
"No Buddy MESSES WITH SHORT SHIT BUT ME!!" Erica screamed as she fired straight down in to the Orcs below.   
  
Legolas came running by and dropped a rope down to the ranger and the dwarf. "ARAGON, GIMLI, CATCH," shouted the elf.   
  
Erica noticed that Legolas had barely been missed with an arrow as she turned and aimed for the shoot just before she yelled, "DOWN HANDSOME!"   
  
+++  
  
The pace of the fight was intense to say the least. Orcs were swarming over the walls like ants as the teens shot them down in droves. It was not long before Mike had expended all thirty rounds even in single shot mode. Releasing the spent magazine, he reached to grab a fresh mag when he heard Theoden yell out, "The keep has fallen. Fall back to the hall!"   
  
Mike pulled back on the bolt, loading a round into the chamber. Moving over to Erica and David, he tapped them on the shoulder, getting their attention. "Come on guys, Time to go!" ordered the teenage commander.   
  
David took one look at the situation and hissed, "Shit!"   
  
"Follow Me," ordered the teen as he ran to a spot just in front of the great hall.   
  
"We could really use some back up. Oh on ... " Erica says as her eyes fall upon the young boy fallen body of their runner   
  
Not everybody noticed the runner's body. There were too many fallen in the keep, both orc, human and elf. Mike told the others, "We're forming a skirmish line. Restrictions against full auto are lifted. Take out any bad guy that comes into sight. We have to buy time for the others." He knelt down in front of the hall, and readied his backup piece. Can't be too cautious, thought the teen  
  
+++  
  
Aragon, Gimli, and Legolas ran back to see the teenagers kneeling in a straight line in front of the Great Hall. Motioning for companions to go ahead of him, he ran up to the teens, "What are you doing? You should be in the hall."  
  
Raising his weapon to his shoulder, Mike answered, "We're buying time for as many Rohirren as possible to get into the hall." Looking over his companions, he shouted out, "No matter what, HOLD THE LINE!"   
  
"You got it!" Erica replied in seriousness.   
  
Noticing the elf standing with them for the first time, the teen asked, "What are you doing here? You should be back with the others readying a counterattack."   
  
Legolas shook his head and notched an arrow, "You need all the help you can get."   
  
David raised his M-60 to his shoulder, his left hand on the foregrip. Suddenly, the first urukhai began streaming up the pathway. Opening up with a long burst, the teen shouted, "HERE THEY COME!"   
  
"BRING IT ON!" Erica yelled as she starts shooting at the first to show his face.   
  
Looking over his companions, Mike shouted out, "No matter what, HOLD THE LINE!"   
  
Legolas joined in, firing arrow after arrow into the oncoming mass. Switching to three round burst, Mike joined his comrades in laying down fire. When his weapon stopped firing, he slung it over his shoulder and pulled out his pistol. It was time to go. Standing up, he tapped David on the shoulder and ran back, taking up a new position outside the door.   
  
  
  
Thirty seconds later, David also stood up and tapped Erica on the back, signaling it was time to pull back to a new position. "We're doing a combat break off towards the door, shouted the teen." He fired off one final burst at the oncoming enemy then joined his comrade at the door.   
  
Erica tapped Legolas on the shoulder than took off towards her friends.   
  
The teens took up position and resumed their shooting as the elf joined them. Mike pointed towards the door. "Okay guys all inside. Theoden wants to close the door."   
  
"You got it."   
  
Shooting down a couple of orcs that were stupid enough to show themselves, Mike yelled back, "Erica, David, Leggy, get in there I'll cover you."   
  
The teen waited for the others to be safely inside before walking backwards into the hall. All the time he was keeping the enemy under fire with his pistol. He released his empty magazine and was about to reload when he felt someone grab his collar. With a quick tug, the boy was sitting on the floor staring at the great wooden doors slamming shut. He slowly raised himself off the floor as something began pounding from the other side.   
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Note: Thus end the first part of the Battle for Helms Deep. I have taken most of the scenes from the movie version of the "Two Towers". As promised, the action picks up as the teens join the defense of the Rohirran fortress. With one teen wounded during the withdrawal and ammunition running low, can they hold out long enough for Gandolf and Eomer to show up with the cavalry? Check out "Chapter 7: First and Foremost" for the conclusion to the drawn out battle against darkness.  
  
To the Reader: Your input is both necessary and appreciated. Tell me what you thought about the story so far. Let me know what you liked and didn't.   
  
Fair Winds   
  
The Merry Prankster  
  
This story shall the good man teach his son;  
  
And Crispin Crispian shall ne'er go by,  
  
From this day to the ending of the world,  
  
But we in it shall be remembered-   
  
We few, we happy few, we band of brothers;  
  
For he today that sheds his blood with me  
  
Shall be my brother; be he ne'er so lowly,  
  
This day shall enoble his rank.  
  
And gentlemen in England, now abed,  
  
Shall think themselves accursed they were not here;  
  
And hold their manhoods cheap while any speaks  
  
That fought with us upon Saint Crispin's day.   
  
William Shakesphere, Henry V 


	7. Chapter 7: First and Foremost Revised 11...

"Currahee"  
  
by The Merry Prankster  
  
Chapter Seven: First and Foremost  
  
Tower of Orthanc  
  
Isengard   
  
0730 Hours  
  
March 5, 3019  
  
(Middle Earth)  
  
The black tower of Isengard stood watch over the ruined landscape like a mortuary.  Within the tower, Saruman the White turned to face his stooge, "Was there something else you wanted to talk about?"   
  
"Yes my lord there are new children that accompanied Gandalf."  
  
"They are but children and no concern."  
  
"Yes my lord but they bared strange weapons and even the girl's fight like demons."  Grima Wormtongue remarked in fear at what the child known as Erica wanted to do to him.  
  
"Now what could one mere girl do to you?" sneered Saruman.  You had control over the king and even his niece dare not strike you.  What is so special about this child?"  
  
"She doesn't play nice."  Worm replied as he remembered how the girl brought down a few of the guards by kicking them in their manhood. "She fights dirty."  
  
Well, it is no matter.  My Uruk-hai will soon storm the Fortress of Helms Deep and even these children shall not escape."  
  
"What of their weapons?  They are the strangest I have ever seen.  You must see for yourself."  Worm asked  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"A spy of mine told me how the leader a young boy demonstrated his hand weapon.  It sent a small projectile through a suit of armor over 20 feet away.  Also from what my spy told me.  Erica's war wagon machine had a much larger version of the weapon.  With many more such weapons in on of the trailers," Worm explained.  
  
"Well, my army should be attacking by now," commented the wizard.  He walked over to a globe, shrouded under a black cloth.  With a swift jerk, the cover fell away and he was soon peering into it.      
  
"Hmm, there seems to be nothing out of the ordinary," stated Saruman.  "In fact everything seems to be going towards plan.  Wait what was that?" The wizard jerked back as he observed several Orcs being blow up by similar explosive that he had sent.  
  
"What is it master?" asked Wormtongue.  
  
"There was an explosion that eliminated a group of my fighting Uruk-hai, now another.  What is going on out there?" Saruman said as he rubbed his eyes at the flashing of the bring lights from the explosions.  
  
"Master, it has to be those children I told you about," whined Grima  
  
"Yes it seems they are a little bit of a nuisance but nothing my army of Uruk-hai can not handle."  The white wizard boasted than shrinks back slightly as he watching the youths kill Uruk-hai in the tens.  "I must look into who they are and where they come from."    
  
Noting the expression on the wizard's face, Grima asked, "What is it master?"  
  
"Interesting..... These children have been training for battle for several years already."    
  
"If the children are this bad what is to say that they will not call for help from ones who are older?"  Worm worried.  
  
"I have already looked into and seen that they come from a dead world.  Soon, it will not matter because even as we speak, the wall has been blown up as planned."  
  
As the minutes tick by the White wizard quietly observed his plan playing out but it didn't kill as many as he had hoped while Worm impatiently walks around his lord.  "What is happening, my lord?" he asked as he observed his master smiling.  
  
"I was just enjoying the scene," responded the wizard. Saruman watched as the numbers of defenders shrank under the onrushing horde. Something was nagging at his mind as he focused on the section where the girl was fighting. "Hmm, that name Erica.  I seem to have heard it before.  Was there any contact between Gandalf and the girl?"  
  
"Yes my lord.  She walked in with him on his arm."  
  
"Did she say anything that was out of the ordinary?"  
  
"Well the guard did say she called him Grandfather."  
  
The temperature dropped several degrees as the wizard turned around.  Fire blazed in his eyes as he asked, "Grandfather?  She called him grandfather?"  
  
Grime, squirmed under the wizard's harsh glare, "Yes but I believe it was a trick so he could keep his staff."   
  
Turning back to the globe, the wizard winced as he watched the girl began throwing several exploding globes.  He yelled at his henchman, "That was no trick but the TRUTH!! And now she's here."  
  
"But how? He never had a wife.  How could he have a grandchild?"  
  
"There is a prophesy dating back to the Second Age that told that the return of the King of Man would be foreshadowed by the appearance of a wizard's kin, not born of this world. It would appear that this one is coming true."  
  
Grima was about to ask just what this prophesy said when a loud crash could be heard from outside the tower. With a look the two raced to the balcony to see just what was going on outside.  
  
+++  
  
Helms Deep  
  
Land of Rohan  
  
0730 Hours  
  
March 5, 3019  
  
(Middle Earth)  
  
Daylight filtered over the fortress of Helm Deep, revealing not the human defenders who manned the walls the night before. Instead, the mutated Uruk-hai of Saruman's army swarmed over positions once held by man and elf just a few hours before. Once the enemy had broken through the keep's defenses, Theoden had ordered the remaining defenders to fall back to the great hall where a last stand would be taken.   
  
The battle for Helms Deep had been both long and hard. Many casualties were inflicted upon the attackers, yet it had not been enough. First, the great wall had been blown up in spite of the efforts of the Lothlorien elves and American teens. Next, the keep itself had been breached, forcing the defenders to pull back into the great hall itself. Now, as night turned to morning, those defenders listened to the relentless pounding of the battering ram against the closed doors, awaiting the final assault.   
  
+++  
  
A loud thud reverberated throughout the great hall as the doors were swiftly shut and barred. Mike sat up and shook his head for a second to clear it. Looking up, he remarked, "Thanks for the assist, I think."   
  
"I swear if you ever pull a shit head stunt like that again I will shoot you myself." Erica sneered at her friend as she pulled him up from the floor.   
  
The teen unslung his rifle and let the empty magazine drop with a resounding clang. With a quick move, he pulled out a fresh magazine from an ammunition pouch. The seconds went by as he considered his answer. Finally, he responded in a quiet, firm voice, "You know I follow the philosophy that the leader should be first in and last out. Someone had to be the last one in and the job fell to me. I couldn't let any of you take the risk."   
  
Erica didn't reply. Instead, the girl merely walked over, slapped the teen up the head, and gathered him in a hug. Shaking her head at his heroics, she replied in a voice that only the elf could hear, "I will still shoot you."   
  
  
  
+++  
  
A few feet away Theoden declared that the keep had fallen and all was lost. To which, Aragorn stressed, "You said this fortress would stand as long as the men of Rohan held breath. Well, your men fought for this place and died for this place. The battle is not over by a long shot."   
  
+++  
  
Mike returned his friend's hug and stepped back. Noticing the king's defeated attitude, he pointed in the adult's direction. As one the two teens walked up to the adults where Mike jumped in, "Aragon is right. The fortress has not fallen. Sure, the enemy has taken the keep and the Deeping Wall. But we are still here and ready to continue the fight. So don't tell me all is lost!"   
  
Unwilling to let her friend do all the talking, Erica added, "Yeah are you a man or a mouse?" The girl readied her katana and noticed that her own rifle was empty. "Because I am woman and I am still willing to fight," Erica said as she slapped in her last magazine.   
  
Aragon smiled at the unexpected show of support from the teens. Turning back to the Rohirren king, he said, "Look, even the children stand ready to continue the fight in spite of all they have been through. Can you really doubt our chances when the young are so confidant?"   
  
"Confidant nope, just wanting to go out fighting." Erica whispered to Mike.   
  
Mike approached the king, coming still closer. "Your majesty, I meant what I said before the battle. You have my comrades standing beside you no matter what may happen in the end."   
  
Theoden nodded as Aragon asked him if there was no other way out for the women and children. The king responded, there is a passage in the back but it is a difficult trip and the orcs will reach them before they get out."   
  
Mike turned to Erica, "Why don't you give Dena a call."   
  
The girl was focused on the adults and had not heard her commander's suggestion. She got closer to the king and asked, "So are you just going to stand there with your thumb up your butt or are you going to Follow my pain in the Ass Commander's actions earlier and Lead us into battle?"   
  
Aragon responded to Erica, "You might want to watch your language. Theoden is both a king and adult. What would Gandalf say if he heard you addressing your elders in such a manner?"   
  
"If he is anything like my grandfather that he looks like he'd be kicking the King's ass for having such a defeatist attitude." Erica replied.   
  
+++  
  
Trying to salvage the situation and keep it from blowing up, Mike interjected, "Uh guys, we really should be focused on the creeps outside." A loud thud echoed against the wooden door. He told the girl, "Erica, lets try to be somewhat civil here. After all, we may be facing our final battle and I really don't want any bad blood between us."   
  
Aragon placed himself between the angered king and teenage girl, "The Rohirren are horsemen. Your people are not meant to die bottled up behind brick and stone. Why don't we ride out in one final battle to show the world that the Horsemen of Rohan went out the way they were supposed to?"   
  
The mention of horses caught the girl's attention. Having been raised on a ranch and being around horses most of her life, she asked, "Now that sounds like a Plan to me. Where are the horses?"   
  
Neither adult had expected that question to come from the teenager. Both men turned to face the girl. Theoden raised an eyebrow in question and asked, "Do you ride?"   
  
"Born and raised on a farm. I took grand champion 6 years running in the Gymkhana races in the state and in those years I spent 3 years trick and stunt riding for local functions." Erica answered.   
  
Mike grinned and elbowed the girl in the arm, "And you say I am being too reckless?"   
  
"What, don't you remember Val Wilson the guy who trained me, retired from trick and stunt riding in the old westerns. In his 50 years in the business no animal or human was ever hurt. Well I take that back there was you and Earl." Erica replied.   
  
The teen held up his hands to the growing amusement of the adults, "Look, Earl and I had just watched Raiders of the Lost Ark and wanted to act out the truck chase scene."   
  
"That's why they have warnings saying "DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME"! Erica snickered.   
  
Theoden and Aragon smiled at the two teenager's antics. The king's spirit had returned and he could help but enjoy listening in as Mike asked Erica, "Are you saying the bullwhip didn't work out?"   
  
"Not for you and Earl! Hell you didn't even take lessons on how to use it and than you try to jump on to a moving vehicle." Erica retorted.   
  
"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time," admitted Mike as the adults looked at the teens like they had bright red noses on their faces. The teen noted that Aragon and Theoden were listening in. Trying to salvage some pride, He turned to the adults, "Long story. If we survive this I'll tell it to you."   
  
"That's why I got the recording on the M.A.P.'s computer." Erica told him with a snicker.   
  
The color drained from the boy's face as what she was saying sank in. "You got it on the computer? All of it?" asked the teen.   
  
"Before, during and after," Erica giggled.   
  
  
  
Mike moaned, "I am so screwed..."   
  
"Yup, but now on to better things, where're the Horses." Erica laughed.   
  
+++  
  
Mike looked up at the faint smiles on the adult's faces. With a shake of his head, he remarked, "At least we got the king's spirit's up." The teen thought about the situation for a moment and suggested, "If we are going to buy some time for the noncombatants, we had better tell Dena. So with your permission, I'll tell her to help Eowyn lead the women and children out the back door."   
  
With a quick movement, he clicked on the microphone, "Dena, you there?"   
  
"No need I heard everything and Eowyn is already getting everyone to move." Dena replied with a giggle. "But we have a slight problem."   
  
"What is it?" asked the teen.   
  
"OH MY GOD MY BABY IS COMING!" Everyone heard over the speaker.   
  
"Did you hear that?" Dena asks   
  
Wearing a neutral expression, he turned back to the adults. "Well, that's just great. Pregnant lady is having a baby while all hell is breaking loose." He nodded his head and sarcastically added, "Yup, that's just what we need."   
  
"Mike, remember Murphy's Law says it comes in THREE's," Erica smiled.   
  
"Anyway, let's get back to the mission on hand." The teen turned back to David, who was messing with the M-60. "Hey, David, how are you for ammo?"   
  
The teenage machine gunner nodded towards the adults, "enough to cover your charge."   
  
+++  
  
At that moment, the door to the caves opened and shut. From out of the darkness, the missing member of their party hobbled into sight. Holding his rifle with the butt to the ground, the boy limped over. Mike called out, "Earl, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to get fixed up?"   
  
"Dena took care of that but right now you need all the cover you can get. Plus I am not riding one of those Things." Earl says as he pointed to the horses than continued, "Let's get this show on the road."   
  
"Erica, you might want to use the pistol on the ride out. I remember reading about the last charge by a US Army cavalry unit back in 1941. The cavalrymen used their 45s while on horseback. Dang hard to aim a rifle on the gallop"   
  
Nodding in agreement Erica tossed her other gun to Earl and pulled out her pistol.   
  
Mike looked back to the adults. He told the king, "If I understand what you're thinking, you will be charging out as soon as the bad guys break in?"   
  
The King nodded in agreement than asked, "What do you have in mind young man?"   
  
"I'll have my people lay down a suppressing fire and open a path for your charge. We'll then follow up with a deliberate advance on foot right behind you. Once you are through, we'll shoot anything that moves, at least as long as our ammunition hold out.""   
  
"That is all but me I am riding with you." Erica replied.   
  
"I gathered that from your earlier response," answered Theoden. Turning back to the boy he nodded, "Very well, we will wait a moment once they break through to give you enough time engage the enemy."   
  
"That is all I ask," confirmed Mike.   
  
"YEEEHAAAWW!!!" Erica yelled as she mounted the Grey Stud given her.   
  
+++  
  
The constant thud of the battering ram echoed loud throughout the hall. Mike quickly began relaying orders to the teenagers. "EARL, DAVID, DEPLOY THE SIXTY BEHIND THAT OVERTURNED TABLE. THAT SHOULD GIVE YOU ENOUGH COVER."   
  
"What about you?" asked David.   
  
"I'll take up a firing position on the other side of the hall," responded the teen.   
  
Theoden and the riders gathered at the far end of the hallway, waiting for the moment to charge. Mike looked back to the doorway. It won't be long before the Uruk-hai break through. I have only two magazines left. Better make them count," thought the teen.   
  
"You do something stupid I'll keep my promise." Erica said as she dismounted her horse, retightened the saddle, than fixes the stirrups. After it was done she remounted and checked how the horse rains. With a smile, she told the Rohirren who had gotten her the horse, "Yes good. He'll do nicely."  
  
The guard returned the smile and informed the girl, "Lima's trained Duke here since he was a colt so he will respond to the simplest of commands."   
  
"I see that he is wonderful. I do not wish to take his mount where is Lima?"  
  
"He was killed in the Wolf attack."  
  
"Damn! Well Big guy lets kill some Orcs for pay back." Erica told the powerful horse with a snort the horse agrees.   
  
+++  
  
With each successive hit, the doors seemed to bulge inward. Mike turned back and yelled out, "DAVID, ONE FIFTEEN SECOND BURST, THEN HOLD FIRE UNTIL THE CAVALRY IS CLEAR!!"   
  
"YES SIR!"   
  
Suddenly from up above a horn began to sound out, gathering in volume. Mike stared at the door waiting , waiting. The teen had a little time to switch to three round burst before the doors shattered. The first group of Uruk-hai were cut down by the sustained burst of 7.62 NATO.   
  
Snapping off three bursts, Mike shouted to Theoden, "YOU'RE CLEAR. GO FOR IT!!!"   
  
With the youth's yell the king kicked his horse into action and charged the oncoming Orcs.   
  
+++  
  
  
  
Mike raised his rifle to the ceiling as the first wave of horsemen thundered by him. Waiting for the last rider to pass, he shouted out, "Earl, you're in no shape to walk, Stay Here."   
  
"I will follow. I am in no hurry." Earl retorted.   
  
The teen nodded towards the shattered door, "Well it looks like Erica is having a grand ole time. No sense in letting her have all the fun." With a shout of encouragement, he stood up and began walking towards the door, his rifle at the ready. David and Earl following close behind with their weapons primed for action.   
  
The teens reached the doorway. Strangely, there were no sounds of approaching orcs. With a puzzled look, Mike commented, "Sounds like the enemy are taking a nap."   
  
Mike cautiously eased around the corner, his weapon ready for anything. There were only a few Uruk-hai in the vicinity and they were quickly dispatched with a few aimed bursts.   
  
Pointing towards the wall, he shouted out, "Earl, David, lets head over to the wall and give the king some fire support."   
  
"I will make it there sooner or later." Earl says as he painfully made his way through the door.   
  
The other teens rushed to where they had left the tripod the night before. While they were running towards the wall, something was nagging at the back of Mike's mind. Gandalf said something about waiting for the light of the fifth day. What was it?" thought the teen  
  
Moving back to their original position, he yelled out, "HEY DAVID, THEY LEFT THE TRIPOD ALONE. LETS SET UP THE SIXTY THERE!"   
  
"Yes sir."   
  
Both teens quickly knelt around the tripod and attached the machine gun. With the weapon installed, Mike took a quick look over the battlements. He quickly focused on the horsemen cutting their way through the teeming mass of evil. Pointing to a point just ahead of the Rohirren, he shouted, "Aim right before the horsemen, short bursts only."   
  
"You got it."   
  
Unknown to the two teens, a group of orcs were approaching from behind.   
  
Within the cave, Dena was keeping one eye on the expectant mother and the other on the recon saucer's view screen. The girl flew the remotely piloted vehicle towards the keep. She watched as the two teenagers set up the machine gun and prepared to open fire on the Uruk-hai. To the girl's horror, enemy troops began sneaking behind the two boys.  
  
"MIKE, David behind you." Dena yelled over the radio.   
  
+++  
  
Heeding the girl's warning, Mike spun around and loosened off a couple bursts into the advancing enemy. Reaching for his radio, he yelled out, "Earl get your butt out here. We need somebody covering our backs."  
  
"Give me a few." Mike clearly heard along with gun shots coming over the receiver.  
  
Giving a quick nod, yet knowing the other teen couldn't see it, Mike responded, "You got it." He tapped David on the shoulder to get his attention. Waiting for the boy to answer, he shouted, "Start laying down some fire. Erica and the others need our support."  
  
"Almost out of Ammo."  
  
"Well keep it up as long as you can."  
  
"You got it."  
  
+++  
  
A few miles away Gandalf was leading Eomer and the remaining Riders of Rohan to the battlefield. Pausing before the ridge, Theoden's nephew listened to an unusual rat-tat-tat noise that seemed to be coming from the fortress. Turning to the White Wizard, he asked, "What is that strange noise?"   
  
"American teenagers," The old Wizard smiled with amusement.  
  
"American teenagers?" asked the Rohirrim. "I'm sure there is some story behind that."  
  
"There is but now is not the time," Gandalf said as he urged his steed forward.  
  
The riders rode to the edge of the hill overlooking the valley. As they watched, the entire floor of the valley appeared to be covered with black specks. Pointing towards one part of the field, Eomer said, "The defenders are riding out, let's aid them."  
  
+++  
  
With a loud battlecry, Theoden led the Rohirrim out of the great hall. The machinegun fire had done its job, the first live Uruk-hai was not encountered until after the last Rider had exited the building.  
  
+++  
  
Just as the Riders are exiting a new life enters the world for the first time deep in the caves. For the time being, an American teenager and the king's niece united to welcome the life. Dena was watching Eowyn clean the baby when screams from the mother's ex-mother in law warn her that an Orc had entered the cave and was rapidly approaching. In slow motion Dena turned, pulling her gun and shooting the Orc through the head. Seeing other Orcs coming right behind the first she pulled out the remote and keyed the M.A.P to fire.  
  
+++  
  
Theoden quickly slashed at one Orc and yet another, all the while continuing the charge out the main gate. Looking back, he saw one of the enemy pointing a bow at the girl. "LOOK OUT," yelled the king.   
  
Hearing the warning in time Erica blocks the arrow with her sword and than nodded to the king as she continued to kill as many orcs as she could get her hands on.  
  
+++  
  
The riders continued outside the gate, down the causeway and into the teeming mass of inhumanity that made up Saruman's army. Up on the wall, Mike was firing at the orcs when he noticed a flash of light from an adjoining wall. "What the?" said the teen as he tried to make out what he was seeing. Taking a closer look at the canyon wall, he spotted what appeared to be riders stretching along the top. Quickly realizing who it was, the teen yelled out over the radio, "HEY GUYS, THE CAVALRY'S HERE!"   
  
"Well it's about time." David replied with a sigh of relief  
  
The teens watched on as the rear ranks of Uruk-hai turned to face the new threat. Motioning for Earl to join him, Mike yelled out, "LET THEM HAVE IT! POUR IT ON THEM!"  
  
Time seemed to slow down as the riders charged down the hell with The Wizard in the lead.  
  
Mike stood up on the wall and resumed his shooting. Noting the volume of firepower coming from his friends, he shouted words of encouragement, "THAT'S IT, RIP INTO THEM!"   
  
As if hearing her friend from the distance Erica sliced of the heads of two Orcs while the Grey stallion nailed two that were coming behind them.  
  
Down below, Theoden also noticed the light and pointed towards the wall. "Gandalf has arrived, victory is ours. Let's finish this!"  
  
It was not long before the remnants of Saruman's army began fleeing the battlefield in disarray. The battle over, Eomer rode over to his uncle. Noticing the teenage girl, he asked, "Uncle, why do you have girls riding in battle?"  
  
Aragon was the first to reply by saying, "A warrior."  
  
Legolas was next to answer, "An ally and friend."  
  
The King looked at his nephew with disappointment and said. "Some one who fought as hard as any man."   
  
Hearing the dumb question the girl was about to respond with a smart ass remark when Gandalf stepped forward and looked very disapproving at her line of thinking, than told Eomer in such a way that left no room for discussion, "My granddaughter."   
  
Theoden turned to face his old friend, "Your granddaughter?"  
  
+++  
  
For the longest odd moment in the young teen's life Erica was speechless. Finally, when she finally found her voice she demanded, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"  
  
With a raised hand, the wizard motioned for the girl to calm down.  Gandalf waited for a moment before replying in a no-nonsense voice, "Now is not the time.  We'll discuss this later in private."  
  
"That won't cut it with me buddy.  I have a night that no one should have to have and now you say I am your granddaughter when he died less than a month ago.  So you damn well better explain now or I am out of here."  Erica informed the wizard to his face.  
  
Theoden, watched as the girl confronted the white wizard.  Recognizing it being time to diffuse the situation, the king suggested, "This matter is not one to bring out in the middle of a battlefield.  Why don't you wait until after we return.  There will be plenty of time afterwards." Turning back to Gandalf, the king continued, "Besides there are other matters to be discussed behind closed doors.  Our men can handle any remaining resistance, let's return to the great hall."  
  
Erica was about to tell him to go to hell when the wizard placed his hand on the side of her cheek (like her grandfather did) and said in a low tone that only Erica and the elves could hear. "Blue Bear, I swear by all the powers above, below and every where in between I will explain soon but not now."   
  
Erica looked into the wizard's eyes, nodded than walked back to the horse, taking a deep long breath to release the tension of the night's battle.  
  
+++  
  
The riders soon turned their mounts back towards the fortress.  During the ride, Theoden turned to Eomer, "There is someone else I want you to meet.  If I didn't know better, I'd say he is my son Theodred brought back to life."  
  
Eomer looked on in disbelief, "What are you talking about uncle?"  
  
The king looked ahead, "The boy leading the Americans, acts just like him.  The resemblance is uncanny."  
  
+++  
  
Up on the wall, Mike took off his helmet and scratched his head. Turning back to David, he observed, "Looks like we won." Without waiting for an answer the teen turned back and began walking towards the gate.  
  
++++++  
  
While the others continued to the great hall, Erica broke off from the party to check on the children.  David, had been checking his weapon when he noticed the adults walking over.  Recognizing that the king wanted to speak to him, he asked, "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"We need to talk young man."  
  
"What did Erica do this time?"  The youth asked with a laugh.  
  
Shaking his head, the king responded, "Actually, I was wondering if you knew where Mike went?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Then, would you be so kind as to fetch him?  There are a few things I wanted to talk to him about."  
  
"YES SIR!"  David responded with a sharp salute.  
  
Eomer looked at the strange clothing worn by the boy and the black object, he had been looking after.  The girl was also dressed in the same clothes.  Finally, he asked, "Uncle, I noticed that Lady Erica was dressed the same as the boy.  Why is that?"  
  
"It is the dress of warriors from the land they come," Gandalf answered for the king.  
  
The king nodded in agreement as he led the others into the hall.  "Gandalf is correct.  They may be but children to us, but they have become mature far beyond their years.  Come, let us discuss our future plans."  
  
+++  
  
A lone figure sat down on a rock overlooking the field outside the great fortress of Helms Deep. The previous night's battle had been long and for a while it looked like Saruman's army would extinguish the light of Rohan once and for all. Now with the battle over, the figure could relax and rest.   
  
A second figure, also dressed in US Army battledress walked up and knelt beside the first and looked over the battlefield. The soldier, not more than a boy himself commented at the mounds of dead orcs, "It's a hell of a sight."  
  
Without opening his eyes, the first responded, "We had our first casualty last night."  
  
David asked "Anybody I know?"  
  
"Yeah, Bjorn son of Hengst. You remember him. He was the man King Theoden let us have for a runner". Thinking about what he had just said, the teen gave off a soft laugh, "Man, the kid wasn't even old enough to buy a beer. Who am I kidding I'M not even old enough to buy a beer legally back home. At least for another six years."  
  
David thought back to the night before, "One man versus the number of the enemy we took out. Not a bad trade. Besides, the king had ordered everybody able to carry a weapon to be armed and sent into battle."  
  
Michael remembered his dry throat and asked his childhood friend, "You got a drink… of water?" His companion reached for his canteen, took a sniff and handed to him. "You know, joining in on that drinking binge with Erica back home was not a smart idea in your case."  
  
David shrugged, "After all that we've been through since the Superflu took out our families and left Earth one big graveyard, a few drinks aren't going to matter in the long run."  
  
"Maybe so, maybe so, well with the battle over, how do we look as far as ammo is concerned?"  
  
David pulled a notepad out of his tunic pocket, "I did a quick check after the remnants of Saruman's army had been chased out of here. We have no grenades, claymores, or LAWs. They were all expended last night. In addition each person in our group is down to one or two magazines for their primary weapons and one clip for their pistols. Not to mention the fact that I am down to about fifty rounds for the Sixty. But other than an acute ammo shortage, we're doing pretty well. Hell, thanks to good ole' American know how, we gave those freaks a serious ass kicking."  
  
Michael handed David back his canteen and snorted, "American know how. We nearly did our impression of Custer's Last Stand back there. Basically, we were down to our last ammo. Once that was gone, all that would be left was to fix bayonets and you know how effective those would have been against those Orcs. We were damned lucky that Gandalf was able to find Eomer and the remaining Riders of Rohan. If they hadn't shown up when they did, it would have been Medal of Honor time."  
  
David replaced his canteen and stood up, "Oh that reminds me. King Theoden told me to tell you that he wanted to see you like right now. "  
  
"Did Erica piss him off again?" Mike jeered back to lighten the mood.  
  
"Nah, I got the feeling that it had something to do with last night's combat. But I'd hurry. I heard her saying something about having a talk with him after the fight."  
  
"Shit." Michael had been using his helmet as a seat and upon getting up, he put on the K-Pot and grabbed his Colt M-4 Assault Rifle.   
  
+++  
  
Mike walked into the hall, wondering, Why do I feel I done this before?  Moving across the floor, he stopped at the doors to the chambers where the adults were discussing coming to the aid of Rohan. Removing his helmet, the teen raised his hand and gave two hard knocks on the door. Waiting for the answer, he silently prayed, I hope I beat Erica here or it will not be pretty.  
  
  
  
From within the chamber came the reply, "Enter."  
  
The teen straightened up and marched into the room.  Gandalf, Aragon, Legolas, Gimli and one unknown character were talking to the king.  Ignoring the others, Mike stopped in front of the king and saluted, "SIR, LT. WOLF REPORTING AS ORDERED!"  
  
+++  
  
The adults had been planning their move now that Saruman had been defeated.  It had been decided that Rohan would march to Minas Tirith to help Gondor against the dark lord Sauron.  The only question was how to go about it.  
  
    
  
Aragon turned to Theoden and Eomer and argued, "My lord, now that we have defeated Saruman you must aid Gondor.  The white city will not be able to hold for long against the hordes of Sauron."  
  
Theoden answered, "My people are not able to move out on such a short notice.  We need time to regain our strength and regroup our forces for the upcoming battle."  
  
Eomer agreed and added, "A short rest is necessary if we are to be any use later on."  
  
Moments later a knock sounded at the door and Theoden responded, "Enter."  
  
+++  
  
Eomer watched as the teenager, more boy than man, marched to his uncle and saluted.  With that, the Rohirrim asked his uncle, "Is this the boy you were referring to?"  
  
Theoden nodded and asked turned to the teen, "Young man would your friends be up for another larger fight?"  
  
Mike moved to an at ease position and replied in a tired voice, "Well sir that would depend on how soon and against what the opposing forces have."  
  
Pulling out a small notebook, he continued, "Before coming over, I went over after action reports with my people and here's the situation. During last night's action we pretty much burned through our ammunition.  We have no grenades, claymores or LAWs.  They were used up during the battle."  
  
"In other words most of the ammunition for the weapons they brought is gone."  Gandalf explained to the King who wasn't sure what the teen was talking about.  
  
"As of right now, we have fifty rounds for the sixty and about one or two magazines for each rifle.  We also facing a similar ammunition situation for our sidearms."  
  
It was just then that the teen noticed Eomer standing beside Aragon.  Shifting his attention, Mike asked, "Are you the gentleman in charge of the Rohirrim that showed up this morning?"  
  
Eomer nodded and asked, "How is that someone so young has such weapons and girl warriors who fight like the devil himself?"   
  
Mike shook his head and smiled, "You could say I've been preparing for this as long as I could remember.  I just never thought I would have to do it so soon."  
  
"And the women of your home train to be warriors too?"  
  
"Yeah just within the last thirty years or so.  But women have been a part of the armed forces since the United States was founded over two hundred years ago.  Although, it's only been within the last few years that they have been allowed into combat and leadership positions.  My friends and I have been together as a unit for the last two years.  First as friends then members of our school's JROTC unit."  
  
"I do not mean to interrupt but the time for this is later.  There are things that need to be addressed before the next battle."  Gandalf interjected.  
  
Mike nodded and turned back to Gandalf and Theoden.  "Gram...I mean Gandalf is right.  To put it bluntly, considering existing ammunition levels and the rate of usage from last night's battle, I'd say my people are good for ten minutes in the next fight.  After that, The only thing we have to use against the enemy is harsh language." He paused for a moment as he thought, Well we might win if Gandalf lets Erica loose on them.  
  
"Than I suggest that you and your people return to your world and bring more back.  You should also take along some help to retrieve more for the battles we are to fight are far worse than last night's." Gandalf informed them.  
  
Haldir just listened to the exchange between the boy and the grownups for a few more minutes. Finally, the Elven captain spoke up and said, "Since I owe my life to this boy and his friend it would be only fair to accompany him on this ride."   
  
Mike grinned at the elf lord, "You sure you can handle being around American teenagers?  We do tend to get on most grownups nerves."  
  
Gandalf shook his head and commented, "That is putting lightly."   
  
Eyes opening wide in surprise, Mike turned to face the smiling wizard. With a scowl, he asked, "Oh and what would you know of it?"   
  
"More than you can imagine," Gandalf replied with an all knowing smile.  
  
Haldir smiled at the teens antics, "I am the March warden of Lothlorien and have seen many centuries.  I seriously doubt you would get on my nerves.  
  
At that moment Erica walks in to retrieve Mike's radio and heard his answers. The girl stopped and did the most natural thing she could do.  She began laughing her head off.  When she finally got herself together, she told the elf, "I hope you have your will in order."  
  
Mike turned a bright shade of red at that announcement.  Turning to his friend he hissed quietly, "Do not tell them about that."  
  
Aragon, Legolas, and Gimli just stood nearby, listening to the exchange. The ranger shook his head and asked the wizard, "Is this something I want to know about?"  
  
"Why tell when I can show."  Erica responded as the M.A.P pulls in behind her  
  
With an embarrassed grin, Mike grabbed the girl's arm, "You do this then I'll have to tell 'Gramps' over there about what you were saying before he came back."  
  
"Too late Dena already showed Eowyn and the ladies downstairs the video to help them thru the prebattle jitters.  They are still smiling over that last scene. Getting back to business, Mike I need your radio since I am taking the M.A.P. out for patrol and charging."  Erica answered.  
  
The teen handed her his radio and turned back towards the adults.  With a sheepish grin he pleaded, "You're going to forget about this, I hope."  
  
"Nope, I had is loaded onto the M.A.P.s recorder before we left," Erica replied.  
  
Having never seen a device like the M.A.P. in their lives, Haldir and Eomer gathered around the strange device. After a few minutes of close examination, the king's nephew looked up and asked Erica, How does that War wagon move on its own?"    
  
Theoden smiled at the teen's antics and moved to get the discussion back on track, "As much as I enjoyed this little show, we should return to the subject at hand.  Michael, what exactly do you need?"  
  
Back to business, the teen replied, "In addition to the MAP and attached trailers, I figure we could use as many pack horses and wagons you could spare.  There some other toys back home I'd like to bring back here."  
  
Eomer raised an eyebrow at the teenager and repeated his question.  Mike looked back at the king's nephew in surprise, "I was going to let Erica answer that..."  Noticing that Erica was no longer is sight, he looked around, "Hey where did she go?"  
  
"I do believe she left when she realized I knew what she did while I was gone," Gandalf replied with amused smile on his face.  
  
"You knew?" asked the puzzled teen.  
  
"Yes." Was all the wizard said and that one word was enough to cause the teenager to swallow a large dry lump in his throat. Thinking fast, the teen returned to the king's nephew, "However, to get back to your question, Lord Eomer.  The M.A.P. is machine not magic.  Anything else you would have to ask Erica since her grandfather built the thing."  
  
"Interesting, what were those loud popping noises coming from the battlements?"  Eomer asked since the boy was answering questions.  
  
"Do you mean a rat tat tat noise coming from the fortress while the king was riding out?"  
  
"Yes."    
  
"That would be our M-60 light machine gun.  I realize you have never been around firearms before so to put it simply, it is a weapon that shoots self contained arrows at a high rate of fire with longer range and power than most bows including those of Elven make."  
  
"Can you spare some of the weapons to help defend ours homes?"  
  
"Actually, that's what I was needing those horses and wagons for.  Thanks to your uncle taking in the little kids and finding them homes, Rohan has now become my home as well.  You had better believe I'll spare the weapons, but the people using them will have to be trained."  
  
Eomer pondered that revelation and decided, "With my uncle's permission I and a handful of men will go with you and yours to help and be trained."    
  
"I'll be happy to train you but I should warn you if what I am hearing from the king is correct, we have no more than a couple of weeks if not days before you leave to aid Gondor.  That's just not enough time.  I might be able to impart the basics of shooting during that time but you have to understand in the US Army, basic training alone lasts nine weeks.  Then, there is the follow up training in whichever specialty a new soldier chooses."  
  
"Than you teach us what you can."  
  
"If you take Advanced Infantry Training by itself, you can add an additional seventeen weeks onto the basic training.  It is only after that length of time that the soldier is ready for action."  Turning back to Gandalf and Theoden, Mike asked, "Just how long do we have before we head out to Gondor?"  
  
Theoden considered the teen's question for a moment before answering, "You will have but a week before we leave."  
  
Mike nodded and asked Haldir, "Do you still intend to come along?"  
  
Haldir nodded, "Yes, I do young one.  I have a feeling that if you were not here, none of my people would have survived the night.  So I will accompany you back to your land."  
  
+++  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and in hobbled the teen who had been wounded in the recent battle. Earl limped over to Mike and said, "Uh, Mike we have a problem."  
  
"Earl, you should be in bed.  What's the problem?"  
  
"Well do you remember when Erica said things come in three's?"  Earl started to explain.  
  
"Yes.  Why?"  
  
"The pregnant girl had triplets and they all need some serious medical attention or we'll loose all three."  Earl explained.  
  
Mumbling, "Why me, Oh Lord, Why me?"  Turning back to the adults, he asked "Would any of you know anything about healing cause I'm at a loss"  
  
Gandalf turns and gazes off for a few moments than says.  "Take the girl and her children with you.  You will find the help you need."   
  
"Uhhh, whaaa?"  
  
Aragon looked up, "I have some training in the healing arts I will go look at them."  With that, the ranger left the room.  
  
Mike turned back to the king and continued, "With your permission, I would like to leave Dena and Earl with you while David, Erica, and myself get the extra ammunition."  
  
"Unless Aragon is going along you should take Dena."  Earl remarks  
  
"Earl, you need time to recuperate.  You are in no shape to walk around for long, much less ride a horse." Mike turned back to the wizard, "Before Setting off on the resupply run is there anything else I should know?"  
  
"Just be very careful I fear that the Orc may find their way to your world."  Gandalf tells him.  
  
Haldir listened in to the exchange between the teen and wizard.  Finally, he decided to inject his own knowledge, "I do not mean to interrupt your discussion.  However, while we were on the march from Rivendell, We heard reports of the Dark Lord using Fell Beasts."  
  
Fell Beasts?  What the hell are those, thought the teen.  Turning back to the Elf, he replied, "I don't understand what you are talking about.  What exactly are these 'Fell Beasts' you refer to?"  
  
Gandalf answered, "A fell beast is a large flying creature that remotely resembles a dragon from a distance."  
  
"However, it does not breathe fire though it can fly very fast and often picks ups it's victims to rip to pieces or smash into ground," added the Elf captain.  
  
"Hmm," mumbled the teen as he considered that bit of information. "I suppose it has thick skin that can resist most arrows?"  
  
"That is correct," answered the elf.  "I know of none that have fallen in battle as of yet."  
  
"If it breathes it can be killed."  Mike turned back to the king, "If that is all, may I be excused?  I should inform my group as to what we are going to do."  
  
"I will allow you to leave under one condition.  You and your team must get some rest immediately!" ordered the king.  
  
"I'll do that sir, but to finish my report, in my command I had one killed, one wounded.  In the United States Army, it is traditional for the commanding officer to offer condolences to the family of the slain.  That is the duty I must see to before retiring."  
  
"No.  I will take care of it.  I am the King, it is my responsibility."  Theoden replied.  
  
With a tired look, the teen countered, "You placed Bjorn under my command thus making him my responsibility.  I have to follow through since his death occurred under my command."  
  
"No young man all of you are under my command so therefore my responsibility.  There will be no feather discussion on it.  I will take care of it.  Because he is not the only one I need to attend to."  The King firmly announced.  
  
"Then sir, let me accompany you on this task."  
  
"This task will be taken care of later.  But you may."  The King told him. However he still didn't like the idea of someone so young burdened with such a task.  
  
"Thank you sir, writing the next of kin is just one of many duties assigned to line officers.  I understood that I might be faced with this when I decided to become part of a combat arm.  I just didn't expect it to come around for a few more years."  
  
"Neither did I."  Theoden quietly said, then in a louder voice ordered,  "Eomer take this lad out to his friends than make sure they get some rest."  
  
Eomer shared a look of understanding with the king and asked, "From what I heard, the boy tends to stretch the meaning of his orders.  What should I do if does so in this case?"  
  
"If you must, turn him over your knee," added Gandalf . "And if my granddaughter argues with you tell her I will do the same to her."  
  
Theoden gave the teen an evil grin as he suggested to his nephew, "You could knock him out then tie him to the bed."  
  
Mike's mouth dropped in surprise.  He was about to make a smart remark but instead asked the king, "This is about that 'Dad' remark isn't it?"  
  
Theoden did not bother to reply but give a grin that implied the teen was correct in his observation.  
  
Turning around, the teen began walking towards the door.  "I should know better than to hoot my mouth off at any adult, much less a king and a father experienced with teenage boys," muttered the teen.  
  
+++  
  
With a nod Eomer opened the door and followed the teen into the passage.  Mike followed the Rohirrim towards the bedchambers when they came across Davis and Earl.  Mike asked the two, "Hey, either of you seen Erica?"  
  
Earl looked up and replied, "She's out side recharging the M.A.P."  
  
Motioning back towards the great Hall, "Well, the king has handed out a royal order saying that we are to be escorted to waiting bed chambers.  Upon arrival, we are to sleep and not show our faces for no less than twelve hours."  
  
David lifted his head and asked, "Was there something else?"  
  
Mike nodded, "oh yeah we need to have a quick staff meeting before hitting the sack.  Go get Dena and bring her back to the rooms."  Noticing the look on Eomer's face, Mike placated, "Don't worry it will be only a short talk then we'll get some shut eye."  
  
As the two leaders head off to find the other warrior David turns to Earl and says "Look like Mike has the big brother he's always wanted."  
  
Earl simply nodded his head in agreement  
  
+++  
  
Eomer and Mike left the chambers and spotted Erica loading the MAP with the wounded.  Mike quickly yelled out, "HEY ERICA, STAFF MEETING IN THE CHAMBERS LIKE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"Not until I finish helping here."  Erica says as she kills a barely living Orc than turns and helps an elf up into the trailer.  
  
One of the nearby elves turns to her and says, "We have the situation in hand.  Go with your friend, there has been enough killing as it is."  
  
The girl answered, "You boys don't know how to operate the M.A.P."  
  
"But I do."  Gandalf said as he walked up and took the remote from her hand.  
  
Mike turned to Eomer, "Did you see Gandalf arrive?"  
  
"Boy's definitely mimicking a low watt bulb," Erica replied with a shrug  
  
Mike turns around and tells the wizard, "I'm sorry.  I didn't hear you come up.  Could you repeat that?"  
  
"I can operate the M.A.P. no go and get some rest."  Gandalf informs him again  
  
Mike looked back to Eomer, "I don't want to know.  I really don't want to know but I'm going to ask."  Looking Gandalf in the eye, he asked, "Oh and how would a wizard from a low technology world know anything about high technology?"  
  
"Mike now's not the time."  Erica tells him with a tear in her eye  
  
Mike looked first to Erica, then the wizard, then back to the girl.  Finally he shook his head and began walking back to the building, muttering, "I knew I didn't want to know.  But Oh NO, I couldn't leave it alone.  I had to ask."  
  
"You asked for it."  Erica snickered as she walked him back   
  
"You'd think I'd learn to keep my mouth shut."  
  
"You could live to be a million and still not."  Erica told him  
  
"Probably so.  Is Eomer following?"  
  
"If I didn't know better I'd swear you found a big brother."  Erica told Mike as she referred to the smiling warrior behind them  
  
The teen looked behind him and observed, "I take it you are going through with the promise to see us resting or knocking us out and tying us to the bed?"  
  
"If need be."  
  
Mike turned back to the girl, "I guess we should head back to the chambers."  
  
"Nah, you think."  Erica says than slaps him on the back as she takes off.  Than less than ten feet ahead of him she yells.  "Last one back is the bottom of an army boot."  
  
It did not take long for Mike to catch up with the girl.  "I think we have lost Eomer."  
  
Than the teen smack right into the warrior he was speaking of. The teen slowly looked up into the smiling face of the Rider.  
  
"You are slow," he remarked to the teens.  
  
Mike told the girl, "You realize he's enjoying this too much."  
  
"He has got to be related to you some how."  Erica replied with a laugh.  
  
+++  
  
Minutes later, the Americans had assembled outside the chambers.  Taking control of the meeting, Mike began, "All right listen up.  We got some business to take care of before hitting the sack."  
  
A loud thud echoed throughout the chamber. Mike looked first to Eomer, than to Erica than all three turned to stare at Dena who had just kicked Earl. The lanky teen rubbed his sore leg and glared at his attacker. Dena pointed towards the new arrivals and said, "That's what you get for going to sleep."  
  
The sound of approaching footsteps began growing louder and louder. Mike turned around and noticed Haldir and Legolas had just left the great hall and were moving in their direction.  Returning his attention to his friends, the teen said, "Based on the reports you gave me on our ammunition shortage we have to go back to Georgia on a supply run.  Now, not all of us will be able to go so let's make the plans."  
  
"Mike if we are going back for supplies for why I think we're going back, we won't bring back enough."  Dena pointed out.  
  
"You know I was thinking the same thing," confirmed the teen.  "That's why King Theoden has allocated pack animals.  Also, Haldir and some of his men have graciously volunteered to come with us and help out."  
  
"That's not a good idea.  Or have you forgotten why we left."  David points out.  
  
"Well Gandalf agreed to the supply run and I have this feeling that he knows what's going on in both worlds.  Just a hunch, mind you but a good one at that."  
  
"Are you sure? Because, I don't want to loose anyone on a hunch."  Dena angrily replied.  
  
"You should have more faith in you leader especially at a time like this."  Gandalf sounded from behind the girl.  "But put your fears at ease the disease that killed most of your realm is now itself dead."  
  
"As is most everybody on the planet," added Earl.  
  
Erica slapped Earl for his comment but Gandalf answered.  "Do not be too sure of that."  Then walked off.  
  
Mike just watched the departing wizard for a moment then commented to Erica, "If I didn't know better, I'd say Gandalf was becoming more and more like Gramps every minute."  
  
"More than you will know."  Erica quietly remarks.  
  
"Well anyway, not all of us can go on the run.  So, as leader of this Motley Crue, it falls on me to make the cuts."  The teen looked over to Dena, "Dena, I need you to stay here with the children.  They need somebody from our group watching over them and you're the best regarding the little kids.  Besides, I need someone to look after Earl."  
  
"WHAT!!!!  I am not staying here.  I only got shot in the ass I am not dead!"  Earl yells as jumps up from his seat than grabs his butt in pain.  
  
"That's what I mean.  We're going to be riding horses back and forth and you my friend cannot sit on a horse in your condition.  I talked to the healers and they say you should be healed up enough by the time we get back."  Then, Mike gave the lanky teen his best evil grin, "I'll even pick up one of those inflatable donuts for you to sit on."  
  
The American teens start laughing while the adult look at him as if to say "What are you talking about?"  
  
Mike finally chucked and told Eomer, "I'll show you when we get back.  Needless to say it's something for those who have problems with their rear preventing them from sitting down."  
  
"However, Erica, you and David will come back to Georgia with me.  We'll be bringing the MAP along with wagons and pack horses.  I intend to pack enough ammo to last us through three Helms Deep.  After that we'll need to set up a supply line bringing a constant renewal of ammunition from there to here.  But for now, we have one big ammo run."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  Erica replies.  "When do we leave."  
  
Eomer stood up and walked over.  Standing over the teens, he ordered, "YOU are going to bed and rest for the next twelve hours.  Both Gandalf and my uncle have made it clear that we will use all means to see that you are rested.  Now off to bed, all of you."  
  
Mike pointed back towards the Rohirrim, "What he said and don't try talking back.  Gandalf and King were serious.  Even, I didn't have the nerve to talk back after seeing the looks on their faces."  
  
"Not until I take care of Duke first."  Erica replies as she heads towards the barn area. Mike was about to go after her when he felt someone grab his arm. Looking back to see who it was, the teen realized it was Legolas. "What do you want?" asked Mike.  
  
"I'll go after Erica," answered the Elf. "You should go to bed."  
  
The teen nodded his head in acceptance and turned back to finish his discussion with the others..  
  
+++  
  
  
  
The Elf walked outside and paused to hear the muffled sound of someone crying. Following the sobbing to its source, he found Erica hugging her horse, crying into the creature's neck.  
  
Concerned for the girl's well being, Legolas walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. The girl looked up to see who it was then buried her head into his body, sobbing.  
  
"I know … I had to kill… those… things… but … still … they … were … alive.. a.. one.. time… I.. just … don't… like … to… kill.. too… much.. death.. already…"  
  
"Than put down you sword and let us fight little one…" Legolus heart fully suggested as he remembered the fear he had for her safety as she rode into battle.  
  
"WHAT!!?" Erica demands as she pulled back to look at him in the eye. "And let some innocent pay because I am weak at not wanting to kill! Never!"   
  
"You are not weak, no one here likes to kill. It's just that you are a girl." Legolas started to explain but received a slap across the face.  
  
"I may be a girl, buddy but I could kick you sorry elf ass across this planet and back again. The battle is over and I can be a little upset." Erica yelled at the elf.  
  
Seeing that the battle, the recent loose of loved ones and lack of sleep was taking its toll on her the elf looked into her eyes and said. "I never doubted your skill, Earane Saralonde, but you are in serious need of rest. Come." Legolas held out a hand to lead her back to where her friends were to be sleeping.  
  
"Oh are you joining me?" Erica teased as she realized he was just trying help.  
  
He shook his head than as they approached Dena he told her, "Go and get some rest or I'll put you over my knee and spank you like Gandalf suggested."   
  
At that both girls said. "Kinky." Then raced for their beds.   
  
Unseen by the girls the elf turned a little red . At that, Gimli approached the elf and asked. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"American teenage girls." The elf mumbled as he headed for his own chamber for some much needed rest.  
  
+++  
  
Mike waited in the passageway for his friend's return. He watched as Erica and Dena raced into the area and stood there, wondering just what was going on. Legolas walked into view, appearing red faced and shaking his head. Mike was about to ask him what had happened when a large Irish Setter came up and began pawing at his arm.  When the teen looked up to see what was happening, the dog ran to the bedroom, looking back every few minutes.  Shaking his head, the teen sighed, "Looks like somebody is telling us to get to bed.  See you in a few hours."  
  
The End (For Now)  
  
Author's Notes: Before closing out, I just wanted to offer my heartfelt thanks for those who took the time to post reviews. As for taking over two weeks to complete this chapter, all I can say is thanks for your patience. I am still am interested in seeing what you think about the story and where it is heading so keep up those reviews.   
  
From the beginning, I had envisioned Currahee to be the first part of a two part story. Thus I took a page from the motion picture and concluded this part with the victory at Helms Deep. However, the battle is not over and much fighting lies ahead before Middle Earth is free of Sauron's shadow. I'll be writing the sequel, "Gary Owen" following the release of the "Return of the King" in December. 


	8. Postscript Preview to sequel

The Dreaded Author's Note and preview to the sequel, "Honor and Courage":  
  
While reviewing the story at Fanfiction.net, I noticed that for some reason, parts of the story did not save, particularly, the thoughts of various characters. So, I have reloaded all chapters in text format which seems to correct the problem.   
  
As stated at the end of Currahee, the saga continues in the next story, "Honor and Courage". I had originally titled it "Boots and Saddles" but decided that the motto for the US Army's 8th Cavalry Regiment would be more appropriate. Chapter one is almost ready for posting but to tie you over, here's a sneak preview from the story. Consider this an early Christmas gift and a grateful thank you to the readers and reviewers. Enjoy.  
  
+++  
  
Helms Deep  
  
Land of Rohan  
  
0639 hours  
  
March 6, 3019  
  
(Middle Earth)  
  
The two American teenage girls reached the their bed chambers quickly giggling all the way.  
  
"Boy I never thought a elf could blush."  David giggled as closed the door behind them.  
  
"No kidding."  Erica laughed as she looked out the window to see the object of their discussion walking towards Gimli who was sitting on a dead Orc.  
  
"So girl are you better?"  Dena asked in a more serious tone.  
  
"Hmmm."  Erica responded as she watched a conversation happened between the elf and the dwarf than she notices him shot an arrow between the dwarfs leg into the apparently dead Orc.  Then she thinks to herself.  "I am going to have to listen to the M.A.P.'s Recon Saucer recording to find out what they said."    
  
Noticing her friend wasn't answering her question Dena walked over to the window and looked at what had to captivate her friend's attention and spotted Gimli yelling at the elf.    
  
"Earth to Erica!!!"  Dena yelled to her friend.  
  
"Huh?  What?"  Erica replied as she pulled back at the elf looking up towards her direction with a unnerving smiling.  
  
"I asked if your feel any better?"  Dena asked, smiling at her friend's nervousness.  
  
"I am fine.   Why do you ask?"  Erica replies.   
  
"HELLO!  This is your best friend!"  Dena says as she knocks on Erica's head.  "I know you well enough to know that after a battle like last night you freak out after the battle is over and you can."  
  
"Hey!"  Erica remarked as she tried blocking her friend's hand.  
  
"Well any better?"    
  
"Yeah.  I am better."  Erica answered as she glances back to the window.  
  
"You LIKE him!"  Dena jeered her friend.  
  
"Who?"  Erica tried to deny.  
  
"Legolas.  That's who."  Dena countered as she started to undress for rest.  
  
"He's nice."  Erica answered as she started doing the same when she noticed that several bright blonde long hairs, much longer than her own, caught in between her fingers.  
  
"What do you have there?"  Dena asked as she noticeed her friend staring down at something.  
  
"Nothing."  Erica replied as she placed her hand with the hairs in them.  
  
  
  
+++  
  
A few hours later,  
  
The morning sun burned away the mist that had been hovering over the valley floor.  From within the teen's sleeping chambers, sounds of crashing , moaning, and cursing could be heard.  
  
"Our fearless leader is up."  David remarked  
  
Hearing the commotion, Legolas rushed over to Erica and Dena who had just appeared.  "What is that racket?" asked the elf  
  
"Oh just Mike getting up," answered Dena.   "Five says he demands for coffee and his eye aren't even open."    
  
Erica looked up from her breakfast, "You're on"   
  
Legolas just shakes his head.  "What is it with this coffee stuff?" The creaking sound of the opening door caught the elf's attention. He watched as the door to the darkened room cracked open, and out shot a mass of reddish brown fur.  The dog immediately loped over to Erica and began pawing at her.  
  
"Here you go."  Erica said as she opened a door to let the dog out. With a quick glance back, the dog raced out into the courtyard.    
  
The bedroom door opened yet again, and out stumbled, Mike.  Still groggy from his rest, He stumbled past the others mumbling, "Morning, Where's the coffee?" only to run smack into Eomer, who was turning the corner.  Theoden's nephew looked down at the boy and turned to the others, "Let me guess, Mike is not a morning person?"  
  
"That is putting it lightly."  Earl remarked through a mouthful of food.  
  
Eomer smiled even more as he watched the boy named, David hand Mike a cup of some steaming brown liquid.  Without a word the boy took the cup and began drinking.  A few minutes later, his eye popped open.  With a grin the boy said, "Morning everyone.  You guys ready to start the day?"  
  
Erica held out her hand to her friend, "Where's my five bucks?"    
  
Legolas shook his head over the change.  Turning to Erica he observed, "Wasn't Mike half-dead a few minutes ago?"  
  
"Yup that what coffee does for humans but elves it would make dead.  So honey stay away from the stuff."  Erica told him as she collected her five from Dena  
  
Finishing his coffee, Mike looked over to the Elf and Rohirrim, "Okay, I cannot function in the morning before downing my first cup of coffee."  
  
"I noticed."  both remarked  
  
Mike straightened himself and pulled out a notebook from his BDUs.  Calling for the teen s to gather round, he began, "Okay people lets get on the same page with what needs to be done."    
  
"Help our allies bury the bodies of fallen allies.  I don't want the M.A.P. to run over any allies body."  Erica answered as she took a sip of another hot liquid  
  
Eomer looked up and answered, "My people have already begun clearing the field.  You won't have that problem."  
  
Mike looked at his pad, "Okay, Erica and David, we need to get the MAP ready to move.  Empty all the trailers, we are going to need the space."  
  
"We should do something for the fallen when the battles are over."  Dena remarked.  
  
"I already talked to the king," answered Mike. "He basically told me that he'll take care of it and to go to bed."  
  
"Already done, I had the remaining stuff loaded into a wagon that will be driven by an injured Rohirrim," answered Earl.  
  
Turning to Eomer, he asked, "I don't suppose you could spare some horses for David and myself?"  
  
"I was talking after the battle for this world."  Dena told Mike  
  
"You can count on it, Dena"  
  
Earl gave Eomer a questioning look, "Did Mike just ask to borrow a horse?  For riding?"  
  
"Yeah he did.  But I have the horse for him."  Gandalf said as he appeared behind Earl, who jumped out of his pants at the wizard voice.  
  
"Damn!  You have got to be related to Erica's Grandfather.  Because you are just as good as he was about sneaking up on people," Earl remarked  
  
Eomer traded a puzzled look with Legolas.  Finally he asked, "Just what is the problem with Mike riding a horse?"  
  
"Erica, show them the tape of Earl and Mike pulling the Indiana Jones stunt."  Gandalf told his granddaughter.  
  
"With Pleasure," Erica responded as she keyed the M.A.P. to enter.  
  
Mike quickly moved between them and pleaded, "I really don't think this is the time."  
  
"You are right this is not."  Gandalf responded, giving the teen a moment of relief, until he turns and says.  "Dena, go get the King. When he arrives, it will be the right time."  
  
Legolas and Eomer both smiled at the teen's situation.  
  
Mike's face began turning a bright shade of red, "For the record, I was only a young kid at the time and didn't know any better."  
  
"Mike it was less than a year ago when you pulled that stunt."  Erica laughed.  
  
Both Earl and Mike shared a look of resignation while their friend prepared the showing. The wait seemed to stretch for hours, when in fact minutes had passed before Dena returned with the King.  
  
"Yeah right," conceded the teen.  Turning to the grinning adults, he accused, "And don't tell me YOU never did anything foolish when you were fourteen."  
  
TBC in "Honor and Courage" 


	9. Sneak Peek of The Rising

"_**The Rising**_**"**

_**Sneak peek**_

Author Notes:

It's been a while since I did any work on my Lord of the Rings/The Stand crossover and I figured it would be a good idea to add a sneak peek chapter to the original stories. I have just finished the latest chapter to the third story in the trilogy titled "The Rising." So, for those original readers, here is a little piece to show that I am still working on the story and actually intend to finish it. For those reading this for the first time, I hope you enjoyed the first installment and will continue with the second story titled, "Honor and Courage" and then the third, "The Rising." And, now I present to you good readers, a sneak peek to the latest installment of this ongoing saga.

Merry Prankster, out

Western Elm Tree Ranch

Snellville, Georgia

0900 Hours

September 6, 2000

As the former ranger walked down the stairs, he could hear what appeared to be voices that he didn't recognize from any of the men from Middle Earth. Turning the corner into the downstairs rec room, he could see both teens watching a large black box. As he came closer he could see one of the men on the screen saying, "The deadliest weapon in the world is a marine and his rifle. It is your killer instinct which must be harnessed if you expect to survive in combat. Your rifle is only a tool. It is a hard heart that kills. If your killer instincts are not clean and strong you will hesitate at the moment of truth. You will not kill. You will become dead marines and then you will be in a world of shit because marines are not allowed to die without permission. Do you maggots understand?" (1)

"What are you children doing?" asked Aragorn. "You two should be resting in bed, not watching this, whatever this is."

Mike and Earl were entranced by the movie and didn't hear the grownup come down. Needless to say, they weren't expecting Aragorn and jumped at the sound of his voice. Finally, Mike turned around and answered," We were bored lying around and decided to watch a movie."

"Yeah, there was nothing to do and we couldn't go back to sleep," added Earl. "So we put in a DVD into the player and began watching."

Aragorn shook his head and walked over to Mike. While examining the boy's wounds, he asked, "And what exactly is this DVD you are talking about?"

Mike winced as the former ranger began probing the cuts. "Well, look at it as a play you can see over and over again. There are a variety of subjects and titles to choose from."

"I see," said Aragorn. He winced as the character on screen began using a variety of profanity towards the other characters. "You realize neither Gandalf nor your fathers would approve of such language."

Earl decided to add his opinion to the discussion. "But Aragorn, Full Metal Jacket is one of the best movies about the Vietnam War," defended the lanky teen.

"I know the language is a little rough," admitted Mike. He gestured to the screen where R Lee Ermy was giving another pep talk to his boots. "This is an accurate representation of what Marine boot camp is really like. One of our teachers at our old school served in the Marine Corp during this period and he said that drill instructors really act this way."

Earl added, "Yeah, Mike and I would have faced this or something similar when we joined the military like we planned."

Satisfied that Mike was healing as planned, Aragorn switched and began examining Earl's wounds. "But you are not in the military as you planned. Besides at what age did they allow boys to join?"

"Usually you had to be at least 18 to enlist," admitted Mike. "Sometimes, a person could sign up at a younger age with his parent's permission. There was this man at our local model club who dropped out of high school and enlisted at 15. He spent 8 years active duty in the Navy."

"That's enlisted," reminded the former ranger. "What about your plan to go in as an officer?"

"Well, in that case we were looking at finishing high school at 17 and planned on 4 years of college," admitted the teen. "So figure we would be 21 when we either finished ROTC or graduated from the academy."

"Hey Mike, don't forget about the various schools we would have to go through after being commissioned. I know I was looking at various flights schools and wouldn't be flying for at least a year."

Aragorn finished redressing Earl's wounds and stood up. "You just answered my question. By your own words, had the plague not occurred, you would be many years away from being in the military. At least you two are still in your beds, rest and that is an order."

Mike waited for the former ranger to reach the stairs before asking, "You aren't going to say anything to Gandalf, are you?"

"I cannot say but if Gandalf asks, I will not lie."

Earl turned to Mike and said, "You know, I really wanted to be able to get through this movie before Gramps hits the ceiling."


End file.
